Un amor fuera de época
by fframbuezzita potter
Summary: Ser una Malfoy no era algo sencillo. Siempre tenia que ser perfecta o al menos dar esa impresión. Todo empezó aquel día en el que estando en mi tercer curso de Hogwarts conocí al afamado Harry Potter. Nunca pude imaginar como eso cambiaría mi vida.
1. Presentaciones

Me llamo Ingrid Malfoy. Ustedes seguramente dirán que yo no existo porque nunca se ha hablado de mi y que mi hermano es hijo único, les diré que es cierto, figurativa mente, ya que por once años de mi vida siempre fui eclipsada por la majestuosa figura de mi hermano el experto en todo tipo de cosas y debo decir que ya que nunca nos llevamos de maravilla el jamás hablo de mi y no había razón por la cual contarle al mundo de mi existencia.

Las únicas personas con las que tuve alguna relación fueron los mortifagos que en un tiempo se volvieron mi familia. Yo viví la guerra pasada justo en el ojo del huracán, cuando yo tenia tan solo cuatro años Lord Voldemort volvió, y a partir de entonces mi vida cambio. Siendo tan solo una pequeña niña vi como mis padres dejaban todo atrás y se convertían en los seguidores de El Señor Tenebroso como me obligaron a llamarlo desde que el se mudó a nuestra casa.

Por algunos meses mi casa se convirtió en un gran cuartel de guerra en el cual todos iban y venían, hablando de dos objetivos: controlar el mundo mágico, y destruir a Harry Potter. Nunca se me fue permitido abandonar la casa. Si salía de mi cuarto era fuertemente castigada por mis padres y sobre todo por la tía Bella que estaba realmente enloquecida con todo esto de la guerra.

Yo no entendía precisamente lo que estaba pasando hasta que cierto día en el que mi padre no volvió a casa me atreví a salir a la cocina ya que habían olvidado llevarme de comer y yo ciertamente me moría de hambre, al llegar a la escalera escuche a mi madre y a la tía Bella discutiendo a gritos en el salón principal, curiosa me acerque a la puerta y descubrí que había varios _amigos de papá_ sentados a la mesa viéndolas discutir, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue el hombre sentado a la cabecera, tenia el rostro blanco como la cera y unos ojos tan rojos que daban miedo tan solo mirarlos, abracé mi oso de peluche dispuesta a retirarme cuando esa mirada atemorizante me descubrió y me ordenó que entrara.

En cuanto el habló, tía Bella y mi madre callaron como si les hubieran dado una bofetada. Temblando acaté la orden y entré al salón, ahí vi a mi hermano sentado en un rincón del suelo con los ojos llenos de pánico. Me aterré, en mis cinco cortos años de vida nunca había visto a mi orgulloso hermano demostrando a si su miedo Aún así seguí avanzando hasta llegar a donde aquel hombre extraño me miraba con sorpresa. El depositó su mano de largos dedos sobre mi mejilla y yo me estremecí por la frialdad de su tacto. Mi madre inmediatamente pidió disculpas y dijo que me castigaría por mi atrevimiento pero el simplemente la hizo callar.

A partir de ese momento el me convirtió en una de sus mas allegadas acompañantes, decía que yo tenia un gran talento y que era mejor que Draco algo que nunca nadie me había dicho. Todo continuó igual por mucho tiempo, el siempre ordenaba que yo estuviera con él, vi muchas muertes y me enteré de cada plan que seria llevado a cabo por los mortifagos.

El trece de Diciembre de 1997, el día de mi cumpleaños, mi padre volvió a casa. Me enteré que había sido llevado a la prisión y que hasta ahora habían logrado liberarlo. Ese fue mi regalo de cumpleaños de parte de mi amo. Ese mismo día en la noche mi padre intentó golpearme por _haberle robado el lugar a Draco junto al Señor Tenebroso_ o eso había dicho él. Pero justo cuando su mano estaba a punto de estrellarse contra mi mejilla algo en mí se encendió y al abrir los ojos la mano de mi padre estaba quieta a milímetros de mi mano, y él luchaba por liberarla sin mucha convicción.

_Magia_ había dicho Voldemort, y a partir de ese momento cualquier rato libre que tenía lo aprovechaba para enseñarme todo tipo de cosas, todo lo que se actualmente lo aprendí de él. A mis siete años yo ya sabía hacer a la perfección algunas maldiciones en mi tía Bellatrix que por orden de mi amo era mi objeto de práctica. Además cuando algún mortifago fallaba yo era la responsable de hacerlo pagar. El me convirtió en una maquina de destrucción.

Pero tres meses después de mi cumpleaños numero ocho, él cayó. Harry Potter acabó con él y con todo lo que yo conocía. A partir de ese momento odie al _Niño que sobrevivió_. Nunca imagine lo que sucedería años después.

Fueron seis años de _paz_, si se le puede llamar así al completo desprecio de mis padres y el continuó rechazó de mi hermano. Lo único que me salvaba de sus abusos era que sabia defenderme gracias a lo aprendido en el pasado por lo que pocas veces se atrevían a golpearme y cuando lo hacían no me quedaba callada. A los once años ingrese a la escuela como toda niña normal, y por obvias razones terminé en Slytherin. Fui una buena estudiante, desde el primer día los profesores se sorprendieron de mis habilidades para controlar la magia obscura y McGonagall, la actual directora, habló conmigo acerca lo que podía y no hacer con ella en el colegio.

Pero en mi tercer año fue cuando mi extraña vida volvió a cambiar. El magnífico auror y salvador del mundo mágico, Potter aceptó dar por exclusivamente un año la materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No podía creerlo, el hombre que arruinó mi vida arruinando mi materia favorita. Por obvias razones no me quedé en paz. Desde el primer momento ambos desarrollamos un odio mutuo y el se vio acosado por mis _bromas_ que iban desde pintarle el cabello con los colores de mi casa mientras dormía, hasta darle a beber algunas de las pociones que te ponían realmente enfermo por algunos días, enseñada por mi amo.

Cuando al fin se cansó de mis bromas comenzó a querer llevar una relación más civilizada, por lo que me llamó a su despacho, donde tuvimos una de las conversaciones que aunque ya pasaron más de seis años no he olvidado.

―Pasa ―indicó cuando con pereza toque la puerta.

Obedecí y sin mirar mucho me dirigí hacia el escritorio de madera donde frente al cual ya me había sentado muchas veces en mis múltiples castigos. Me recargué en el asiento de mi silla y miré el techo con aires de aburrimiento.

― ¿Seguirás haciéndome la vida imposible? ―preguntó con ese tono divertido que tanto me fastidiaba.

Levanté la vista y me enderecé en el asiento para mirarlo fijamente. El rostro de un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años me devolvió una mirada con aquellos ojos verdes brillantes que tanto me fastidiaban.

―Probablemente ―respondí después de analizar la situación.

―Y, al menos puedo saber ¿porque?

Negué con la cabeza lentamente.

―Mmm vamos no es tan difícil solo dime el motivo por el cual me odias tanto.

Analicé sus palabras, sería sencillo decirle que lo odiaba por haber acabado con uno de mis mejores maestros y a la vez uno de mis mejores amigos, pero si lo hacía probablemente dirían que fue culpa de Lucius y el volvería a la cárcel lo que pondría de mal humor a mi madre y mi hermano, que la pagarían conmigo.

Volví a negar con la cabeza.

―De acuerdo si no me quieres decir, adivinaré. ¿Es por lo sucedido con tu hermano en el pasado?

―No ―exclamé irritada, jamás intentaría vengarme por Draco, nunca lo quise lo suficiente como para hacerlo.

― ¿Por tus padres?

―No.

Frunció el ceño aparentemente confundido y llevó su mano hacia su cabello el cual revolvió antes de mirarme de nuevo y preguntar:

― ¿Algún amigo tal vez?

Dude un segundo pero decidí decir parte de la verdad, asentí secamente.

―De acuerdo, ¿algún compañero?

―No.

―Mmm, ¿sucedió hace poco?

―No.

―Vaya, entonces creo que será difícil que lo recuerde ―exclamó sonriendo antes de agregar―. Eres una chica resentida entonces ¿eh?

Lo mire con rabia y el quitó su sonrisa en el acto.

―Lo recuerda perfectamente ―susurré arrastrando las palabras.

―Entonces dime ¿Hace cuanto tiempo fue?

―Seis años ―confesé lentamente.

El pareció meditarlo un momento y poco después una sombra de comprensión iluminó sus ojos, su semblante se ensombreció pero casi al instante volvió a sonreír.

―Tres de Mayo de 1998 ¿No es así?

Asentí.

― ¿Algún mortifago?

―No.

―Vaya, así que, el mismísimo Voldemort ¿eh?

Asentí de nuevo.

―Bueno no quiero desilusionarte pero el nunca tuvo amigos. Si es que te consideras una.

La furia hacia aquel personaje que había estado creciendo en mí a lo largo de los seis años de mi vida me impulsó a ponerme en pie y sin poder mas estallé.

― ¡Usted no sabe nada! ―le grite ―. Usted nunca lo conoció, usted y todos los estúpidos maestros de este colegio creen que mis talentos se deben a sus estúpidas asignaturas, bien no saben lo equivocados que están, el me enseñó, el fue mi salvación, mi maestro, mi amo. No sabe nada de mi vida ni de la de el así que no venga ahora a decirme nada acerca de el porque… ¡No sabe nada!

Dicho esto me dirigí hacia la puerta pero el fue mas rápido y justo cuando mi mano tomó el pomo de la puerta...

―Detente ―murmuró lentamente ―. Lo siento, tienes razón yo no se nada acerca de tu pasado, pero se los horrores cometidos por él y tu familia y eso es lo único que importa al elegir de que lado quieres estar.

Agaché la cabeza sin soltar el pomo y susurré demasiado bajo.

―Son muchos años de odio, no puede pretender que de un día a otro lo perdone.

―No lo pretendo, yo sabré ganarme tu perdón ―me dijo en un tono mas alegre y añadió-. Es más, ven tengo algo para ti.

Se puso en pie y fue hasta una puerta en la parte trasera del despacho, me di la vuelta, avancé lentamente hasta la silla donde estaba sentada y me quedé de pie agarrando el respaldo de la silla. Momentos después el volvió sosteniendo un pedazo de pergamino en sus manos. Se sentó de nuevo en su silla y extendió el pergamino sobre la mesa, después ante mi mirada de confusión sacó su varita y dio dos golpes sobre el papel susurrando algo que me sonó así como _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_ y al instante comenzaron a aparecer letras por todo el papel y en ellas alcancé a leer:

Los señores **Lunatico, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta  
**proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos  
están orgullosos de presentar:  
**El mapa del Merodeador**

Potter infló el pecho con orgullo y abrió el pergamino que pude percibir era un exquisito mapa de todo el castillo, y en el miles de puntitos con diminutos letreros con leyendas como _Argus Filch_ o _Neville Longbottom_

―Que rayos ―murmuré acercándome más al mapa para ver bien. Localice el despacho de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y descubrí en el dos puntitos, uno decía _Harry Potter_ y el otro _Ingrid Malfoy_.

―Es un mapa de todo el castillo con las ubicaciones exactas de cada uno de los habitantes ―dijo aun con ese tono de ensueño.

―Increíble, ¿usted lo hizo? ―pregunté admirada.

El bufó y comenzó a reír ante mis palabras.

―Ya quisiera yo poder controlar magia como esta, no, no, como dice la inscripción lo elaboraron estos personajes ―contestó señalando las palabras que habían aparecido primero.

―¿Quiénes son? ―pregunté sin poder contener mi curiosidad.

―Eso querida, es algo que lo tendrás que descubrir tú ―afirmó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Puse mala cara y el me sonrió mas ampliamente.

―Vamos no me mires así, piensa que es una tarea más, y tienes hasta el próximo martes para descubrirlo, exactamente una semana, si para entonces no lo has descubierto me devuelves al mapa, si lo lograste te lo puedes quedar ―añadió sonriendo.

― ¿De verdad? ―inquirí incrédula.

―Claro.

―De acuerdo, lo lograre, ya verá.

―No lo dudo ―murmuró cuando tomé el mapa, lo guarde y me fui hacia la puerta sonriéndole por primera vez.

Ese día sin duda alguna fue uno de los que más cambiaron mi destino, provocaron ciertos cambios en mi vida que ahora enlistare para ustedes. Mis padres me odiaron aun más si es que eso era posible. Perdone completamente a Potter al descubrir que uno de los creadores del mapa era su padre. Desarrollé una afición tal a estos personajes que investigué todas y cada una de las partes de su vida, claro con mucha ayuda de mi profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y comencé la mayor aventura de mi vida.

Y dejando atrás mi presente (No tienen idea de lo irónico que suena esto), les contaré acerca de mi aventura. Dos años después de que descubrí el mapa, yo ya había descubierto todo lo que podía acerca de los (así llamados por ellos mismos) _Merodeadores_ y lo único que me quedaba era admirar a aquellos personajes cuyo destino había sido la muerte.

El primero de septiembre del 2005, acababa de empezar mi quinto año en Hogwarts, salía del banquete de inició de cursos con mis compañeras de casa cuando un chico de Ravenclaw de séptimo curso me detuvo entregándome un pergamino que indicaba que la directora me llamaba a su oficina para comunicarme que había una manera con la cual yo pudiera estudiar todas las materias que había presentado en mi solicitud, dijo que debido a mis calificaciones y de mi buen desempeño en las clases, me había sido permitido tener un giratiempos.

Mi alegría no pudo ser mayor, estaba tan emocionada ya que por un lado mí yo responsable decía que podría estudiar todo lo que quería y por otro lado podía llevar a cabo al fin mi gran sueño: conocer a los merodeadores.

¿Que creen ustedes que hice? Vamos era una fanática de esos personajes y tenía en mis manos el arma perfecta para poder volver en el tiempo y cumplir mi sueño. Pues para los ilusos que aún creen que me porte bien y obedecí a McGonagall (siendo una Slytherin, debería agregar) les diré que están muy equivocados y que en lo único que obedecí a mi directora fue en las instrucciones para utilizar el aparato. Haciendo las cuentas mentalmente deduje que para retroceder nada más y nada menos que treinta años, hacían falta al menos cinco mil vueltas. Fruncí el seño y me puse a pensar en que debía de existir una manera mas sencilla de viajar tanto tiempo atrás que no fuera la de hacer que mis dedos trabajaran toda la noche dándole vueltas a la manecilla del giratiempos.

Después de más de tres horas sin ninguna idea mire el aparato y, hastiada, lo arroje lejos. Reboto en la pared y quedo oculto debajo de una de las camas. Mire detenidamente el lugar donde había caído, al final no aguante la curiosidad

-¡Quiero retroceder 30 años! ―y para mi sorpresa el giratiempos en mi mano comenzó a temblar y la pequeña pantalla a brillar intensamente, todo dio vueltas a mí alrededor y en segundo me encontré flotando sobre mi cama en medio de un remolino de colores.

Al principio estaba realmente asustada pero después de los primeros quince minutos incluso me aburrí, después de media hora me puse en pie y descubrí que podía permanecer en pie sin caerme, a la hora de seguir en el remolino flote de cabeza riendo como una loca y cuando menos lo esperaba.

¡Pum! Caí de cabeza sobre la cama, mire a mi alrededor y no note nada diferente. Vaya, tanto aburrimiento para nada, me puse en pie y me desespérese, decidí dejar para después mi obsesión y bajar a comer algo a las cocinas ya que el banquete había terminado hace horas, mire hacia las camas y me sorprendí al no ver a mis compañeras dormidas ya que era bastante tarde, salí en puntillas hacia la sala común que descubrí vacía, no le preste atención a ese hecho y salí a buscar las cocinas.

Pero al pasar por el gran comedor una voz conocida llamó mi atención.

—A los nuevos les digo: Bienvenidos, y a los que no son nuevos les digo: Bienvenidos otra vez —Exclamó la voz de un hombre con tono empalagado.

Me asomé discretamente por las puertas abiertas del comedor y lo que vi me sorprendió en suma cantidad. Las mesas de las casas estaban a rebosar de estudiantes con caras de felicidad y grandes platos vacíos frente a cada uno, los fantasmas volaban sobre las mesas escuchando el discurso de un hombre sentado a la mesa de los profesores. El difunto Albus Dumbledore les sonreía a todos con los brazos extendidos hacia los estudiantes como si pretendiera abrazarlos a todos. Mire hacia la mesa de Slytherin buscando algún rostro familiar, nada, todos desconocidos. Mis ojos azules siguieron vagando por todo el salón tratando de encontrar algo que me indicara donde estaba y mi respuesta apareció en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde cuatro jóvenes bastante apuestos reían por lo bajo mientras Dumbledore decía "No se metan en problemas", los merodeadores al fin.


	2. Antes de lo esperado

Estaba sencillamente eufórica, lo había logrado al fin, había regresado a la época en que mis ídolos habían vivido, ahora podía vivir mi sueño, los conocería. Antes de poder salir del asombro descubrí que Dumbledore ya había despedido a todos y que los estudiantes comenzaban a ponerse en pie y caminar hacia la salida... donde yo estaba.

Vestía mi túnica y corbata de Slytherin así que no seria difícil mezclarme entre todos e inventar una buena historia, pero mi lado responsable sabia que debía hablar con Dumbledore y explicarle todo lo que había sucedido. A regañadientes me heche a correr por los pasillos hacia el despacho del director que en mi época pertenecía a McGonagall, al llegar ahí me senté en el suelo frente a las gárgolas a esperar a que el director hiciera su aparición.

No tuve que esperar mucho, cinco minutos después se escucharon pasos en el pasillo contiguo provocando que mi estomago se encogiera del miedo, me puse en pie justo cuando Dumbledore aparecía por el corredor charlando animadamente con la profesora McGonagall.

-Vaya, hola jovencita, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? -Preguntó mirando algo desconcertado mi uniforme.

-Si profesor, tengo un problema -Confesé evitando la severa mirada de la profesora.

-Bueno si puedo ayudarte lo haré con gusto, vamos adentro para que estés mas cómoda -Sugirió al tiempo que pronunciaba la contraseña "Dulce de leche" y las gárgolas se hacían a un lado desvelando una escalera de caracol.

Ambos profesores subieron por ella y yo temerosa los seguí, no sabia que dirían al contarles lo que había hecho, probablemente me enviarían de vuelta, no eso no lo iba a permitir, ya estaba aquí debía de aprovechar mi estancia en el pasado y cumplir mi objetivo.

La escalera se detuvo y Dumbledore abrió la puerta que conducía a su despacho, la habitación seguía igual que en el presente, las únicas diferencias eran que en uno de los aparadores había una vasija con símbolos extraños y claro esta que no había retrato del hombre barbudo frente a mi.

El director caminó hasta posicionase detrás de su escritorio y se sentó en la majestuosa silla en la que yo estaba acostumbrada ver a McGonagall, quien como si no hubiera nada extraño se sentó en la silla que yo ocupaba en mis reuniones con ella. Antes de que Dumbledore tuviera tiempo para ofrecerme otra silla yo agite mi varita e hice aparecer una de la nada lo que hizo que ambos profesores se mostraran ciertamente impresionados. No hicieron ningún comentario.

-Y bien, dime ¿En que te puedo ayudar...? -Inquirió curioso mientras me sentaba con elegancia.

-Ingrid. Vera, yo no soy de aquí -Comencé a explicar-. Es decir, no de esta época.

El abrió sus brillantes ojos azules con sorpresa y me miró como si me estuviera analizando.

-Vengo del 2005, estoy en mi quinto año de este mismo colegio, la profesora McGonagall... -Dude un momento, no estaba completamente segura de si debía revelar información del futuro-. bueno ella es la directora en mi tiempo -Revele al fin y la susodicha me presto atención al fin abriendo enormemente los ojos.

-Creo que no deberías revelarnos información del futuro -Me pidió Dumbledore y asentí-. Solo lo necesario para saber que te trajo aquí.

-Bueno pues, soy una muy buena estudiante y solicite a la profesora -Continué evitando mirar nada que no fueran los ojos azules del director-. un giratiempos para poder asistir a todas las materias que quería estar matriculada, pero apenas este año me dieron la autorización, y bueno pues en mi época soy una gran admiradora de ciertos alumnos que asisten en este año al colegio.

-Entiendo, y quisiste complacer tu curiosidad -Me dijo Dumbledore en un tono amigable pero que a mi me hizo sentir llena de culpa-. Bueno, tienes mi permiso para que los conozcas a quienes sean que quieres conocer, pero solo tienes un día, después de eso tendrás que volver aquí y te enviare de vuelta a tu época.

-Ese es otro de mis problemas -Debatí, no iba a rendirme tan fácil-. Vera Dumbledore, en mi tiempo las cosas son demasiado diferentes a como son actualmente, la guerra acabo hace 9 años, los mortifagos se han ido, el señor tenebroso ha muerto. Pero yo soy una Malfoy, la vida no es nada sencilla con mi apellido en esos tiempos, y mucho menos con mi vida. Por 6 años simplemente me dedicaba a intentar sobrellevar lo que me ocurría, hasta que conocí acerca de los Merodeadores...

-¿Que? ¿Esos revoltosos son los que te traen hasta aquí? -Me interrumpió McGonagall en el tono estricto que bien conocía yo.

-Si, esos revoltosos que en mi tiempo ya no viven -Le espeté y al instante su semblante fue reemplazado por uno de preocupación.

-Pero no es tanto tiempo, de donde tu vienes apenas tendrían unos cuarenta y tantos años, ¿Por que...? -Preguntó pero la calle con dos simples palabras.

-La guerra.

-Basta, no deberíamos saber tanto de lo que ocurrirá o podríamos alterar seriamente tu futuro -Intervino Dumbledore.

-Si usted logra que ese terrible mundo en el que vivo no ocurra se lo deberé eternamente -Supliqué.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. No sabemos que puede cambiar, incluso podrías dejar de existir, es muy arriesgado.

-Entonces solo dejame quedarme hasta que este lista para volver, no le causare problemas, seré una alumna mas que se mudo e ingreso a este colegio -Pedí mirándolo directamente-. Me adaptare a lo que usted disponga de mi en este tiempo pero por favor no me obligue a regresar.

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a donde estaba el sombrero seleccionador, se quedo mirándolo un buen rato hasta que al fin dijo:

-Así que eres Slytherin -No era una pregunta por lo que decidí no contestar-. ¿Te gustaría probar de nuevo?

Sonreí, lo había convencido, asentí secamente y me puse en pie, el me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que me acercara, bajo de su estante al sombrero y me lo puso en la cabeza ante la mirada atónita de McGonagall.

-Mm, mucho valor veo en ti, determinación por lograr lo que quieres, la ambición, el querer conseguir siempre mas de lo que tienes, mucha inteligencia y una prodigiosa habilidad con la varita, das siempre todo de ti cuando quieres algo, tienes una cualidad de cada casa, ¿A donde te enviare? -Escuche dudar en mi cabeza al sombrero. Me limite a sonreír con suficiencia, era una Slytherin y eso no iba a cambiar, el pareció estar de acuerdo conmigo porque abrió las comisuras de sus "labios" y dijo-. Slytherin.

-Lo sabia -Murmure demasiado bajo para que nadie me oyera.

-Bien, puedes ir a tu sala Común, recuerda Ingrid que eres una estudiante mas, y no puedes dar tu verdadero apellido, el señor Malfoy esta en quinto curso y creo que se alarmaría si su hija aparece en el colegio -Bromeó guiñandome un ojo.

-Lo haré señor no se preocupe, hasta mañana profesor, hasta mañana direc... perdón profesora McGonagall -Me corregí a tiempo pero aun así ella me miró dudosa, aun no estaba segura de poder confiar en mi.

Salí del despacho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero una duda surco mi mente, ¿Seguiría mi cama vacía? ¿Serian mis compañeras de curso como las de mi presente? ¿Como seria mi padre? Okey era mas de una.

Casi inconscientemente mis pies me arrastraron por los pasillos por el camino que llevaba a las mazmorras mientras mi mente intentaba imaginarse la situación que se aproximaba, iba por el séptimo piso cuando un maullido me saco de mi ensimamiento. Era la gata de Filch y yo iba a altas horas de la noche por los pasillos, mire a mi alrededor pensando en alguna forma de esconderme del conserje, podría explicarle todo lo que ocurría pero no quería que todo el mundo se enterara.

Justo cuando la sombra de Filch se asomo por el siguiente pasillo y yo me sentía perdida una puerta a mi derecha se abrió y algo me arrastro hacia dentro. La puerta se cerro detrás de mi y la luz se apago, cuando estaba a punto de gritar una mano me cubrió la boca y susurró en mi oído.

-Silencio -Era una voz de hombre sin duda y con tan solo esa palabra me derretí, su voz era sencillamente perfecta, de esas que te remueven todo tu interior y te hacen hacer idioteces. No me moví hasta que la luz se volvió a encender.

-Listo se fue -Dijo otro chico asomado por una especie de ventanilla en la pared.

-Wow estuvo cerca -Suspiró el chico que me detenía y me soltó yo me aleje de el y lo mire, era bastante apuesto, su cabello era negro, perfectamente ordenado, tenia unos impresionantes ojos grises y sus facciones eran lisas y hermosas-. ¿Que hacia una chica tan linda paseando a estas horas y sola por el castillo? -Preguntó mirándome al tiempo que se dirigía hacia una mesa detrás de el y tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Acabamos de llegar al colegio y ya estas ligando, vaya si eres rápido canuto -Se burlo un chico que hasta el momento no había visto, estaba sentado en un sillón reclinable comiendo botanas, su cabello era negro azabache y se revolvía en todas direcciones, sus ojos eran color miel intenso y brillaban con su sonrisa de superioridad, llevaba gafas pero era guapo-. Al menos preguntale su nombre.

Otros dos chicos detrás de mi comenzaron a reírse de su comentario y me gire para verlos, uno era el que estaba en la ventana, se encontraba recargado relajadamente sobre la pared mirándome, tenia cabello castaño y unos ojos dorados marcados por unas profundas ojeras que lo hacían parecer enfermo. El otro era mas bajito y rechoncho que los otros tres, pero aun así su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules le conferían un aspecto lindo y gracioso.

-Parece que se quedo muda -Dijo con sorna el chico de las ojeras.

-Lo siento -Murmuré volviendo a mirar al primer chico y le conteste sonriendo-. Venia de ver a Dumbledore e iba hacia mi sala común, me llamo Ingrid -Le dije al chico del sillón-. ¿Y ustedes?

-Sirius Black -Contestó el primero tendiéndome su mano, la acepte y el tomo la mía y se agachó para dejar un dulce beso al estilo antiguo en ella, me atonte por algunos segundos pero después mi cerebro proceso su nombre y enseguida comprendí de quien se trataba.

-Los merodeadores -Susurré demasiado bajo, pero aun así Sirius me escuchó.

-¿Como lo sabes? -Preguntó ante la mirada atónita de los otros tres.

Le ignore y me gire hacia el chico en el sillón.

-James Potter -Volteé a mi espalda para ver de frente a los otros dos que aun seguían sorprendidos-. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew.

-Vaya, esta chica nos ah espiado -Declaró James en cuanto se recupero del asombro.

-Si bueno cornamenta, ¿Es que quien no nos conoce? -Alardeó Sirius y lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

Remus y yo rodamos los ojos al mismo tiempo ante su comentario, sabia que era egocéntrico pero no creí que tanto.

-Yo... tengo esto -Susurré sacando de mi túnica el pergamino arrugado que hace dos años me había entregado Harry-. Ustedes lo crearon ¿Cierto?

Los cuatro miraron el trozo de papel en mis manos y después a mi con confusión, rode los ojos y me senté en un sillón próximo a donde me encontraba en pie. Extendí el mapa sobre mis piernas, urge en la bolsa interior de mi túnica hasta encontrar mi inseparable varita y tocando con la punta el pergamino susurré:

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas -Al instante el mapa comenzó a dibujarse sobre el pergamino, empezando por los nombres lo que hizo que los cuatro amigos se miraran extrañados y asombrados, les sonreí profundamente-. Vamos ahora muestrenme el suyo.

-¿Que cosa? -Preguntó James.

-Su mapa, supongo que es igual pero menos arrugado ¿No? -Exclamé con una gran sonrisa, sus rostros de confusión me dieron algo que pensar-. ¿Que acaso no lo han hecho?

-¿Hacer que? -Casi gritó Peter quien hasta el momento no había hablado pero que se le notaba bastante alterado, no podía culparlo, había metido la pata y hasta el fondo, me había adelantado a los acontecimientos, era obvio como no lo vi antes, ellos estaban en su quinto curso el año en el que crearon el mapa pero apenas había comenzado el año, aun ni siquiera lo planeaban seguramente.

-Lo siento, no debí...

-No ahora nos explicas, ¿De que rayos hablas? -Exigió Sirius.

-Esteem, yo me tengo que ir, muchas gracias por ayudarme pero se hace tarde, un placer conocerlos, hasta luego -Balbuceé mientras doblaba el mapa e intentaba caminar hacia la salida. Pero Remus me bloqueó el paso hacia la salida y me obligo a retroceder.

-No te iras hasta que nos aclares que demonios es eso y que tenemos que ver nosotros -Afirmó el.

-Exacto, así que ven y sientate que seguramente tienes mucho que contarnos -Demandó James.

-No puedo contarles nada, no saben lo peligroso que es que ustedes sepan algo, no debí haberles dicho nada, es que me emocione, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo conocerlos y simplemente me deje llevar, no hice cuentas, perdón, no me hagan hablar por favor -Supliqué.

-Te exigimos que... -Comenzó James.

-Basta Cornamenta, ya nos enteraremos después ¿Cierto? -Me preguntó Sirius y yo asentí sonriendo-. De acuerdo, perdonanos no debimos exijirte si no puedes contarnos.

-No se preocupen, yo lo siento por haberme adelantado a los acontecimientos, pero bueno en verdad es algo tarde y debo volver a mi sala común -Me excusé y guarde con mas calma el mapa y mi varita.

-¿En que año vas? -Cuestionó Sirius.

-Quinto curso, me acabo de mudar de... -Puse a mi cerebro a trabajar a toda velocidad para inventar un buen lugar-. París -Mentí, en parte por que viví ahí por un año y en parte porque fue el primer lugar que se me ocurrió.

-Ah, con razón no te había visto -Contestó el, bajo su mirada recorriéndome desde los pies hasta detenerse en mi corbata con los colores de..-. Slytherin.

-Si, es mi casa -Dije algo a la defensiva-. No me dirás que siguen con los prejuicios entre las casas ¿Verdad?

James y Sirius fruncieron el entrecejo visiblemente contrariados, no sabían aun que pensar de mi. Peter se alejo de la conversación y se fue a comer botanas mientras que Remus se sentó cómodamente a vernos hablar.

-Solo con algunos -Reveló al fin Sirius.

-Bueno, me voy -Me despedí por tercera vez, pero al mirar una ultima vez a mi alrededor me di cuenta de algo-. ¿Esta es la sala de los menesteres?

-Si -Contestó orgulloso James-. ¿Porque?

-Nada, creí que no la conocían, o eso me dijo Harry -Murmuré mas para mi misma-. Hasta luego chicos.

Salí dejándolos hablando, alcance a escuchar un comentario que me hizo sonreír.

-Es extraña esa chica -Decía James.

-Bastante -Corroboró Sirius-. Pero es bastante linda.

Nadie replico y yo me apresure hacia mi sala común, estaba feliz, al fin los había conocido y mucho antes de lo esperado.


	3. Conociendote

_Perdon por tardarme tanto pero es qe estoy tratando de que la historia sea lo mas legitima posible asi que me la vivo en el diccio jojo, un detalle: se que Lucius a estas alturas ya se graduó pero es importante para la historia por lo que lo necesito espero no les importe.  
Ahora si empezemos, disfruten este cap..._

* * *

Sostenida unicamente por mi fuerza de voluntad, ya que mis pies no parecian querer reaccionar, me plante frente al tapiz de dos magos que luchaban en un duelo en el cual ambos eran bastante malos, con el unico pensamiento de que habia olvidado pedirle la contraseña a Dumbledore. En cuanto los magos me vieron dejaron a un lado sus varitas y se acercaron al borde del tapiz.

-¿Contraseña? -Preguntó uno, me encoji de hombros y el mago volvio a su duelo despues de rodar los ojos.

Cerre los ojos arta de la actitud arrogante de aquellos inutiles magos y me recargue contra la pared con las piernas temblando. Pensé en lo que diria mi padre si me viera ahi encojida del miedo _"Eres una Malfoy y los Malfoy's no pueden sentir miedo, ese es un sentimiento demasiado bajo para caer en el". _Recordar a mi altanero padre solo me puso mas nerviosa, el estaria ahi dentro, no sabia como actuaria frente a el.

-¿Que haces aqui a estas horas? -Segui escuchando la voz de mi padre en mi cabeza, o eso crei hasta que lo escuche carraspear y tuve que abrir los ojos.

Mi padre a los diecisiete años era igual de frivolo y egocentrico, su cabello seguia pefectamente peinado hacia atras sin un cabello fuera de su lugar aunque lo llevaba mas corto, sus ojos azules seguian mirandome con la misma frialdad que en el presente. Su cuerpo era musculoso pero no lo suficiente para ser intimidante, su insignia de prefecto brillaba en su tunica negra. Era identico a mi hermano, el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos, la misma composicion, y la misma aficion a que su insignia brillara como una moneda de veinticinco centavos.

-Lo siento -Murmuré mirando el suelo, no me atrevia a mirarlo a los ojos-. Soy nueva y me encontraba en la oficina del director, pero no me dió la contraseña.

Lucius Malfoy me evaluo de pies a cabeza deteniendose bastante tiempo en mis ojos, identicos a los suyos, al final asintió y en mi interior respire tranquila, fue hacia los magos del tapiz y pronunció la contraseña "Lengua de serpiente". Al instante el tapiz dio un giro de 180° para abrile paso a una sencilla puerta de madera, la abrio para entrar a la magnifica sala comun de Slytherin.

Durante treinta años no habia cambiado nada, las luces tenian el mismo verde que te daba la sensacion de estar bajo el agua, los sillones de cuero negro brillaban como si fueran nuevos, las pequeñas mesitas llenas de pergaminos y plumas en las que los estudiantes hacian sus deberes, la misma alfombra negra, los mismos colores verde y plateados de las paredes y los mismos pasillos a ambos lados de la sala que conducian a los dormitorios.

El prefecto no se digno a seguir hablando conmigo, fue directo a sentarse frente a las alegres llamas de la chimenea a un lado de una chica de cabello rubio hasta la cintura que leia un libro, la abrazó por los hombros, ella encantada con el gesto dejo el libro aun lado y beso su mejilla. Hize una mueca y hui hacia los dormitorios antes de que mis padres comenzaran a besarse.

Casi al final del pasillo estaba la puerta con la leyenda "Quinto curso". Respire profundo y la abri. Seis sencillas camas con doseles cerrados y de colores intercalados (verdes y plateados) decoraban el cuarto, al final habia dos puertas que llevaban a los baños. Sigilosamente me dirigi a la ultima cama vacia, descubri con satisfaccion que mi baul habia viajado conmigo. Me pusé la pijama y sin aguantar mas el sueño me recoste en mi cama y me quede dormida.

Desperte a la mañana siguiente con la sensacion de no haber dormido nada, mis compañeras de cuarto charlaban ruidosamente sobre lo que harian ese año, abri los ojos y me revolvi entre las sabanas recordando mi hermoso sueño.

Habia estado en un pasillo desierto, era de noche y me encontraba sentada en una de las ventanas en la que daba directamente la luz de la luna, abrazando a un chico que enterraba su cara en mi cuello oliendo mi perfume... Era un merodeador.

Maldije mentalmente a mis compañeras de cuarto una vez mas por haberme despertado justo antes de averiguar cual de los cuatro chicos estaba en mi sueño, me sente sobre la cama y mire el dosel plateado que me protegia de las miradas curiosas de las chicas. Lo abri un poco y baje mis pies, me calze las pantuflas y corri a mi baul, ellas me miraron curiosas pero no dijeron nada, tome mi uniforme y mi toalla y sali disparada al baño antes de que alguna tuviera tiempo de hacer algun comentario.

Quince minutos despues ya estaba arreglada y lista para mi primer dia de clases, no entendia porque me temblaban tanto las piernas al dirigirme hacia la puerta del baño, no era la primera vez que entraba a un nuevo colegio, y en aquella ocasión mi actitud habia sido incluso soberbia.

Respire una vez mas para tranquilizarme y sali del baño sin mirar al grupito de chicas que se amontonaban en una de las camas charlando, me calze los zapatos y busque mi mochila en el baul. Escuche un poco de la conversacion de mis compañeras, hablaban de un chico que al parecer habia jugado con todas, pero antes de saber quien era ellas decidieron que era hora de almozar y se fueron.

Frustrada me levante y casi me vuelvo a caer cuando vi de pie frente a mi a una de ellas.

-Hola, ¿Como te llamas? -Preguntó con una voz extrañamente aguda, era alta y de piel clara, sus ojos color miel relucian bajo sus largas pestañas, su cabello rubio platino caia sobre sus hombros con naturalidad y tenia una sonrisa de dientes perfectos.

-Ho.. Hola -Tartamudeé aun intentando recuperarme del asombro-. Ingrid ¿Y tu?

-Soy Nikky o Nicole como prefieras, Nicole Diggory, ¿De donde vienes?

-De... Paris -Menti dudosa-. Mmm, tengo algo de hambre ¿Quieres bajar?

-Claro, vamos te presentare a mis amigas -Contestó alegremente y yo hizé una mueca que pretendia ser una sonrisa-. Y ¿Porque...?

-¿Vine a este colegio? -La interrumpí-. Mis padres tenian que venir a trabajar aqui y me transfirieron de Beauxbatons.

-Oh vaya, ¿Quienes son tus padres? -Inquirió con la curiosidad reflejada en sus brillantes ojos, comenzé a dudar, si mencionaba alguna familia que no fuera de sangre pura acabaria acosada por las bromas y burlas de todos los Slytherins, pero no podia decir que era una Malfoy y menos el verdadero nombre de mis padres. Obligue a mi mente a trabajar a toda velocidad hasta que recorde a mi profesor de Herbologia, sabia que no era una muy buena idea pero no tenia otra mejor.

Justo cuando iba a hablar, un chico de nariz respingada y cabello negro largo paso a un lado de nosotras y sin fijarse empujo a Nicole hacia un lado.

-Fijate por donde vas Quejicus -Le gritó un chico de cabello castaño y grandes musculos que se acercó a Nicole y la rodeo por la cintura. Ella rodo los ojos y se dejo abrazar-. ¿Como estas hermosa?

-Michael, ¿Algun dia entenderas que no quiero salir contigo? -Preguntó ella en tono cansino.

-Oh vamos Nikky, ¿Porque no? -Debatió el.

-Porque no quiero -Explicó la chica, me miró y un brillo macabro alumbro sus ojos-. ¿Conoces a Ingrid? Es nueva, viene de Beauxbatons.

El tal Michael me miró de arriba a abajo como examinandome deteniendo su mirada en mis pechos lo que no me hizó gracia.

-Ey mi cara esta aqui arriba -Le indiqué mosqueada-. Nicole yo me voy quiero desayunar antes de clases.

-Voy contigo -Dijo ella que para safarze del abrazo del chico tuvo que aceptar un beso rapido en su boca y se apuro para ponerse a mi lado-. Lo siento, llevo años tratando de hacer que me deje en paz.

-Pues no creo que si lo besas te quiera dejar -Le espeté tal vez un poco mas molesta de lo que debi, ella me miro ceñuda y yo me limite a encojerme de hombros-. Si lo ignoras talvez funcione mejor.

Salimos al pasillo e ibamos charlando de las materias y los profesores cuando unas risas estreidentes cerca de donde estabamos nos interrumpieron, inmediatamente Nicole volteó a ver a los cuatro chicos que animadamente iban bromeando con las mochilas al hombro y uniformes de Gryffindor. Al verlos soltó una sonrisa radiante hacia ellos y como si yo no estuviera alli se dió media vuelta y avanzó hacia ahi con naturalidad.

Me detuve a esperar a que mi compañera volviera mientras me fijaba en sus gestos, Peter la miraba embobado como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto una chica, Remus rodo los ojos y murmuró algo tan bajo que probablemente nadie escuchó, James la saludo con un sencillo beso en la mejilla y despues fijo su mirada en mi mientras que Sirius... oh vaya si que me sorprendi cuando la recibió con un apretado abrazo y un apasionado beso.

En cuanto Remus me vió abandono a la parejita y avanzó hasta mi, James lo siguió y Peter no tuvo otra opcion mas que dejar de ver a Nicole e irse con sus amigos.

-Hola, ¿Que tal todo? -Preguntó el rubió al llegar a mi lado.

-Te acompañaremos a desayunar, ellos dos se tardaran un buen rato -Añadió James antes de dejarme contestar.

-¿Son novios? -No pude evitar que la pregunta emanara de mis labios.

-Si -Afirmó James-. Pero ya duraron una semana, supongo que para mañana o el miercoles ya terminaron.

-¿Porque? -Yo y mi bocota ¿Algun dia aprenderia a callarme?

Los tres amigos me miraron sonrientes, James me paso el brazó por los hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia al Gran Comedor, con aires expertos comenzó a relatarme su respuesta.

-Veras, Canuto es un gran admirador de las chicas, creé que ahi que probarlas todas antes de encontrar una que de verdad valga la pena...

-Osea que es mujeriego -Comenté interrumpiendo su relato.

-Pues si lo quieres ver asi... yo creo que mas bien es una inspiracion para que las mujeres se esfuerzen por algo interesante, que prueben lo bueno de la vida antes de llegar con el chico que sera para ellas.

Rode los ojos al mismo tiempo que Remus y sonrei, al parecer el unico con cerebro de los cuatro era el.

-¿Tu estas de acuerdo con eso Remus? -Pregunté mirandolo.

-Yo solo mantengo la firme esperanza de que algun dia deje de tratar a las chicas como si valieran lo mismo que su mesada, y supongo que para eso hara falta una buena chica, una que si tenga cerebro -Respondió y supuse que a el no le caia nada bien Nicole-. Pero el problema es que parece que todas las que estan con el, dejan de pensar en cuanto se les acerca.

-Gracias por el hermoso alago, Lunatico -Agradeció Sirius apareciendo derepente a mi lado derecho y pasando su brazo izquierdo por mi cintura-. ¿Como estas linda?

-Bien, gracias, ¿Y mi amiga Nicole? -Miré hacia atras pero ambos chicos me tenian lo suficientemente agarrada como para poder estirarme como me hubiera gustado.

-Mmm pues creo que se fue de vuelta a su sala comun o talvez este en el comedor -Confesó dudando-. No se ni me interesa.

-¿Como que no? ¿Que no es tu novia?

-No ya no -Dijo sencillamente y James sonrió, yo no podia creer la hipocrecia de el que hasta hace unos dias habia sido uno de mis idolos, ¡que equivocada estaba!-. Ando en busca de chica nueva, ¿Te interesaria?

Le hizé una mueca y me libere de sus brazos, bese en la mejilla a James y a Remus, me despedi con la mano de Peter y le contesté enfadada.

-Ire a buscar a Nicole, los veo despues chicos, que decepcion me llevo de ti Sirius Black -Di media vuelta y me fui apresuradamente hacia el comedor, lo escuche llamarme a gritos pero lo ignore y seguí mi camino, y es que habia tantas cosas que los libros no te contaban. Era obvio que en el anuario de la generacion 1971-1978 no iban a escribir en la entrada de Sirius _"Uno de los mas mujeriegos del colegio" _pero aun asi me lleve una gran fiazco al enterarme de lo que realmente era.

Llegue al comedor envuelta en mis pensamientos, mis ojos viajaron hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde un grupito de chicas envolvian a otra de melena rubia que al parecer lloraba el mar de lagrimas, fui hacia alli ignorando a los curiosos que me señalaban y hacian comentarios.

-Amm, ¿Nicole? -La llamé dudosa, las demas chicas me miraron como si fuera un bicho raro pero ella en cuanto me vió se lanzó a mis brazos llorando aun-. Tranquila, no entiendo como puedes llorar por un chico asi.

-Es que, es perfecto, lo que siempre quise -Confesó entre sollozos.

-Pero es un engreido, patan y mujeriego ¿Porque sigues sufriendo por el? -No tuvo que responder, esas eran las caracteristicas de el chico perfecto para una completa Slytherin, suerte que yo tenia un poco de todas las casas. Ella seguia llorando asi que añadi-. Slughorn viene para aca trata de calmarte un poco.

-¿Como sabes su nombre? -Preguntó una de las amigas de Nicole y yo palidecí, era cierto se supone que no debia de saber nada.

-Yo le dije -Recordó Nicole limpiandose las lagrimas-. Gracias Ingrid, sientate con nosotras.

Le dedique una media sonrisa y me sente a su lado aun abrazandola, comimos un poco de pan con mermelada y leche, despues de que los platos habian desaparecido, Slughorn llegó por fin con nosotras y nos entregó nuestros horarios.

-Señorita Malfoy, un placer tenerla en mi casa, debo de anunciarle que esta oficialmente convocada a una que otra reunion que realizó con los demas estudiantes cada cierto tiempo... -Deje de escucharlo, mire con terror a mis compañeras que tras oir a Slughorn pronunciar mi apellido miraron a Lucius al otro lado del salon y se pusieron a cuchichear entre ellas-. El material necesarió para mis clases... ¿Señorita Malfoy?

-Gracias profesor, si compré lo necesario, gracias -Le arrebaté el horarió mirandolo con rabia y me volvi a sentar, el le entregó los horarios a las chicas y se fue con otros alumnos.

-¿Una Malfoy? -Comenzó Nicole sorprendida.

-¿Eres pariente de Lucius? -Añadió Shantal, una chica de cabellos obscuros y ojos azules.

-¿Que eres de el? -Siguió Rose, la gemela de Alisson, ambas eran castañas y tenian ojos del mismo color que su cabello.

-¿Nos lo presentarias? -Continuó Cameron, hermana de un chico de Hufflepuff, de cabello negro y ojos violetas.

-¿Que clases tienes ahora? -Terminó Alisson (¿les mencione ya que era la que mejor me caia?) le entregué mi horario sonriendo y respire profundo para poder inventar algo convincente.

-Si, soy una Malfoy, Si o eso creo, y me parece que somos primos lejanos. Hace años que mis padres y los suyos no se veian porque nunca tuvieron una buena relacion entre ellos y ademas viviamos en el extranjero asi que no lo recuerdo -Amo mi facilidad para mentir-. Ah y no se los presentaria, es demasiado arrogante.

-Oh vaya -Exclamarón las cuatro curiosas y antes de que pudieran seguir preguntando tome mi mochila y me puse en pie.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Si -Aceptó Alisson y se levantó, las otras se levantaron a regañadientes y nos siguieron hasta nuestra primer clase del dia: Pociones y si creen que no se podia poner peor, se equivocan, la compartiamos con los Gryffindor's.

Al salir del Comedor, nos encontramos al poderoso Sirius Black charlando animadamente con una Ravenclaw, Nicole se puso a llorar de nuevo y yo le lanzé una mirada de despreció a aquel chico que me sonreia con soberbia. Todo el camino tuve que soportar a Nicole que no dejaba de sollozar replicando que lo queria y que necesitaba estar con el y demas tonterias que no escuche.

Llegamos a el aula de Pociones y nos detuvimos afuera a esperar a que el profesor hiciera su aparicion, ahi vi a los merodeadores pero de nuevo faltaba Black asi que me disculpe con mis amigas y fui con ellos para deshacerme un rato de los lloriqueos de Nicole.

-Hola de nuevo chicos -Salude.

-Hola Ingrid, ¿Sabias que si tus compañeritos te ven con nosotros no seras muy bien recibida? -Inquirió Lupin preocupado.

-Ba, no me importa, somos amigos ¿No?

-Claro que si -Contestó James sonriente.

-Entonces no me importa, que digan lo que quieran, _"un Malfoy nunca tiene que temer el que diran"_ -Recite las palabras de mi padre, pero al ver sus rostros de sorpresa descubri que no habia sido muy buena idea decirles mi apellido.

-¿Malfoy? -Repitió un atonito Peter y de nuevo me maldije mentalmente.

-Mmm si, desafortunadamente, aunque mis padres no son iguales a el resto de mi familia deberia aclarar -Las mentiras se estaban volviendo algo muy comun en mi.

-Vaya, crei que todos los Malfoy eran mortifagos -Comentó Remus y me mordi el labio para ocultar mi mentira.

-Bueno pues al menos yo no, ni mis padres, hace mucho que no veo a la familia.

-Eso es lo importante -Dijo James revolviendome el cabello.

Le sonrei y por dentro me relaje, ya habia tenido suficiente ese dia de preocupaciones y meteduras de pata, esperaba que no siguiera igual. Justo cuando Sirius se digno a aparecer con aquella sonrisa de suficiencia el profesor Slughorn abrió la puerta de la clase y pude escapar de el y del brazo que sentia llegar por mi cintura. Estaba segura de que si Nicole veia que me abrazaba me haria una escenita de los mil demonios antes de que pudiera explicarle nada.

Fui a sentarme con Alisson en el tercer pupitre del lado izquierdo y espere a que el profesor comenzara su clase. Nadie saco libros o pergaminos por lo que decidi dejar mi mochila en el suelo.

-Bienvenidos a su quinto curso de pociones, como sabran este año es uno de los mas importantes ya que presentaran sus TIMOS que son uno de los examenes mas importantes de su vida academica... -Y asi continuó lo que fue un relato sumamente aburrido acerca de las importantisimas notas y de lo mucho que debiamos estudiar para sacar lo maximo de nosotros y bla bla bla. Deje de escuchar a mitad de la clase y me dedique a pensar en tonterias hasta que un pedazo de pergamino aterrizo suavemente en mi pupitre.

Mire hacia atras y vi a Sirius sonriendome con descaro. Pensé en romperlo pero como siempre mi curiosidad pudo mas.

_"¿Que tal linda? ¿Porque estas enojada conmigo?"_

Mire a Slughorn quien seguia escribiendo en el pizarron cosas que no entendi del todo pero que no me importaba escuchar y garabateé debajo de su caligrafia estilizada una respuesta.

_"Por que eres un arrogante, presumido y egocentrico Black"_

Obligue a aquel papelito a levitar con cuidado hasta su pupitre donde descanso tranquilamente, y me gire para mirar al profesor, pero antes de que pudiera concentrarme ya tenia de nuevo el pergamino.

_"¿Y que? Tu vives con mas de un puñado, empezando por las cinco que duermen contigo, ¿Y solo conmigo te enojas? No me parece justo"_

Frunci el seño mientras escribia apresuradamente.

_"¿Y porque ellos lo hacen tu tambien debes hacerlo? Crei que eras mas original"_

Antes de lo esperado obtuve mi contestacion.

_"Bueno ya, ¿Podemos llevar la fiesta en paz? Seamos amigos"_

Dude mas de la cuenta en contestar hasta que me decidi por lo siguiente:

_"De acuerdo, pero solo si no te vuelves a meter con mis "amigas" ¿Okey?"_

Al leer mi respuesta solto una carcajada que atrajo la atención de toda la clase.

-¿Que es tan gracioso señor Black? -Preguntó bastante molesto el profesor.

-Nada señor, lo siento -Se disculpó finjiendo seriedad.

_"Ya vez lo que provocas, sigue contandome chistes como esos y terminare en un buen castigo y tu me tendras que ayudar"_

Bufé con cuidado de que mi voz no se elevara como la suya y escribi:

_"¿Cual chiste?"_

Rapidamente me escribió su contestacion.

_"Ese de que no me volviera a meter con tus amigas, no lo necesito ya las conosco a todas muuy bien y creeme que no cometó el mismo error dos veces"_

Antes de que pudiera escribirle una respuesta, el timbre que indicaba el fin de la clase sonó y todos se levantaron rumbo a la salida, me reuní con las demas en la puerta y salimos, pero antes le dedique una sonrisa discreta a Sirius que el me devolió contento. Sabia que detras de esa mascara de conquistador estaba el verdadero Sirius Black y no iba descansar hasta encontarlo.

De ahi en fuera el resto del dia fue aburrido, los lunes no compartia otra clase con los Gryffindor y los maestros se la pasaron (igual que Slughorn) hablandonos de los TIMOS, la clase a la que realmente me interesaba ir era DCAO pero esa la tenia hasta el dia siguiente, y adivinen con quien... exactamente.


	4. ¿Cita por accidente?

A la mañana siguiente el sol apareció deslumbrando los amplios jardines del terreno de Hogwarts, pronosticando que ese seria un gran dia, mis compañeras de habitacion de nuevo me habian despertado, esta vez charlando acerca de que harian despues de clases, pero a diferencia de la anterior ocasión ahora se los agradecia.

Me sente sobre las sabanas recordando el sueño. En el estaba mi orgulloso hermano y su novia la sangre limpia Astoria Greengrass, ambos llegaban tomados de la mano a mi espectacular mansion y se sentaban a cenar con mis padres, casi al final de la cena que transcurria en total tranquilidad sin las miradas de despreció cuando yo estaba en casa, Draco se levantó y sacó un anillo de su tunica pidiendole matrimonió a Astoria.

Mi mente travieza se preguntaba si de casualidad eso es lo que estaba pasando en el presente y de algun modo yo podia verlo, pero mi razón me decia que seguramente solo era una casualidad. Recordar mi vida en el 2005 solo habia hecho que comenzará a cuestionarme acerca de lo que estaria pasando alla, ¿Habrian notado ya mi ausencia? ¿Me estarian buscando? ¿Alguien en el presente se habria dado cuenta ya de lo que habia hecho? ¿Enviarian a alguien a buscarme?

Solo tenia respuesta para la primera pregunta, seguramente ya habrian notado que no estaba, y no era mi orgullo Malfoy el que me lo decia, era simple y sencillamente que hacia demasiadas cosas en el presente en las que alguien me hubiera notado. Era la cabecilla de mi grupo de amigas, Brithanie y Prue ya deberian de estar sacandose los cabellos porque no tenian a quien obedecer. Era cazadora en mi equipo de quidditch, Elyse deberia de estar gritando por no encontrar a su cazadora estrella. Y era una de las mejores en cualquier clase, asi que los profesores deberian de preguntarse donde estaria mi brillante mano alzada ante cada una de sus preguntas.

Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme, se hacia tarde y tenia que apresurarme para ir a clases, recorí el dosel de mi cama y con un simple "Hola chicas" sali corriendo hacia el baño que Shantal acababa de dejar libre.

Cuando estuve lista para salir recorde que habia dejado el uniforme en el armario por lo que tendria que salir en toalla, bueno no era tan malo solo estaban mis compañeras ahi afuera, respire hondo y abrí la puerta. Casi me caigo al suelo al ver ahi de pie a Michael Blair mirandome con malicia.

Avanzé presurosa hacia la cama ignorando a Nicole y su perplejo acompañante, tome mi uniforme y me sente en las cobijas cerrando de un golpe el dosel, me vestí lo mas rapido que pude y cuando estaba a punto de salir escuché como cerraban la puerta asi que sonreí aliviada y abri la cortina plateada.

-Hola linda -Exclamó Michael con quien al parecer me habia quedado sola... ¡¡y en mi habitacion!!

-Hola -Susurré y me alejé de el llendo hacia mi baul, me agaché y busque apresuradamente mi mochila.

-Sabes, ya me cansé de perseguir a Nicole -Afirmó mientras avanzaba peligrosamente hacia mi.

-Ah que bien, ya era hora -Comenté finjiendo tranquilidad, al fin apareció mi bendita mochila, metí los libros necesarios para ese dia en ella y me pusé en pie encontrandome con el rostro del chico a centimetros de mi cara.

-Si, ya tengo nueva victima -Aclaró antes de intentar besarme, lo que recibió fue una buena cachetada en toda la extención de su cara.

-Ni se te ocurra -Amenazé antes de irme hacia la salida de mi dormitorio, el me siguió hasta que llegamos a la sala comun donde un monton de estudiantes esperaban a sus amigos o conversaban despues de haber desayunado.

Ibamos a mitad de la sala cuando me alcanzó, me tomó por la cintura y me atrajó hacia el, todos nos miraron asombrados pero antes de que sus labios pudieran acercarse mas de lo debido a mi cuello ya habia tomado mi varita y el habia saltado por los aires sin necesidad de que hubiera tenido que pronunciar el conjuro.

-Vuelvete a meter conmigo rata inmunda y te juró que te arrepentiras de haberme mirada siquiera -Le espeté mientras guardaba mi varita, el se recuperó pronto del ataque y me miro con furia.

-Nadie me amenaza -Dijó en el tono que Draco utilizaba cuando mi varita estaba fuera de mi alcanzé y el sabia que se encontraba a salvo.

-No es una amenaza, es una advertencia, no quiero que le pasé nada a tu rostro que cuidas como si fueras una niña -Todos los oyentes ahogaron un gritó y fijaron su mirada en el chicó frente a mi que estaba livido de rabia-. No tienes idea del daño que puede llegar a hacerte mi varita asi que mejor dejame en paz.

Mis brillantes ojos azules siguieron la trayectoria de su mano hasta su tunica y en el mismo segundo que el me apuntaba con su varita yo ya lo amenazaba con la mia. Ante el gritó de "Desmaius" proviniente de su boca, me pusé en una posición de ataque y antes de que el rayo rojo llegara a rozarme siquiera mi escudo ya habia aparecido por obra de mi mente.

-Te lo adverti -Murmuré demasiado bajo, y conjuré un brillante rayo azul de la punta de mi varita, uno de los conjuros de mi amo.

Pero para mi mala suerte mi padre apareció justo a tiempo y bloqueó el hechizo.

-¿Quien te enseño eso? -Preguntó obviamente diriguiendose a mi, me mordi el labio nerviosa, ¿Que se supone que iba a decirle? "Oh si padre fijate que en el futuro soy una fiel seguidora de Lord Voldemort y el me apreciaba lo suficiente como para enseñarme a realizar ese hechizo" Sin duda esa oración estaba mal desde el principio asi que me limite a permanecer en silencio-. Sigueme -Ordenó y yo obedientemente fui con el.

Salimos de la sala comun y me llevo hasta el quinto piso, la cuarta puerta despues de una estatua extraña, yo conocia esa sala pero no recordaba donde la habia visto, el pronunció una contraseña "Amanecer" y la puerta se abrió. Lucius me tomó del brazo con poca gentileza y me aventó dentro, despues de revisar cada cubiculo y de correr a Mirtle de uno se giró hacia mi mirandome con el despreció marcado en sus finas facciones.

Tal como lo sospechaba estabamos en el baño de prefectos, supuse que era un buen lugar para hablar sin que nadie te escuchara, pensandolo bien en ese lugar podias gritar, hacer explotar algo, asesinar a alguien y nadie escucharia nada. Me quede en silencio esperando que el hablara.

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó con aquel tono caracteristico de los Malfoy: arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Que? -Finji hacerme la ingenua, era lo unico que podia hacer.

-¿Donde aprendiste ese hechizó? -Cuestionó acercandose mas a mi.

-En... en Paris -Mentí.

-No mientas, se perfectamente quien es la unica persona que sabe realizar ese hechizó asi que a mi no me vas a engañar -Me espetó y me congele, si, seguramente a estas alturas Lucius ya era mortifago, seguramente ya habria visto a mi amo hacer que su varita emitiera rayos azules intensos como el que yo acababa se invocar. Pero no tenia idea de que contestarle.

-Entonces ya debe saber donde lo aprendí -Susurré intentando parecer desafiante.

El se quedo en silencio unos minutos, y justo cuando las comisuras de su boca se abrian, se escuchó una voz fuera del baño que le indicaba la contraseña a la puerta, enseguida Lucius cambió su expreción por una vigilante y acortó la distancia entre nosotros. En un segundo tenia a mi padre mucho mas cerca de lo que me habria gustado tenerlo nunca. Me abrazó por la cintura atrayendome a su musculoso cuerpo en el mismo segundo en el que entraba una chica pelirroja con los ojos verde esmeralda mas hermosos que habia visto, en realidad solo los habia visto una vez y eso habia sido hace dos años.

-Oh, perdon no sabia que interrumpía -Dijó la madre de mi profesor de Defensa con los ojos realmente desorbitados y algo entumesidos en los bordes.

-No interrumpes nada -Le grité intentando que no pensara como mi querido padre habia intentado hacerle dar a entender-. Solo estabamos hablando -Agregué ante la mirada furica de Lucius y la incredula de Lily Evans.

-Si, bueno me voy para que continuen... hablando -Anunció e intentó salir, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta le grité:

-No espera, voy contigo tengo bastante hambre y mi conversación con Lucius ya terminó.

-No, tu no vas a ninguna parte hasta que me expliques lo que me estabas diciendo -Me espetó el.

-Dije que me voy, hasta luego Lucius -Se despidió y se safo del abrazo del chico antes de seguir a una pelirroja bastante confundida.

Cuando ibamos por el siguiente pasillo la miré de perfil, era realmente linda, su nariz parecia una comica bolita perfectamente moldeada y muy llena de pecas, su cabello caia por su espalda con naturalidad y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. Pero noté que estaban algo rojos, como si hubiera llorado.

-¿Que te molesta? -Pregunté sin poder contener mi curiosidad.

-¿Eh? -Contestó evidentemente distraida-. Ah, una mejor pregunta sería quien me molesta -Añadió aun con ese tono de ensoñación.

-De acuerdo, ¿Quien te molesta? -Segui insistiendo.

-Un arrogante, engreido, petulante, soberbió, vanidoso, arrogante, insolente... -Continuó insultandolo por un pasillo mas hasta que sonreí y le dije:

-Una bella muestra del diccionario Lily, pero se habria podido resumir en dos simples palabras: Sirius Black.

-¿Que? Ah, no, el otro arrogante, engreido, petulante...

-Okey entendi -La corte antes de hecharme a reir-. Supongo que uno de los amigos de Black, no creo que haya sido Remus porque es bastante simpatico, Peter no tiene ni la mitad de cerebro que uno de los otros tres y nada que presumir, eso nos lleva al ultimo Merodeador...

-James Potter -Murmuró en el tono con el que se pretende ofender.

Fue inevitable reirme de su tono y de su expreción de rabia pero al ver su mirada asesina decidi dejar de reir.

-Lo siento, es que James me parece todo un angelito a comparacion de Black -Comenté.

-No lo es cuando se la pasa todo el dia persiguiendote e intentando que salgas con el de las maneras mas vergonzosas que se le ocurren y despues va y embruja a uno de tus mejores amigos -Farfulló molesta.

-¿Y porque no simplemente aceptas? -Pregunté casualmente.

-Porque prefiero salir con el rey sireno antes de con ese inutil y arrogante de Potter -Vaya, si que se le veia enfadada, si pudieran ver su cara, hechaba chispas por los ojos.

-No es tan malo, suele ser simpatico -Intenté apoyar al chico.

-Ba, si tiene un ego del tamaño de Australia -Debatió.

Me volvi a reir a carcajadas, pero la voz de dos chicos en el pasillo contiguó nos hizó callar a las dos.

-Vamos cornamenta, ya rindete, ¿Que te hace pensar que Lily saldra contigo? -Preguntaba aquel chico en el que habia estado pensando desde ayer.

-Porque yo se que si quiere, solo se hace la dificil, pero este plan no fallara -Afirmó James y pude notar como Lily a mi lado apretaba los puños con fuerza como si quisiera lanzarse contra aquel chico de lentes que en ese momento giraba para encontrarse frente a frente con nosotras.

-Si claro, la veintiungesima octava es la vencida ¿No? -Sirius y yo comenzamos a reir de su comentarió mientras que los otros dos chicos se ponian rojos, uno por la verguenza de ser encontrado hablando de la chica pelirroja y la otra por la furia.

-Hey, hola Ingrid, ¿Que tal te va? -Saludó Sirius al verme.

-Genial Black, ¿Me acompañas? Tengo DCAO ¿Y tu? -Continué diciendole mientras avanzaba hacia el y lo tomaba del brazo tratando de alejarlo de aquella situación, al pasar junto a Lily le di una palmada en el largo cabello intentando tranquilizarla y despues le guiñe un ojo a James.

-Yo tambien -Me respondió Sirius revisando su horario, y una vez que estuvimos lejos del pasillo preguntó-. ¿Crees que Evans lo mate? Aun tenemos muchas cosas que vivir juntos, muchas bromas a Quejicus que realizar, muchas mujeres a las cuales conquistar y muchos chistes que contar, no me puede quitar a mi amigo asi de facil.

-Tranquilo Black que tu noviecita esta a salvo -Le espeté rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, pero vere el lado positivo de la situación, si me quedo sin Cornamenta te tendre a ti para consolarme -Afirmó mientras abrazaba mi cintura.

-Ni se te ocurra, anda a buscarte a otra que yo solo me fuí contigo porque Lily debia de hablar con tu amigo -Le dije de malos modos y apresuré mi paso, cuando pasaba por una ventana el rayo del sol me iluminó y las ideas que tuve la tarde pasada volvieron a mi cabeza, debia de conocer al verdadero Siriur Black y alejandome de el no lo iba a conseguir, asi que di mi brazo a torcer y le dije en un tono mas cariñoso-. ¿Te importaria perderte el almuerzo?

-Depende -Contestó volviendo a su sonrisa maliciosa.

-Me gustaria disfrutar este radiante sol, y queria ir un rato al lago, ¿Vienes? -El tono coqueto estaba de mas pero sabia que para atraer la atencion del chico debia de ser como el queria que fuera.

-Claro -Respondió con una sonrisa que me atonto por unos segundos, luego volvi a la realidad, tal y como decia Lily solo era un arrogante.

Salimos a los jardines, acepte que me abrazara la cintura con la condición de que no se acercara demasiado, al pasar las chicas me miraban con furia y reventaban de celos, rode los ojos al notar lo estupidas que se pueden portar las chicas por una obseción.

Llegamos al lago y me solté de su abrazo para poder sentarme comodamente en el pasto, cerca de alli habian unos chicos lanzandole piedras al calamar gigante, observe como las rocas rebotaban en el agua hasta darle a uno de los tentaculos de animal, del otro lado de unos matorrales distinguí la clasica nariz ganchuda de Snape acompañado de otros Slytherins, la mayoria de ellos, Mortifagos.

Fije mi mirada en ellos analizando a mi casi familia en el colegio, todos parecian bastante inadaptados, parecia que solo se hablaban entre ellos y no tenian comunicacion con el resto del mundo, uno de ellos (me pareció que era Avery pero no estaba muy segura) capto mi mirada y alerto a los otros que me dedicaron una de aquellas miradas asesinas que utilizaban solo para intimidar, incluso sonreí y les salude con un movimiento de mi mano. No me iban a asustar los chicos que en su edad adulta torture por pedido de mi amo.

-Mortifagos -Susurró Siruis en mi oido y yo me sobresalte, no recordaba que el seguia alli ni que sus intenciones eran las de coquetear conmigo, mucho menos recordaba que habia dejado de prestarle atención desde que habiamos llegado.

-Lo se -Mumuré sin pensar, el me miró con una ceja levantada de incredulidad y yo simplemente le sonrei-. Antes de venir aqui estudie su mundo.

-Son desagradables, lo unico que les interesa es la magia obscura, es despreciable, en especial Quejicus -Me mordí el labio ciertamente nerviosa, la verdad es que yo habia sido asi en un muy buen tiempo y cuando oia esas palabras de la boca de Black eran dolorosas, como si esos insultos fueran diriguidos especialmente a mi. Al menos conocia algo mas de Sirius Black.

-¿Quien? -Pregunté para cambiar un poco de tema.

-Quejicus -Repitió con una sonrisa-. Aquel grasoso que ves como oveja entre los morifagos.

Mire hacia donde el me habia indicado y descubri a Snape, solté una ligera risa y el me miró sonriente.

-Oh vaya, y dime ¿Para que querias estar a solas conmigo? -Preguntó picaramente arruinando la magia del momento.

-No queria estar a solas contigo, solo queria venir al algo y tu me quisiste acompañar -Solté algo amargamente, no iba por buen camino, tenia que hacer que el me dijera mas acerca de su vida-. Pero aprovechemos que estas aqui y conoscamonos mejor.

Un brillo malevolo iluminó sus ojos grises, yo solo me rei de su cara.

-¿Que quieres saber, preciosa? -Rode los ojos y me aleje el centimetro que se habia acercado a mi sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

-No se, cuentame ¿Que te gusta hacer? -Inquirí con curiosidad, el abrió la boca para contestar pero un maullido o algo que sono igual a eso retumbó en mis oidos al gritó de:

-¡¡Siri!! -El aludido cerró los ojos como intentando borrar un mal recuerdo, giré hacia donde provenia aquel sonido extraño y me encontré con una chica rubia de buen cuerpo que se arrojaba a los brazos de Sirius.

-Shanie -Murmuró el en tono cansino.

-¿Quien es tu amiga? -Preguntó visiblemente celosa mientras me consumia con la mirada y se apegaba mas a Sirius que la alejaba tanto como podia.

-Ingrid, ella es Shanie, Shanie, Ingrid -Nos presentó con el mismo tono aburrido.

-Hola -Saludé intentando ser cordial.

-Oh, eres la chica Malfoy ¿No? -Dijo mordasmente y me dieron ganas de soltarle un puñetazo.

-¿Malfoy? -Preguntó sorprendido Sirius, agite la cabeza resignada.

-Si. -No supe que mas decir.

-Bueno amorcito, ¿Me acompañas a mi clase? -Y de nuevo comenzaba a decepcionarme de aquel chico, no habia pasado ni un dia y ya tenia otra, pero...

-Shanie te eh dicho mil veces que tu y yo no somos nada ¿Quedo claro? -Le espetó haciendo que hasta yo me sintiera mal, los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas antes de añadir.

-Pero Siri...

-Sabes que detesto ese ridiculo apodo, ahora fuera de mi vista.

La rubia se levantó hecha un mar de lagrimas y se hecho a correr por donde habia llegado, por dentro no pude evitar sonreir con suficiencia, pero por fuera solo quedo una mueca de disgusto por como la habia tratado. Me puse en pie dedicandole una mirada de pocos amigos y me fui hacia el castillo, ignore sus llamadas a gritos, definitivamente en ese chico no habia nada que valiera la pena conocer.

Llegué hecha una furia a la clase de DCAO, pero para mi mala suerte esta aun no comenzaba, unos cuentos estudiantes de Gryffindor estaban ya ahi y me miraban como a un bicho extraño. Los ignore y me sente al borde de una ventana esperando a que alguna de mis "Amigas" aparecieran. Pero como si ese dia no se pudiera poner peor llegaron Lily y James, y para colmo venian gritando.

-Dejame en paz Potter entiende que nunca saldria contigo, antes prefiero comerme una gragea con sabor a callos, ¿Entiendes? -Le espetaba la pelirroja a todo pulmon.

-¿Pero porque? Vamos Evans dame una oportunidad -Suplicaba James

Realmente crei que Lily iba a estallar, estaba mas roja que su cabello y tenia los puños apretados fuertemente, cuando su mano se diriguió a su varita decidi que era mejor intervenir y fui hacia la chica.

-Tranquila, no ganaras nada. James, por favor ya deja de molestarla, en otra ocasion sera ¿Si? ahora no -Y remarqué fuertemente las ultimas dos palabras.

Y como una señal de que ese no era el peor dia de mi vida, la puerta del aula de Defensa se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de edad madura, cabello obscuro y ojos miel que nos miraron a todos antes de indicar "Pasen", justo en el instante en el que Black aparecia por el corredor.

El aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras era la misma que treinta años despues, honestamente comenzaba a preguntarme si algo habia cambiado en todo ese tiempo. Los baños eran los mismos, los pasadizos secretos eran los mismos, las aulas eran las mismas, el mismo calamar gigante, los mismos tipos de alumnos en cada casa... en fin, Hogwarts era lo mismo treinta años antes o atras. No me juzgen, es que en ese tiempo ¡¡yo que demonios iba a saber lo que me ocurria!!

Bueno continuando con lo que ibamos, el profesor apenas llegó a la parte frontal del aula e inmediatament comenzó a llenar el pizarron de letras y cosas a las que no les presté atención, esta vez me habia sentado con Nicole en uno de los ultimos bancos del aula por lo que Black no podria molestarme. Lo que no tenia en cuenta es que ella tambien me iba a acribillar a preguntas.

-¿A donde fuiste hoy en el almuerzo? -Comenzó el interrogatorió en un susurró.

-A... dar un paseo a los jardines -Confesé... o al menos una parte.

-¿Con quien? -Su voz sonaba peligrosamente amenazadora, sabia que si le decia que habia salido con Sirius me mataria antes de lo que yo podia decir "Lo siento"

-Sola -Mentí.

-Ah, ¿Tienes alguna idea de porque Shanie lloraba esta mañana? -Me mordi el labio (se que diran que lo hago a menudo pero es que nunca habia tenido que mentir tanto) y rebote mi mirada por el salon, mala idea, aquellos ojos grises me atraparon y me fundi en ellos, tuve que moverme en mi lugar para poder despertar de mi ensoñación. Claro que aun no sabia que contestarle a Nicole.

-Señorita Malfoy, ¿Podria decirme cual es el encantamiento que le permitiria borrar la memoria de alguien? -Preguntó el profesor sacandome de un buen apuro.

-Obliviate, pero es exclusivamente para borrarla, existen otros mas sencillos que te ayudan a exclusivamente modificarla -Contesté sin dudar.

-Muy bien, 5 puntos para Slytherin -Aceptó y siguió con su clase que trataba sobre las mejores maneras de desmemorizar al enemigo y sus efectivas ventajas.

Nicole me miró furtivamente en muchas ocasiones pero la evitaba finjiendo que prestaba atencion, y cuando intentaba hablarme levantaba la mano y pedia al profesor que me explicarra cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho antes. La clase no fue tan interesante que yo esperaba que fuera, honestamente me gustaban mucho mas las de Harry Potter, eran mas emocionantes y nos contaba cada aventura que vivió sin querer parecer presumido, y siempre nos mostró que un sencillo hechizó te puede salvar de los mas peligrosos si lo sabes elaborar correctamente.

Recordando a mi profesor de Defensa en mi tercer año en el colegio se terminó la clase, todos se levantaron y guardaron sus cosas pero yo fui directamente a Lily, tenia que hablar seriamente con ella, no podia andar queriendo hechizar a Potter solo porque le pedia una cita. Si el chico era bastante arrogante pero se notaba a leguas que realmente le importaba Lily, claro que despues de hablar con la chica tendria que ir a darle un par de consejos a James sobre como pedir una cita.

-Hola, de nuevo -Saludé acercandome.

-Hola Ingrid -Contestó sonriente mientras cerraba el broche de su mochila.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? -Pedí lo mas amablemente que pude.

-Si no te importa que despues Nicole o Shantal te asesinen por acercate a mi... -Dijo con un tono enigmatico y al final se encojió de hombros, yo ignore esa advertencia, nadie me decia que hacer, yo les decia que hacer.

-Claro que no me importa, ademas esto es una causa noble -Afirmé mientras ante la mirada atonita de mis compañeras salía del aula con Evans.

-¿Que necesitas? -Cuestionó al fin con curiosidad.

-Mmm, en realidad yo quiero preguntarte... ¿Porque te niegas tan fervientemente a salir con James? -Hable rapido, antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de golpearme.

-Porque simplemente no lo soporto -Y de nuevo se hacia la dificil, empezaba a creerle a James acerca de los confusos sentimientos de la chica.

-Vamos, James es simpatico cuando lo llegas a conocer bien, dale una oportunidad, en cuanto se ponga pesado lo mandas lejos y listo. ¿Cual es el problema? -Que ideas tan brillantes tenia.

Ella se detuvó a mitad del pasillo que llevaba al aula de Transformaciones y me miró con el tipico brillo de maldad que esperaba ver en los ojos de cualquiera menos en los de aquella pelirroja.

-De acuerdo, saldre con Ja... Potter -Se corrijió y yo sonreí, ya me sabia victoriosa pero...-. Pero tu tienes que aceptar una cita con Black.

Al mirar aquella sonrisa de satisfaccion realmente crei que Lily Evans era un mounstruo, uno bastante malvado y de afiladisimos colmillos, es que como se atrevia a insinuar siquiera que yo podria salir con aquel chico tan arrogante. Pero yo tenia la salida perfecta.

-No -Ella sonrió pero antes de que diera media vuelta agregré-. Porque Sirius no me ah pedido una cita, en cambio James lleva siglos pidiendotela.

-Si ese es tu problema no te apures -Contestó y su mirada diabolica realmente me aterró (okey exagero, pero es que si la hubieran visto)-. Hey Black, ven aqui un momento.

-¡¡Lily no!! -Exclamé al girar la cabeza y ver de pie a los cuatro merodeadores cerca de donde estabamos.

-Black, ¿Te gusta Ingrid? -Preguntó sin darle vueltas en cuanto el ojigris llevaba a donde estabamos, senti mi cara arder de la vergüenza asi que me escondi detras de mi libro de Encantamientos.

-Claro, y ella lo sabe ¿O no? -Ganas no me faltaron de darle un buen puñetazo a esos dos arrogantes, ¡¡Y tanto que se quejaba Lily de James!! ¡¡Si eran el uno para el otro!!

-Bueno Black, ¿Entonces podrias hacerme el favor de pedirle una cita a mi amiga? -Y ese fue el momento en el que decidi que Evans tenia la boca mas grande de todo el Sistema Solar.

-Claro -Afirmó el sonriendo como nunca-. Ingrid, ¿Quieres ir conmigo a... mmm a donde Lily?

-Yo que se, tu eres el experto en esto Black -Okey, si habia alguien ahi mas feliz que Sirius y los demas merodeadores que se partian de la risa detras de mi, era Lily Evans.

-¡¡Una cita doble!! -No tengo idea de en que momento dije eso pero al instante me lleve las manos a la boca arrepentida, le habia dicho que si a Black.

-Genial -Sonrió el chico y me abrazó por la cintura como era su costumbre-. ¿Y con quienes?

Este era mi turno de vengarme. Y Lily no podria hacer nada o romperia su palabra.

-James y Lily -Contestó radiante girandose a Potter quien se habia quedado mudo de la sorpresa-. Lily lo sugirió hace un rato, por eso tanta insistencia contigo Black.

Senti esos ojos verdes brillar sobre mi con odio, odio puro, pero no me importo, esta era mi venganza.

-¿De verdad Evans? -Preguntó James incredulo.

Mire a la chica en cuestión con picardia y a esta no le quedo otro remedio mas que asentir con la cabeza.

-¡¡Genial!! -Exclamarón los dos amigos.

-El sabado -Comenzó Sirius.

-Despues del almuerzó -Agregó James.

-En el Gran Comedor -Continuó Black.

-Las veremos ahi -Terminó Potter, y se marcharon presurosos, cais saltaban de gusto.

-No lo olviden -Gritaron ambos cuando estaban ya bastante lejos de nosotras.

-¿Y ahora que? -Dijimos ambas al mirarnos nerviosas.

* * *

Hola!! lo siento se que soy mala y que me tardo mas en actualizar esta que la de Jugando... pero es que como habran notado estos caps son mucho mas largos y necesitan fechas exactas y lugares etc, pero prometo que me apurare con el proximo ¿De acuerdo? *y agrega bajito para que no la escuchen* mas alla del viernes no pasa el quinto.

Me voy antes de que me asesinen xau!!

Los quiere...

...Frambuezzita Potter...

Muchos...

°°°[Bsos Sbor Frambuezza]°°°

Para todos.


	5. Portandome mal

Viernes, habia sobrevivido mi primera semana en el pasado, y debo decir que no fue algo sencillo. Les contare un poco de mi semana en 1975, aquel martes despues del incidente con los merodeadores Lily y yo estabamos bastante desorientadas, y sin decir palabra nos fuimos a clases, ahi Nicole me ignoró olimpicamente al igual que las otras chicas excepto Alisson quien fue la que me informó el motivo...

-Medio colegio escucho cuando James Potter gritaba a los cuatro vientos que Evans aceptó salir con el y Black dijo que tu habias tenido la idea de una cita doble, Nicole esta que hecha chispas -Me dijo en un tono despreocupado para despues seguir escuchando a McGonagall, portandose como si nada hubiera pasado.

El resto de ese dia se me pasó tratando de esquivar a cientos de chicas rabiosas que intentaban hechizarme en cada lugar al que iba, Alisson me acompaño dejando a las otras aparte, segun ella yo la necesitaba mas aunqe me dio la impresion de que se alegraba de no tener que estar con ellas. Pero nunca eh sido una persona paciente, y cuando llegué a la sala comun ya por la noche y una rubia de sexto hizó que mi mochila se abriera y que todo se cayera me harté y le lanzé una maldición que provocó que su cabello se volviera rojo y arrojara chorros de pintura verde a cualquiera que se le acercara.

Eso provocó que Dumbledore me llamara al dia siguiente a su despacho donde tuve que soportar dos dolorosas horas en las cuales insistia con voz dulcificada que no habia sido la mejor de mis ideas demostrar mis habilidades en las Artes Obscuras. Lo que me obligó a contarle muchas cosas de mi pasado.

-Y la verdad me dejaste bastante sorprendido, no habia visto ese hechizó desde hace... -Decia el con tono soñador.

-¿Treinta años? -Indagué mirando el suelo.

-Si, en efecto, ¿Como lo sabes? -Preguntó con curiosidad.

-El me enseño todo lo que se -Confesé sin atreverme a mirarlo.

-¿En el futuro eres mortifaga? -Su tono de sorpresa me hizó undirme mas en la silla.

-Tanto asi no -Era verdad, nunca tuve la marca en el brazo, no era necesario.

-Pero, tienes quince ¿No es asi? -Me mordi el labio, pero antes de idear una buena mentira la verdad salió sola de mis labios.

-Si, el me acepto a su lado desde los cinco años.

-¿Porque? -Siguió preguntando con la ceja levantada.

-No se, tal vez porque soy una Malfoy y el vivia en mi casa cuando nos conocimos.

-¿Voldemort en casa de los Malfoy?

-Si, mi padre le debia unas cuantas y mi hermano tenia que cumplir una mision, asi que se instalo en casa -Si lo se, tengo la boca mas grande de todo el mundo.

-Esa es una faceta de el que no conocia -Afirmó Dumbledore poniendose en pie-. Solo te pido que no utilizes mas la magia obscura, puedes irte.

Despues de haber estado mas de dos horas confesandó mas de lo que debia de haber dicho no me quedaban ganas de ir a clases asi que me fui directo a la sala comun donde me encontre a Nicole, hablamos y me dejo muy en claro que no iba a perdonarme esa traición, honestamente no me importo.

El jueves no fue mejor, aun las chicas celosas me molestaban, pero despues de escuchar lo que le habia ocurrido a la chica rubia decidieron tomar mas medidas preventivas y yo decidi tomarmelo todo con mas calma y no atacar. Alisson seguia siendo mi amiga y cada vez nos llevabamos mejor, mi amistad con Evans iba mejorando y las tres ibamos a todos lados juntas, claro excepto a las clases en las que no coincidiamos.

A los chicos en cuestion no les habiamos diriguido la palabra desde que medio colegio nos atacaba por su imprudencia de contar la noticia a todos, solo les hablamos para confirmar la cita del sabado y eso fue exclusivamente por la promesa que habiamos hecho y por mi afan de apoyar a James.

Pero este dia era especial ya que se celebrarian las selecciones de Quidditch y estaba dispuesta a presentarme, no solo porque era una excelente jugadora si no porque Black y Potter me debian una buena y me la iba a cobrar ganandole a su casa.

Me levanté temprano y antes siquiera de que las demas despertaran yo ya estaba arreglada, bañada y desayunando. Cuando Alisson bajó a desayunar yo iba corriendo escaleras arriba por mi escoba, era una maravillosa estela de viento, el nuevo modelo en mi epoca, claro que cuando la presumi en el gran salon nadie sabia que la iban a sacar al mercado treinta años despues.

Las dos primeras horas para los Slytherins estaban libres, por lo que se podian realizar las pruebas sin que tuvieramos que faltar a clases. La mañana estaba despejada cuando Alisson y yo caminabamos por los terrenos de Hogwarts, ella solo me acompañaba porque queria comprobar que tan buena era y para darme animos.

Al llegar al campo de Quidditch pude oler de nuevo el fresco aroma del cesped recien cortado, la madera mojada de los aros de gol, pude sentir sobre mi rostro el frio aire recibiendome, invitandome a volver a volar. La voz de la capitana del equipo, Viviane Taylor, me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Bienvenidos a todos, para empezar les aclaro que solo estoy buscando jugadores para los puestos de cazadores y buscadores -Empezó con un tono extremadamente frio-. Los demas se pueden retirar -Esperó hasta que unos cuantos se marcharon cabizbajos-. Ahora, deben saber que en mi equipo solo entran los mejores y que no acepto a cualquier presumidito que crea que vuela bien, deben pasar una serie de pruebas extrictas que seran estrictamente controladas por mi y los miembros oficiales del equipo. No quiero lloriqueos cuando les diga que se marchen, si se los digo es porque realmente... -Al pasar delante de mi se detuvo y me miro fijamente antes de espetar-. Apestan.

Le devolvi una mirada de seguridad y una sonrisa burlona, cuando mis ojos comenzaban a querer parpadear ella se dió la vuelta y con un gesto de la mano indico a los otros que trajeran las pelotas. Solté una sonrisa enorme al ver aquellas esferas que tanto extrañaba, mire hacia las gradas a donde se habia ido a sentar mi amiga y ahora me miraba con los pulgares arriba. Distinguí los rostros de los cuatro merodeadores entre el monton de gente que queria ver la selección, mi sonrisa se hizó mas amplia al recordar que estaba haciendo esto por derrotar a su equipo.

-Bien, comenzaremos escojiendo los dos cazadores, los candidatos a este puesto vengan conmigo -Ordenó una chica de cabello castaño bastante robusta a la cual identifique como una de las golpeadoras, tomo una de las quaffle´s y avanzó hasta los aros de gol, le lanzó la pelota a Viviane, guardiana, que ya habia subido a su escoba y volaba alrededor de los aros de gol.

-Lo que haran será, por turnos, tomar la quaffle, recorrer el campo dos veces, e intentar meterla por uno de los aros. Los que lo logren pasan a a la siguiente ronda -Dijo un chico corpulento que traia un bate al hombro y sonreia burlonamente.

-Muevanse -Clamó Viviane quince metros encima de nuestras cabezas. La castaña lanzó la pelota a un chico de cuarto que aterrado subió a su escoba y se elevó unos cuantos metros, Loreein (la unica cazadora que quedaba en el equipo comenzó a perseguirlo, el pequeño soltó un gritó y cayo de la escoba. A tiempo logré parar su caida o hubiera sido un buen golpe pero a nadie pareció importarle, se reian como si tuviera mucha gracia.

-Idiotas -Murmuré entre dientes mientras acompañaba al chico a las gradas.

El siguienté fue un altivo chico de septimo que logró esquivar las bludgers de ambos buscadores, pero que en una de las vueltas casí se estrella con la burlona cazadora quien simplemente lo embistio desde abajo.

Cuando iban por el quinto candidato ya estaba demasiado asqueada de las trampas que hacian y de sus risas burlonas, hasta que llegó un simpatico alumno de tercero que esquivó todo y metió la quaffle por el aro de la derecha ante la perpleja mirada de Viviane.

-Bien hecho -Lo animé cuando bajó rojo como un tomate, el me sonrió y se fue a sentar con sus diminutos amigos.

Quedo claro despues de otros tres espectaculares ridiculos que nadie mas sabia volar, bastante desesperada, Viviane ya habia corrido a la mayoria de los que se habian presentado, de hecho cuando me percaté ya era la unica que faltaba.

-Sigues tu Malfoy, mas te vale que no seas tan patetica como todos estos -Me espetó mirando a los rechazados en las gradas.

Sonreí bastante confiada de mi misma y di una patada en el suelo para elevarme. Volver a volar era una de las sensaciones mas espectaculares, estando en el aire me sentia increiblemente bien, siempre habia sido una fanatica total del aire, en mi niñez me la habia pasado atrapada en cuatro paredes y cuando mi amo me habia obsequiado una saeta de fuego y comprobé por primera vez lo genial que era volar, no volvi a experimentar una sensación mejor. Arriba de la escoba me sentia totalmente libre, desde la altura los obstaculos que tenia que pasar me parecian algo completamente sencillo.

Mire hacia adelante sonriendo como nunca, vi acercarse a toda velocidad las dos Blodgers que los simpaticos golpeadores me habian lanzado, con una agil pirueta las esquive y continué mi carrera por el campo, mi siguiente obstaculo era la cazadora, me perseguía como una flecha intentando derribarme. Bajé unos cuantos metros y cuando la segunda blodger volvia por mi gire hacia arriba y la pelota le dio en toda la cara a la chica que cayó de la escoba, lo bueno es que solo eran un par de metros.

Los dos golpeadores bajaron a ayudarla por lo que pudé completar con facilidad las dos ultimas vueltas pero el reto estaba con Viviane, era dura, y sabia que no se distraeria por la salud de una de sus jugadoras, seguía totalmente concentrada en bloquearme. Me lanzé decidia a la derecha pero al mirar hacia abajo mis ojos se encontraron con los grises de Sirius quien con un movimiento de la cabeza me indico que cambiaria mi dirección, sin saber porque obedecí.

Funcionó Viviane se habia distraido con mi duda repentina asi que la quaflle logró pasar con extrema facilidad por el aro central, justo el que ella cubria con tanto fervor. Baje riendo aun de la cara de estupefacción de mi nueva capitana y abrazé a Lily que llegaba corriendo en ese momento.

-Fue increible Ingrid, felicidades -Me dijo sonriendo, sabia que le habia costado quedarse sentada en las gradas con James molestandola y le agradecia infinitamente el gesto de haberme acompañado.

Antes de tener tiempo para responderle Viviane ya habia bajado mirandome con hostilidad.

-Bien hecho Malfoy, pasá por tu tunica mañana -Espetó conteniendo las ganas de gritarme por haberla burlado, luego con un tono mas dulce agregó-. Y bienvenida al equipo.

Emocionadas y dando saltitos fuimos a las gradas a ver la seleccion de buscadores. Alisson tambien me felicitó aunque se le veia algo desanimada, no quisé preguntarle el motivo enfrente de Lily porque ellas dos no se llevaban muy bien, solo lo necesario para no tener que gritarse. Al final quedó... ¿Adivinen quien? si, el hermano de Black, ese tal Regulus.

Viviane convocó el primer entrenamiento para dentro de dos semanas porqueaun faltaban varios meses para el primer partido. Y asi los alumnos, algunos tristes y algunos felices, comenzarón a volver a clases, cuando entrabamos al castillo, Black me tomó del brazo, deteniendome.

-¿Podemos hablar? -Preguntó mirando significativamente a mis amigas.

-Ah, Evans me ayudas con la tarea de Herbologia -Exclamó Alisson e internamente sonrei, para empezar ella nunca le pedía ayuda a la pelirroja si no era estrictamente necesario y para terminar esa clase nisiquiera la teniamos con los Gryffindor.

-Claro, vamos, -Afirmó Lily dejandonos solos ante las puertas de madera-. Nos vemos despues Ingrid.

-Y, ¿Que quieres de mi Black? -Pregunté intentando parecer natural.

-Hablar -Repitió.

-Correcto, pregunta mal formulada, ¿De que quieres hablar?

-De... bueno yo... -Estaba nervioso, eso era raro en el, pero nunca llegué a saber de que queria hablar, ya que justo en ese momento apareció Cinthia Miller, una Ravenclaw de cabello castaño.

-Sirius, ¿Te gustaria perderte conmigo la siguiente hora? -Preguntó en un tono que daba entender perfectamente sus intenciones. No se porque hizé lo que hizé pero simplemente no pude evitarlo, matenme.

-Lo siento Miller pero esta conmigo y por si no lo notaste estabamos hablando, pero si eso no te parece suficiente razón como para no interrumpir a dos personas entonces ¿Que te parece esto? -Arrojé a Sirus contra la pared del recibidor y pensando exclusivamente en la cara de incredulidad de la chica, lo bese.


	6. Confesiones mas orgullo

Subi al primer escalon y me deje arrastrar hasta arriba, una vez ahi toque tres veces la gran puerta de madera del despacho.

-Pasa -Me indicó y obedecí, entre y fui directamente hasta la silla frente al escritorio y lo mire a los brillantes ojos azules.

-Y bien, ¿Para que me queria? -Pregunté sonriendo.

-Oh, eso despues, primero cuentame ¿Que es lo que te sucede?

-¿A que se refiere? -No crean que me hacia la ingenua, es que de verdad no entendia nada.

-Si, se que tienes muchas cosas en la cabezita y que no te animas a contarselo a tus amigas -Juro que me quede de a seis (exprecion mexicana) ¿Como podia el saber justo lo que habia estado pensando hace un rato? -Asi que, estoy para escucharte.

Pequeño dilema, le contaba y quedaba como la alumna traumada, o no se lo contaba y de verdad me traumaba...

-De acuerdo, pues esto viene de hace mucho tiempo, cuando aun estaba en el presente, yo conocí... -Y le conté TODO, de verdad, desde como perdone a mi profesor (claro que no le dije que era Harry) hasta lo que acababa de pasar en el pasillo, cuando acabé me miró con detenimiento por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Me daba la impreción de que mas que analizarme estaba "viendo" por el mismo todo lo que le iba contando. Traduccion: estaba leyendome el pensamiento.

-Vaya, pues en mi opinion deberias esperar a saber que pasá mañana -Contestó al fin.

-Es que, aun no estoy segura de querer ir -Confesé.

-Deberias, tienes dos opciones, puedes asistir a su cita, conocerlo y juzgar si es conveniente o no que se conoscan mejor. O siempre tienes la opción de negarte y evitarlo el resto de tus dias aqui, claro que eso ocasiona que pienses en el mas de la cuenta todo el tiempo -Viejo sabiondo, ¿Es que todo el tiempo tenia que tener la razón?

-Esta bien, ire. -Justo en ese momento las llamas de la chimenea detras de mi se encendieron y un hombre salió de entre el humo verde.

-Albus, es la ultima vez que te digo que dejes de andar investigando cosas que no te corresponden... -Comenzó a discutir pero al verme se quedo de pie sin decir nada.

-Gerhard, Ministro, este no es el momento para hablar de cosas asi. No te puedes aparecer en mi despacho gritando lo que tu sabes cuando puedo estar con cualquier persona. Tienes suerte de que la señorita sepa lo que ocurre si no... -Dijo Dumbledore y yo me asombre de nuevo, ¿Yo sabia?

-¿Ella sabe? -Preguntó el ministro.

-Asi es, de cualquier manera fue muy irresponsable de tu parte llegar asi. Mejor vamos a tu oficina y conversamos -"Pidio" Dumbledore-. Ingrid puedes retirarte, el Ministro y yo tenemos que hablar acerca de las desapariciones.

Desapariciones... 1975... Ministro de Magia... Bingo.

-Voldemort -Susurré.

-No lo nombres -Se alarmó Gerhard.

-Lo siento señor ministro -Me giré hacia Dumbledore-. ¿Ya ah desaparecido gente?

-Si, pero Gerhard no creé que sea el, en su opinion todas esas personas estan de crucero en las bahamas -Bromeó y fue inevitable soltar una carcajada que hizo enfadar al Ministro.

-No le veo ninguna gracia -Espetó el.

-Yo si Ministro, y sabe algo, si no quiere aceptar que es verdad que el esta iniciando la guerra entonces, claro con todo respeto, es un idiota. Profesor me tengo que retirar mis amigas me deben estar buscando. Hasta otra señor Gerhard, suerte revizando barcos -Lo se, deberia aprender a cerrar mi boca pero no lo puedo evitar, simplemente tengo la boca del tamaño de Jupiter.

Iba bajando las escaleras dando saltitos y tarareando una cancion, al llegar al ultimo escalon cerré los ojos y di el ultimo salto para poder tocar el suelo, caí encima de un chico de gafas que intentaba subir al despacho.

-¡¡Lo siento James!! -Me disculpé en cuanto me levanté.

-No te preocupes Ingrid, no me pasa de unas costillas rotas y unas gafas nuevas -Bromeó aceptando mi mano para ponerse en pie- Me quedaría a conversar pero me espera un castigo.

-¿Con Dumbledore?

-Si, alla arriba es su despacho ¿Si sabias no? -Se burló.

-Si, pero castigo ¿Porque?

-Esteem, pues veras, McGonagall me envió, es que de verdad que en este colegio son exagerados, no hizé nada.

-Nada bueno -Nos reimos de mi ocurrencía-. No ya encerio ¿Que hiciste?

-McGonagall exagera, solo porque uno inocentemente quema la Sala Común de Slytherin ya por eso...

-¿Que? -Fue mas de sorpresa porque si lo habia entendido.

-No te preocupes a tus cosas les pusimos un encantamiento protector -Aclaró cuando estaba a punto de desmayarme.

-Gracias, bueno pues -Me eche el cabello hacia atras amarrandomelo en un moño con la varita, tomé sus lentes y me los puse-. Señor Potter, esta actitud merece una reprimenda directamente del director -Imité perfectamente a McGonagall y le devolvi sus lentes mientras se partia de la risa-. Pero vamonos de aqui, me debes una, Dumbledore esta en el Ministerio de Magia.

-¿Encerio? Genial, entonces te debo dos -Afirmó meintras empezabamos a caminar por donde habiamos venido.

-¿Porque dos?

-Una por esta salvada y otra por lo de Evans.

-Ah, cierto, ¿Que harias sin mi James?

-Vaya no te creia tan rapidita Malfoy -Espetó una voz detras de nosotros-. Mas bien no te creia tan zorrita.

-Vuelve a decirle asi y veras Quejicus -Amenazó James que ya se habia dado la vuelta y lo apuntaba con su varita.

-Dejalo James, solo quiere causar problemas.

-Como si Potter se atreveria a atacar ahora que no estan sus amiguitos detras de el, cuidandolo.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo Quejicus?

-Primero te besas con Black en el vestibulo y ahora andas acarameladita con Potter, eres mala chica -Continuó Snape ignorando a James y a su varita-. ¿Cuanto cobras?

Ese fue la gota que derramó el vaso, una luz rosada salió de la varita de mi amigo y al siguiente segundo Snape colgaba del tobillo por una cuerda invisible, yo sacudí la mia y el dejo de moverse.

-Mmm Petrificuss Totalus, buena idea -Me dijó James.

-Si y esta es mejor -Un rayo anaranjado ilumino la cabeza de Snape y volvio a quedar petrificado-. Un hechizó desmemorizante, para que no recuerde que fuimos nosotros, ahora vamonos. Hasta luego Quejicus.

Ibamos riendo por los pasillos y conversando de lo que hariamos al dia siguiente cuando, claro como no, tenia que arruinarlo.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijo Quejicus?

-¿De que? -Finjí no saber nada.

-De lo de Canuto.

-Si se lo dices a alguien... -Amenazé.

-No tengo que, ya todo el colegio le debe de saber. Bola de chismosos, de cualquier manera te dejo con tus amiguitas que Sirius debe estar saltando por la habitacion y debo tomarle una que otra fotografia -Anunció señalando detras de mi, volteé y efectivamente ahi estaban Lily y Alission esperandome.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana Cornamenta -Me despedí y fui hacia mis amigas pero antes de llegar le grité-. Y quiero ver esas fotos.

-¿Que fotos? -Preguntó Alisson en cuanto llegué a su lado.

-Ah, unas de el cuando era pequeño en la bañera -Menti y ambas rieron.

-Cuentanos ¿Que paso con Sirius? -Volvió a preguntar Alisson.

-Despues, ahora no quiero hablar de eso -Y para mi sorpresa, aceptaron, como las quiero-. ¿Vamos al lago?.

-Claro -Contestarón al unisono.

Estuvimos toda la tarde riendo y platicando de cosas insignificantes, viendo al calamar gigante y disfrutando de un hermoso sol de viernes en el que los alumnos de quinto solo tienen las dos primeras horas, excepto ese dia por el bendito Quidditch. A la hora de la cena no hubo nada interesante, solo que fuimos porque el estomago de Alisson rugía como leon enjaulado. Dormi extremadamente nerviosa, la mañana siguiente seria la cita.

Y para mi desgracia la noche duró lo mismo que un suspiro, por mi no me hubiera arreglado mas que lo necesario para dejar de parecer un zombie (me veo fatal al despertar) Pero no, tenia que estar Alisson la super experta en moda que me hizó maquillarme y peinar mi cabello. Ademas de que no me dejo escojer mi ropa si no que la escojio ella.

-¿De donde sacaste esto? -Preguntó mirando uno de mis pantalones.

-Paris -Menti.

-Son increibles, me tienes que dar el numero de tu diseñador

-Claro.

A las nueve nos encontramos con Lily frente a la estatua de Lachlan el Larguirucho y nos fuimos a desayunar. Ella lucia bastante linda, su cabello estaba enrulado en las puntas y sus ojos resplandecian bajo la sombra un tono menos que el de sus ojos. Caminamos hasta la puerta del Gran Comedor pero cuando ibamos a entrar nos detuvieron... ¿Quien creen? Vaya que son adivinos, Potter y Black.

-Chicas, para empezar dejenme decirles que estan hermosas -Si ese era Black. Lily y yo nos miramos, respiramos profundo y les sonreimos.

-¿Quieren desayunar? -Pregunté señalando el comedor.

-Si, pero no aqui, eso es parte de la sorpresa para hoy -Afirmó James.

-De acuerdo, adonde vamos? -Dijo Lily resignada.

-Vengan -Cada uno tomo a su pareja del brazo y nos llevaron hasta un tapiz que hicieron a un lado revelando un pasillo. Ahi dentro James sacó de su tunica una especie de capa.

-¿A donde vamos? -Se escuchó la aguda voz de Lily.

-Hogsmeade -Anunciaron los dos y Lily casi se me desmaya.

-¿Estan locos? ¿Como pretenden que salgamos del castillo sin permiso? -Casí les gritó, esa era la Lily que me desagradaba, la prefectita.

-Ahi formas Lily no te alarmes -La tranquilize.

-¿Que? ¿Tu tambien?

-Calmate Evans, dejanos explicarte -Comenzó James y al fin la fiera se calmó-. Esto -Dijo señalando su capa-. Nos ayudara -Se la pusó y al instante desapareció de la vista de todos.

-Una capa de invisibilidad -Susurró la pelirroja.

-Asi es, y una salida secreta que nos llevara directó al pueblo -Remató orgulloso Sirius.

-¿Por la casa de los gritos? -Pregunté sin pensar.

-¿Que? -Gritó Lily

-¿Como lo sabes? -Preguntaron los chicos.

-Conosco muy bien el castillo, Lily tu elige, ¿Casa de los Gritos o Honeydukes?

-Honeydukes -Afirmó ella asustada.

-Oye -Comenzó Sirius.

-Es nuestra sorpresa -Añadió James.

-Ademas -Siguió Black.

-¿Como piensas entrar a Honeydukes? -Terminó James y ambos se miraron satisfechos.

-Me subestiman chicos, pongamonos la bendita capa y apresuremonos.

Los lleve hasta aquella estatua de la bruja tuerta, volteé hacia los lados y ante la mirada atonita de los chicos saqué mi varita y la golpeé tres veces pensando "Dissendium" Al instante apareció el tunel que los llevaba al sotano de la tienda. Me quité la capa y de un saltó entré al pasadizo, los demas me siguieron momentos despues.

-¿Tomaste nota Cornamenta?

-Si Canuto, lo recuerdo perfectamente -Afirmó el chico cuando estabamos a punto de llegar.

-Listo chicos, se un hechizo para transportar cosas, nunca lo eh probado sin ver el destino pero supongo que servirá. No podemos subir todos porque nos descubririan asi que mejor vamos de dos en dos y envió la capa a los que se queden ¿De acuerdo? -Pregunté mirandolos a todos.

-¿Donde estamos? -Inquirió Lily.

-Sotano de Honeydukes -Informé.

-De acuerdo, tu y yo primero -Pidió ella.

-No, cada quien con su pareja -Se apresuró a decir James y le sonrei rodando los ojos.

-Bien, entonces vamos primero, anda Sirius -Lo llamé.

-¿Porque nosotros primero?

-Porque yo soy la que sabe el conjuro, anda -Salimos en silencio y sin ser vistos, una vez afuera y comprobando que no habia nadie nos quitamos la capa, la miré unos segundos concentrada y luego desapareció bajo un haz de luz plateado de mi varita.

-¿Como supiste del pasadizo? -Cuestionó Sirius.

-Mis padres vinieron a Hogwarts tambien -Mentí, justo en ese momento aparecian los chicos cerca de nosotros.

-Excelente, ¿Ahora que quieren hacer? -Preguntó James.

-Comer -Dijimos mi amiga y yo al mismo tiempo.

Pasamos una tarde divertida recorriendo tiendas mientras Lily y yo nos comiamos unas banderillas porque nuestro estomago no podia seguir sin probar alimento. Fuimos a Tiros Largos de Moda (donde los chicos se aburrieron viendonos probarnos ropa), a las tiendas de deportes (donde solo Lily se aburrio mientras los nosotros admirabamos las escobas), a la Casa de las Plumas (donde los chicos nos obsequieron dos hermosos ejemplares), paseamos por enfrente de La Casa de los Gritos (a donde Lily no quisó entrar) y al final nos dirijiamos a Las Tres Escobas cuando se me ocurrió que ellos dos necesitaban pasar tiempo solos.

-Miren Zonko, iremos a ver y los alcanzamos alla ¿De acuerdo? -Antes de que contestaran ya me habia llevado a Sirius a la fuerza y nos alejabamos de ellos. Claro que no tenia intenciones de ir a Zonko, no me atraian los articulos de broma, ya tenia los mejores en mi baul (de los gemelos Weasley) asi que seguí caminando como si nada.

-Ey lista, ya pasaste la tienda -Dijo Black.

-Solo queria dejarlos solo -Aclaré y me fui directito a un jardin hermoso.

-¿A donde vas? -Preguntó siguiendome.

No respondi, solo seguí caminando y al llegar al frio cesped me tiré en el a descanzar.

-Sientate -Pedi. El me obedeció y se sentó a mi lado, yo me quedé observando cada rincon del lugar-. Cuando yo era niña, mi madre tenia un gran jardin en el patio de nuestra casa, lo cuidaba dia tras dia, incluso creo que mas que a mi hermano y a mi. En el habia unas flores hermosas, recuerdo que tenia una morada que si le acercabas demasiado la cara te hechaba brillos plateados que te hacian reir todo el dia sin parar.

Sonreí ante mis recuerdos sin darme real cuenta de a quien se los estaba contando.

-¿Que paso despues? -Preguntó tomando mi mano.

-Crecí, las cosas cambiaron, es mejor asi -Afirmé volteando la cara para que el no pudiera ver las lagrimas que a duras penas contenia.

-¿Porque? -Insistió.

-Ellos tienen sus vidas y yo solo las dificultaba -Comenzé a raspar la tierra para distrarme con algo y no notar que poco a poco perdia la lucha contra las rebeldes lagrimas.

-¿Porque? -Repitió. Me vi obligada a mirarlo, no podia decirle la verdad, tenia que volver a mentirle a esos ojos grises que me ponian toda su atención con una dulzura que nunca habia notado.

-Somos sangre pura Sirius, y ahi una guerra, Voldemort quiere reunir a los magos sangre pura, los buscaron y por obvias razones es mas sencillo huir cuando no tienes que llevar una niña a cuestas -Me dolia mentir, pero me dolia mas que hubiera preferido miles de veces esa vida que la que tuve.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes porque -Y al fin las temidas lagrimas habian hecho su aparición, hace mucho que no lloraba, "llorar es para los debiles" decia mi padre. Sentí su mano sobre mi rostro, limpiando las lagrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas.

-No eres la unica que ah tenido famila dificil, mis padres estan obsecionados con la pureza de la sangre, desde que quede en Gryffindor no me hablan. A menos que sea mi madre para enviarme un vociferador por algo que le hizé a Regulus. Mi hermano es un imbecil que hacé todo lo que ordena mama para que lo quieran, lo peor de todo es que no puedo evitar extrañarlos, cuando era niño todo era diferente. Mi mama me amaba... pero eso acabo, todo cambia cuando creces.

-Todo es culpa del estupido prejuicio -Aseguré.

-Lo se.

Nos quedamos ahi mirandonos a los ojos y comunicandonos a travez de miradas todo lo que nos ocurria, no se cuanto tiempo paso, si fueron minutos, dias, semanas. Pero de un momento a otro recordé mi lugar secreto en el pueblo y me puse en pie rapidamente.

-¿Que pasa? -Preguntó desconcertado.

-Sigueme -Le dije tomandolo de la mano y hechando a correr por la calle lateral. Llegamos al pequeño quiosco que servia como glorieta entre las calle de casas, la calle que llevaba a las tiendas y el bosque, señale el quiosco-. Esperame alli, no tardo.

Salí corriendo dentro del bosque buscando aquella tabla, caminando entre los arboles la encontre, saqué mi varita y le apunté. Al instante se empezó a elevar y al llegar hasta la copa de los arboles mas altos dejo caer una escalera de mano. Sonriendo volví a donde un desconcertado Sirius me esperaba, lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé hasta donde habia dejado mi creación. Al llegar ahi subí y el me siguió sin decir nada. Una vez arriba pude apreciar el hermoso paisaje que se extendia ante mi, de un lado las pequeñas casitas que en esa altura parecian de galleta, del otro lado las tiendas de Hogsmeade y al norte el castillo de Hogwarts y el hermoso y cristalino lago.

-Vaya -Murmuró el.

-Es mi lugar secreto -Confesé, el no hizo preguntas y se lo agradeci mentalmente, me recosté en su pecho mientras el acariciaba mi cabello. Nos quedamos asi hasta que pudimos apreciar como el sol se metia en el horizonte y mi conciencia me indicó que debiamos volver porque James y Lily debian estar preocupados, pero cuando iba a sugerirlo el habló.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Que no es esta obviamente.

-Claro.

-¿Porque me besaste?

Eso si que no me lo esperaba, me separe de el instintivamente y el se quedo con la mano a la altura donde antes habia estado mi cabeza, lo miré nerviosa, no sabia que decirle, ¿La verdad? "Oh mira Sirius, lo que pasa es que cuando vi a esa zorra restregandome en la cara que queria hacer cosas indebidas contigo, me puse celosa y no pude evitarlo" hasta en mis pensamientos sonaba estupido.

-No lo se.

-La verdad.

-No lo se.

-¿Que te cuesta?

-No lo se.

-¿No sabes decir otra cosa?

-No lo... No.

-Vamos solo responde y ya.

-¿Que quieres que te diga?

-La verdad.

-¡Basta!

-Dimelo.

-¡¡Estaba celosa!! ¿Feliz? -Grité exasperada provocando que las aves que descansaban cerca hecharan a volar.

-No feliz, pero si bastante satisfecho.

-Y siempre terminas arruinandolo todo, ¡¡Me exasperas!! -Le espeté antes de saltar de la plataforma y aterrizar limpiamente con ayuda de mi varita. Heché a correr hacia la calle principal de Hogsmeade con las lagrimas de nuevo en mis ojos, queria encontrar a Lily para poder volver al colegio pero sabia que seguramente seguiría con James asi que volví sola. Vaya cita, tan linda en un principio... pero siempre el orgullo Black lo arruina todo.

¡¡Me merescó un aplauso!! *se aplaude ella solita* ¡¡vamos aplaudanme!! ¡¡Conocí las tildes!! Okey okey, pues que amargados ¿no? jaja no es verdad, es solo qe estoy muy feliz porque eh descubierto que esas cositas como palitos que se ponen arriba de las vocales son ACENTOS. Vaya eso era algo que no sabia, siempre crei que solo eran manchas en mis cuadernos y en la pantalla del computador xDD

Bueno, pues si no les parece una buena razón para aplaudirme ¿Que tal lo que leyeron? jiji si señores debo decirles que ¡¡volvió mi inspiracion!! asi que ahora tengo que ponerme a escribir a toda velocidad o se me escapara de nuevo, por ahora la mantendre amarradita y es probable (aclaro: probable porque no es seguró) que vuelvan a aparecer muchos capitulitos en poco tiempo. ¿Ahora si me daran un aplauso? Oh no saben como los quiere fframbuezzita.

Pueden creer que ya tengo listo el bendito final (si con dialogos y todo) y se me hace dificil seguir la historia? pues a mi tambien se me hace ilogico pero bueno lalala si ya se que ya estoy divagando pero es que son las 3: 42 a.m. aqui en su casa (sben no se porqe dicen esto, mi casa es mi casa y ustedes tienen la suya xD pero bueno es "educacion") y no tengo ni pizca de sueño. Pero bueno ya dejare de aburrirlos con mis tonterias y me ire a dormir... bueno no, ire a pasear por la casa hasta que me de sueño o me salga el fantasma de la opera. so qe? ven como estoy aburrida?

Ash ya me voy no me gusta que me pongan esas caritas largas y enojadas, bueno nada mas un poquito... ya ya entendi. En otros asuntos la gripe de puerco no me ah atacado!! si algun dia notan que me tardo siglos en actualizar es porque me dio la influenza, me morí y me volvi un zombie que no tiene imaginacion =D Ya me voy!!! no es necesario que me corran U.U adiosito los quiere muchisisisisisisisimisimo....

...Frambuezzita Potter...

y les deja muchos (aunqe no se los merescan)

°°°[Bsos Sbor Frambuezza]°°°


	7. Un consejo

Idiota, así me sentía por haber creído que Black no arruinaría el momento. Idiota, eso es lo que era por haber creado falsas ilusiones. Idiota, la palabra que describía el hecho de que las lágrimas brotaran por mis ojos impidiéndome ver el camino del túnel en la Casa de los Gritos. Idiota, completamente idiota, ese era Black.

Corría por los jardines sola y en la obscuridad, necesitaba hablar con alguien y la única persona que se me venía a la cabeza estaba dentro del castillo. Al llegar al vestíbulo disminuí mi paso para no llamar la atención, faltaba una hora para el toque de queda y yo debía llegar al despacho de Dumbledore en el séptimo piso. Esquivando prefectos y fantasmas al fin llegué frente a las gárgolas de piedra, justo cuando faltaban diez minutos para las nueve.

-Pasa -Susurró Dumbledore cuando toque la puerta de su despacho.

-Volví -Anuncié sentándome en la silla de siempre.

-Y, ¿Como te fue? -Preguntó dejando a un lado el pergamino que analizaba minuciosamente.

-Al principio... bien, después... fatal.

-¿Porque?

-Black y su ego -Rodé los ojos y cruce los brazos enojada.

-Cuentame -Pidió mirándome fijamente.

-Bueno, pero no me pregunté nada respecto a como llegamos a...

Después de relatarle con pelos y señales mi día en Hogsmeade (cumplió su palabra y no pregunto nada) sentí como si me quitara un peso de encima, siempre que hablaba con alguien mi cabeza se liberaba de un problema y mas si se trataba de contarle cosas a Dumbledore ya que el siempre tenia un buen consejo para dar.

-...Y ahora no se que hacer -Termine. El soltó un suspiro.

-En una situación así te diría que no lo dejes pasar, que lo busques. Pero tratándose del señor Black... lo mejor es que te apartes un tiempo.

-¿Solo así? ¿Me alejo y ya? -Bueno, casi siempre tenia un buen consejo.

-Si.

-¿Y eso como me ayudara?

-Confía en mi.

-Lo hago pero... de acuerdo.

-Bueno, ¿Algo mas?

-No, solo no quiero volver aun a mi Sala Común, ¿Que hacías antes de que llegara a interrumpirte? -Si, ya me había acostumbrado a tutearlo.

-Revisando unas notas de la Orden.

-Vaya, ¿Como vamos? ¿Hace cuanto empezó?

-En 1969, bastante bien, con Gerhard al mando, Voldemort esta teniendo mucho avance, ya lo notaste, el Ministro no quiere aceptar que existe alguien que viene a destruir su gobierno -Su ceño fruncido denotaba su frustracion que le provocaba ese hecho.

-Sabes que yo podría ayudarte mucho mas que cualquier miembro de la Orden -Murmure en un susurró.

-No lo harás.

-¿No me crees capaz?

-No.

-Soy perfectamente competente para delatar información de mi ex amo y se sus tácticas y conjuros podría enfrentarme a ellos -Le espeté poniéndome en pie.

-Se que podrías, el problema es que no lo harás porque a pesar de que ahora ves los hechos del otro lado de la balanza, lo sigues considerando a el como una de las personas que te ayudaron en el pasado (relativamente), como un buen amigo y a los amigos no se les traiciona -Cuanta razón tenia, eso era lo mas molesto de hablar con el. Siempre iba a tener la ultima palabra-. De cualquier manera gracias por intentarlo.

-Lo haré, tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero prometo que en cuanto pueda te ayudare en todo lo que sea necesario.

-Gracias -Aceptó sonriente.

-Bueno, es tarde y debo ir a dormir, volveré pronto y gracias por escucharme, buenas noches -Mientras hablaba le di la vuelta a la silla y caminé hacia la puerta.

-Hasta pronto Ingrid -Contestó antes de volver a concentrarse en su pergamino.

Salí un poco mas animada de como había llegado. Pasaban de las doce por lo que no me debían de ver en los pasillos, sigilosamente logré llegar a salvo hasta las mazmorras, pero una vez adentro me encontré a Alisson sentada en uno de los sillones leyendo un libro y tomando chocolate. Me fui a sentar con ella.

-¿Que lees? -Pregunté estirando el cuello para ver el contenido de su libro.

-Ingrid, me asustaste -Vaya, si que estaba concentrada en su lectura, tendría que pedirle el libro para ver que la tenia tan ocupada-. ¿Donde estabas? -Su tono era estricto y de golpe dejo caer el grueso libro sobre la mesita de trabajo-. Te estuvimos buscando por todo el castillo porque no regresaste con los chicos. Sirius creyó que estarías conmigo, ¿Sabes como me sentí cuando me lo dijeron? ¿Pensaste siquiera, mientras andabas por ahí haciendo lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo, que estábamos preocupados?

-Tranquila, relajate -Pedí-. Estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, lo siento si los angustie no fue mi intención. Y no lo pensé perdón, debí avisarles no lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo.

-Mas te vale que no lo vuelvas a hacer -Amenazó-. ¿Que hacías en el despacho de Dumbledore?

-Necesitaba... hablar con alguien -Confesé, ella me miró con ternura a lo que fruncí el seño.

-Sabes que si necesitas hablar estamos Lily y yo, no tienes que ir con el director.

-Lo se -Dije simplemente, Alisson suspiró y volvió a tomar su libro-. Me voy a dormir, hasta mañana.

-Descansa -Murmuró al tiempo que bebía un sorbo de su chocolate.

Esa fue una noche bastante agitada, soné una serie de cosas indescriptibles. Imagenes sin sentido que revoloteaban por mis sueños diciendome que debía volver, ideas estúpidas. Desperté con la sensación de no haber descansado nada, sentía mi cuerpo pesar toneladas, a cada paso que daba mi mente me recordaba lo que viviría en cuanto diera la vuelta y entrara en el Gran Comedor.

Iba tomada del brazo por Alisson y Lily, ellas platicaban animadamente de lo que haríamos el primer domingo libre de obligaciones y deberes, yo no las escuchaba, me sentía tan aislada de todo. ¿En que pensaba? Simple, el consejo de Dumbledore y si podría llevarlo a cabo en cuanto cruzara miradas con esos hipnotizantes ojos grises.

-Que les parece si después de desayunar vamos a nadar al lago -Sugirió Alisson.

-Sería genial -Aceptó Lily.

-¿Tu que opinas Ingrid? -Me preguntó, juró que en ese momento no la escuché. Ambas esperaban mi respuesta por lo que dejaron de hablar, insisto, no las escuché.

-¿Ingrid? -Insistió la pelirroja.

-¡Ingrid! -Me gritó en el oído Alisson.

-Estúpida -Le espeté sobandome la oreja mientras volvía a la realidad-. ¿Que decían?

-Que ayer James y yo subimos a la torre de astronomía y nos besamos hasta que llegó Alisson, como somos amigas y las amigas tienen que ser compartidas se lo presté un rato -Dijo Lily con despreocupación.

-¡¿Que?! -Grité deteniéndome súbitamente.

-Claro que no tonta, solo quería darte un susto como el que nos llevamos Al y yo ayer -Si supieran cuantas ganas me dieron de echarle un crucio por malvada, ambas rieron y continuamos caminando hasta el comedor-. En realidad decíamos que si quieres ir a nadar al algo.

-Si, supongo que esta bien.

-¿Que tanto piensas? -Cuestionó Alisson.

-Nada -Evadí, entramos en el Gran Comedor y nos vimos obligadas a separarnos.

-Bueno, después las veo chicas -Se despidió Lily sin muchas ganas y fue a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor. Alisson y yo continuamos hasta nuestra mesa y nos sentamos en el rincón mas apartado de Nicole y su grupo.

Desayunamos en silencio, no porque ella no quisiera hablar sino porque la misión de no echar una ojeada a la mesa roja requería de toda mi concentración y solo le contestaba con monosílabos. Al final ella se cansó y siguió comiendo.

Media hora mas tarde me encontraba sentada en la Sala Común con una pequeña bolsa de playa a mi lado esperando a que Alisson se apresurara para ir a reunirnos con Lily. Al fin salió del cuarto con una cara de enfado que me hizó deducir que habia habido un problema con las chicas.

-¿Que pasó? -Pregunté cuando llegó a mi lado.

-Mi hermanita y la tonta de Nicole, bah no importa, no les dare el gusto de arruinarme este dia, vamos -Y se fue, la seguí de cerca mirando hacia atras en todos los pasillos como una completa paranoica. Varias veces Alisson me preguntaba que a quien esperaba y yo simplemente lo negaba y continuaba caminando. Al fin nos encontramos con Llily en la estatua de siempre.

-¿Listas chicas? -Cuestionó, se habia amarrado su largo cabello en una cola detras de la cabeza y llevaba lentes de sol como diadema.

-Listas -Dijimos al mismo tiempo y nos hechamos a reir.

Los jardines estaban abarrotados de alumnos que disfrutaban uno de los dias mas calurosos y con un bello sol iluminando la escena, en el lago habia unos cuantos chicos arrojando piedras o chapoteando en la orilla con los amigos.

-No se ustedes chichas pero yo no quiero observadores, vamos mas para la otra orilla -Propusó la pelirroja y la seguimos, al pasar por donde los Slytherin, Lily se detuvo por pedido de un chico de nariz respingada y largo cabello negro que cubría casi todo su rostro, se la llevó aparte de sus amigos, entre ellos Lucius Malfoy.

-Ey Ali, ¿Porque ya no te juntas con tu hermana? -Preguntó un chico musculoso al que identifiqué como el golpeador del equipo de Quidditch.

-Porque ella y Nicole tienen de cerebro lo mismo que una piedra -Contestó con despreocupación, el chico rió de su comentario mientras Lucius y yo nos hechabamos miradas asesinas.

-Pero que compañias te consigues, la rara y la sangre su... -No llegó a terminar su comentarió porque tenía mi varita enterrada en el cuello, al instante los otros se pusieron a la defensiva pero mi mano no temblo ni un poco.

-Vuelves a referirte de esa manera a Lily y terminaras siendo la cena del calamar ¿Entiendes? -Le susurré con todo el odio que fuí capaz de imprimir en esas palabras.

-Nadie me amenazá -Respondió alejandose un paso de mi.

-No es una amenazá, es una advertencia -Anuncié guardando la varita-. Que verguenza, golpeador del equipo y que tus amigos te tengan que defender de una niña.

-Listo niñas, lo siento -Esa era Lily, siempre llegando en los mejores momentos ya que el chico se habia puesto de un rojo tomate por la furia.

-No te preocupes Lily, vamos -Aceptó Alisson y me jalaron de ambos brazos hacia el lago. Arrastrandome lejos de otro problema.

-No las puedo dejar cinco minutos solas porque ya estan peleando, ¿Que pasó esta vez? -No contesté, no quería repetir las palabras de aquel musculoso, pero Al se encargó de la situación.

-Mira quien viene ahi Lily -Señaló un punto en los jardines al que no miré porque suponia de quien se trataba, coloqué las toallas en el pasto y me recoste sacandome al fin la tunica para poder disfrutar del sol. La aludida si miró a donde mi amiga apuntaba e inmediatamente se sonrojo, para evadir la situación se pusó los lentes y se acostó a mi lado de espaldas a Alisson.

-No me contaste que pasó anoche -Comenté.

-Tu tampoco -Evadió.

-Pero, yo te dejé sola con James, yo te conseguí esa cita con James, asi que creo que merescó saber si algo pasó ayer -Alegué.

-No paso nada, conversamos de tonteria y media, pero no volvera a pasar.

-¿Porque? -Preguntamos la castaña y yo al unisono.

-Me traé problemas con Severus, de eso hablamos, y la verdad prefiero la amistad de quien es mi amigo desde hace cinco años que la de el chico que me cae mal desde el mismo tiempo.

-¿Pero porque tiene que meterse el narizon en todo esto? -Mi pregunta sonó mas a reclamo que a otra cosa.

-Ingrid, es mi amigo no le digas asi -Reclamó-. Y se mete porque desde siempre James y sus amigos se la pasan molestandolo y no me parecé bien, ademas es demasiado arrogante.

-¿Cuando dejo de ser Potter? -Intervinó Alisson con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Nunca, asi se apellida -Volvió a evadir, escondió la cara entre sus brazos para que no pudieramos ver el gran tomate en que se estaba convirtiendo su rostro.

-Bueno ya, simplemente te digo Lily que James puede ser genial cuando lo llegas a conocer pero es cierto que tiene un ligero exceso de confianza en si mismo y tu eres la indicada para cambiarlo -Afirmé.

-¿Porque yo?

-Porque eres la que lo trae loco y por la que haría lo que sea -Rodé los ojos y me levanté, corrí hacia el lago y me aventé, Alisson y Llily me siguieron poco despues.

Estuvimos nadando hasta que el sol comenzó a meterse y las rafagas de aire se volvían mas frias cada vez. Despues de secarnos usando las varitas (un util conjuro que Lily nos enseño) nos dirijimos con bastante hambre hacia el comedor, pero para mi mala suerte los merodeadores esperaban en la puerta a Lily, por lo que finji haber olvidado algo y regrese al lago.

-¿Que paso Malfoy? ¿Tu amiguita la sangre sucia te dejo? -Dijo una voz detras de los arboles, me gire e instintivamente saqué mi varita que tras el grito de "Expelliarmus" de alguien salió volando. Intente atraparla pero la figura del golpeador del equipo apareció con mi varita en la mano y sus amigos detras-. Ya no pareces tan valiente sin esto -Añadió mirando mi varita.

-¿Que quieres? -Le espeté insegura, nunca me habia separado de mi varita, era mi fuerza, nunca me habia enfrentado a una situación en la que no estuviera armada. Nadie me podía atacar con ella en la mano, pero sin ella...

-Te estuvimos observando -Comentó uno de sus amigos-. Para ser una traidora de la sangre estas bastante bien.

Hicé una mueca de asco y me aleje, discretamente, un paso. Mi mente estaba en blanco y no encontraba la manera de escapar de esa situación, estaba rodeada de adolescentes pervertidos en una zona de los jardines oculta por varios arboles, sin varita, desarmada.

-Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de meterte con un Wells -Dijo el golpeador acercandose mas a mi.

-Ni siquiera tengo la menor idea de quien es tu familia, una Malfoy no tiene que estar pendiente de la vida de los demas -Vaya que si tengo que aprender a callarme, ahora estaba en mas problemas.

-Tu no puedes ser digna de un Malfoy porque eres una traidora de la sangre -Ese fue Lucius saliendo de no se donde-. Un Malfoy no se juntaria con esa sangre sucia.

Tipico de mi padre, meterse donde no lo llaman y solo para empeorar la situación, lo miré con odio, ¡Como deseaba tener mi varita en esos momentos! Yo me hacía cada vez mas para atras y ellos cada vez se acercaban mas a mi, cuando comenzé a sentir el agua bajo mis zapatos supe que solo tenía dos opciones: entrar al agua y congelarme de frio para evadir los hechizos que seguramente me enviarían, o hacerles frente con la gran posibilidad de perder debido a mi desventaja.

-Yo puedo decidir si me junto con Evans o no, eso no te incumbe "primito" -Le espeté haciendo comillas con los dedos en la ultima palabra.

-Mejor deja de hablar, solo te enlodas mas cada palabra que dices -Estoy de acuerdo, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de decirle que tenía razón. Yo estaba en la orilla del lago y ellos a un paso de mi, Wells alzó su varita y me apunto, no pude evitar el estremecimiento que recorrió mi espalda, cerré los ojos...

-Expelliarmus -Gritó alguien, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con aquellos grises, que habia estado evitando desde la mañana, detras de los arboles.

Mi varita voló de la mano de Wells junto con la suya, mis reflejos adquiridos por el Quidditch me dijeron hacia donde moverme y atrapar ambas. En cuanto la recupere me senti completa de nuevo y mis ojos brillaron con malicia mientras miraba al grupo de chicos que nos miraban a Black y a mi por turnos.

-Fue un placer venir a jugar con ustedes chicos, pero se me hace tarde para ir a cenar -Moví la varita hacia un lado i despues en un medio circulo, los cinco chicos quedaron en el suelo atrapados en una red, sonreí y conteniendo el impulso de ir a agradecerle a Sirius, caminé hacia el castillo.

-¿Que? ¿Ni un "gracias por preocuparte y venir a ayudarme" me merezcó? -Reprochó con una nota de molestia en su voz, le ignoré recordando a Dumbledore y apresuré mi paso-. Eres increible Ingrid -Dijo con el sarcasmo en cada una de sus palabras y tomó otro camino diferente al mio. Con mi dedo indice limpie la rebelde lagrima que se escapo de mi ojo derecho.

Despues de eso y por toda la semana siguiente el me ignoraba y yo no dejaba de buscar su mirada, "vaya consejo, si que estaba funcionando" era lo que pensaba, con mucho sarcasmo, cada vez que el me volteaba la cara. El siguiente viernes por la tarde decidi terminar con todo aquello e ir a hablar con el, mientras McGonagall nos daba su clase yo pensaba en lo que le diria. A mi lado Alisson tomaba los apuntes de ambas como en las demas clases de esa semana ya que segun habian dicho mis amigas "estas en las nubes todo el tiempo, reprobaras".

-Esta clase comenzaremos la transfiguración organica, será una clase practica -Anunció la profesora y cuando todos comenzaban a celebrar añadio-. Pero primero les dare la definicion, el concepto y las bases asi que saquen su pergamino y pluma.

En mi mente se llevaba a cabo una discusion: "Solo dile que lo lamentas" "Te mandara por un tubo" "No si le explicas porque lo hiciste" "Oh si buena idea, tienes que llegar y decirle, Hey Sirius lamento no haberte agradecido lo de la semana pasada, pero es que Dumbledore me dijo que te ignorara y eso hago pero ya me canse asi que por eso te hablo de nuevo. Suena logico ¿No?" Sacudí la cabeza para escribir lo que McGonagall dictaba y despejarme un momento.

-Las transformaciónes organicas son aquella rama de la Transformación que consiste en transformar un ente vivo o inerte en otro vivo de diferentes propiedades y forma. Se agrupan en dos que son: cambios acordes con la definición y cambios variantes -Dejó de dictar y se giró al pizarron donde con un movimiento de su varita aparecierón los tipos de variantes. Me volví a perder en mis pensamientos.

"No seas pesimista, tienes ingenio inventate algo" "¿Que puede decir para justificar que no le dio las gracias?" "No se, que estaba traumatizada por lo que le hicieron" "Si claro y se tardo una semana en recuperarse del asombro bah eso es tonto" "Pues entonces ¿Que sugieres tu señor pesimismo?" "Que le haga caso a Dumbledore y siga con el plan" "¡Esta saliendo al revez! En vez de dejar de pensar en el esta pensando aun mas..."

-Hay un total de veinte cambios diferentes acordes con la definición, en cambio solo existen cuatro variantes. Antes de continuar vamos a ver otro tipo de transformaciones, que es la animagia -Al instante los cuatro merodeadores se pusieron atentos y dejaron de jugar-. ¿Que es la animagia? Alguien sabe -Mi mano y la de Lily se elevaron hacia el techo casi al mismo tiempo.

-Señorita Evans demosle oportunidad a su compañera -Pidió McGonagall y mi amiga refunfuñando bajo la mano.

-El arte que poseé un mago o bruja avanzado en Transformaciones que puede convertir su cuerpo no en el animal que deseé si no el que lleva dentro -Recité palabra por palabra del libro de "Transformaciones nivel intermedio" que habia tenido que leer en estos dias para distraer mi mente.

-Cinco puntos par Slytherin, efectivamente, ¿Como se consigué ser un animago? -Preguntó la profesora y de nuevo nuestras manos fueron las unicas levantadas, los merodeadores estaban al borde de la silla-. Señorita Malfoy ahora es turno de su compañera -Asentí mientras Lily tomaba aire para dar la respuesta calcada del libro que yo tenía en mi cabeza.

-Requiere una capacidad de concentración maxima y control corporeo muy elevado, son muy pocos los que lográn convertirse pero aun asi los que lo desean pueden conseguirlo. Tambien depende de tu estado de animo en el momento de la transformación, si te sientes mas o menos alegre tu animal seguira siendo el mismo pero con obvias diferencias caracteristicas -Terminó y tomó aire de nuevo.

-Cinco puntos para Gryffindor igualmente, ahora coloquense en tercetos y pasaré a entregarles el material con el que trabajaran -Al instante se armó revuelo en el salón, Lily y Alisson se juntaron cerca de mi y mientras la profesora ponia orden de nuevo aproveche para seguir la discusión de las voces en mi cabeza.

"Ese es el punto, lo sigué mirando, lo que debe hacer es olvidarlo de una buena vez" "¿Alguna idea de como?" "Para empezar quitale la vista de encima, solo te falta babear" Era cierto, durante toda la discusión mis ojos habían permanecido fijos en el. "¡Ves, si esta mas clavada que la espada en la piedra!" "Basta, ¿Quien era el pesimista aqui?" "Tienes razón..."

De acuerdo me estaba volviendo rematadamente loca. Para distraerme saqué la varita y el libro de mi mochila, ahi en el fondo encontré un trozo de pergamino algo arrugado, lo abrí y comprobe con satisfacción que era el mismo en el que una vez habiamos conversado el y yo. La idea ilumino mi cerebro y saqué otro trozo en blanco y me pusé a escribir a toda velocidad. Escribir era mejor idea que hablar de frente.

"Hola, ¿Seguiras ignorandome?"

Y lo envié directito hacía Sirius, el papelito tocó su hombro y el se dió la vuelta para tomarlo, lo abrió y despues busco mi mirada, le sonreí timidamente. Hizó una mueca y lo rompió en cachitos. Sentí que mas que haber roto solo un papel había rotó algo mas, algo que vivía dentro de mi y me daba la vida, algo que latía cada vez mas despacio sufriendo en silencio el despreció de Black. Levanté la cara y me decidí, esta ves con mas firmeza, a seguir el consejo de Dumbledore y acompañar el desasón con unas cucharadas de orgullo. Al menos yo no le rogaba a nadie.

¡¡Matenme!! Soy mala lo se, muchos dias sin actualizar, pero es que no saben lo complicado que es escribir de algo acerca de lo que no se tienen muchos datos, me la vivo en el Diccio y en HL y como a las queridas paginas ultimamente se les ah dado la gana de andarse cayendo pues no habia podido subir nada hasta ahora. Pero bueno ya les traigó este cap que si a simple vista no les parece que tiene mucha relevancia les dijo que se equivocan y que con los siguientes capitulos verán que si es importante, pero bueno no les digo mas porque me spoileo la historia yo sola xD

Me largo [si hoy me muero de sueño a las 11:10] lo se soy rara, jiji nuz vemos en el proximo capitulo que espero que sea pronto, mañana revisó este y lo corrijo de acuerdo? es que de verdad ya me harte de escribir, por cierto subí un nuevo fic [es un capitulo nada mas] de la pareja H/HR que en un momento de aburrición saqué, si gustan darse una vuelta por el y dejarme su opinion se los agradeceria enormemente.

Los quiere:

...Frambuezzita Potter...

Y les deja como siempre:

°°°[Bsos Sbor Frambuezza]°°°


	8. Una serie de eventos desafortunados

-Vamos Ingrid, sal de la cama y ve a clases, no ganas nada quedandote aqu encerrada -Repet a por mil sima vez en ese d a, mi buena amiga Alisson.

-Tampoco gan nada yendo a clases as que mejor ve tu sola -Si, ese no era uno de mis mejores d as.

-A la tarde tienes practica de Quidditch, Tampoco vas a ir? -Pero que ingenua era esta ni a.

-Claro que si -Respond r pidamente.

-Entonces, Porque no quieres ir a clases?

Era un lindo lunes por la ma ana en el que Nicole y sus amigas nos hab an permitido el honor de quedarnos solas en la habitaci n, yo me encontraba tirada en mi cama mirando el dosel con expresi n ausente. En todo ese fin de semana no me hab a atrevido a salir de mi Sala Com n ya que no quer a encontrarme con Black porque lo mas probable es que le echar a una maldici n. Ese d a ten amos como primera clase Pociones con los Gryffindor y no pensaba asistir, pero Alisson no dejaba de molestar y ahora me miraba con una expreci n de impaciencia esperando mi respuesta.

-Black -Murmur como respuesta, al instante ella rod los ojos y se sent al pie de mi cama.

-Aun no entiendo que fue lo que ocurri , pero no te lo pregunt porque cre que nos lo contar as cuando lo consideraras apropiado, pero No crees que te estas haciendo mucho da o guard ndote todo eso?

-No me lo guardo para mi sola -Volvi a rodar los ojos y ya me ve a venir el discursito que pronunciaba siempre que sac bamos ese tema a relucir.

-Lo se, se lo cuentas todo a Dumbledore, Que puede saber un viejo como el de problemas amorosos? -Okey se estaba pasando, nadie se met a con el viejo loco, solo yo, claro.

-Sabe m s de lo que crees, y ya olvidalo que se te har tarde, ve a clase.

-No sin ti -Afirm recostandose en la cama de un lado en la misma posici n que yo.

-Slughorn nos quitar puntos -Le record .

-Ser en tu conciencia donde recaiga no en la m a -Apunt cruzando los brazos. La mir resentida, era mi decisi n si quer a ir o no a esa est pida clase, ella no ten a porque hacerme escoger de esa manera, pero como siempre ten a raz n y no v manera de escapar de aquella situaci n. Me levant con pesar y le espete con ira.

-Te odio Sabias?

-Si, y me alegr , se que despu s me amaras -Confirm levantandose y sonriendo ampliamente-. Ahora por tu berrinche ya no fuimos a desayunar y Lily debe estar esper ndonos afuera del sal n as que apresurate.

-Ya voy -Contest molesta y aburrida, me coloqu la t nica del colegio y sal con pesar detr s de mi "amiga"

Me pas todo el camino a las mazmorras pensando en que demonios har a cuando volviera a ver a Sirius despu s de todo el tiempo que lo hab a esquivado, pens claro en ignorarlo como siempre, pero algo me dec a que no ser a tan f cil.

Llegamos a clase a tiempo, Slughorn estaba dej ndolos pasar a todos justo en el momento en el que patinamos dando la vuelta al corredor. Despu s de una dolorosa hora en la que ni me mir ni me dirigi una simple mirada, deje de confiar en mi sexto sentido y adem s... me sent indignada, y tambi n me sent como una tonta por haberme encerrado dos d as en mi Sala Com n con, solamente, la compa a del entretenido libro que Alisson me hab a prestado (si aquel que dije que le pedir a, resulto que al final si era interesante, hablaba sobre vampiros y esas cosas, muy bueno, lo recomiendo). Al terminar Pociones nos despedimos de Lily que algo cabizbaja por tener que separarse para ir a su siguiente clase, se fue detr s de cierto chico de ojos grises que no volver a mencionar. As como lo leen lectores mios, no volver a hablar de Sirus Black nunca m s.

Saben que lo mejor de una promesa es cuanto la rompes? Si bueno, es que horas mas tarde, cuando mis fastidiosas cuatro clases de ese d a terminaron, nos reunimos con Lily que tra a un humor de perros, al parecer James segu a insistiendo en hacer el rid culo enfrente de mi amiga. Pobre, aveces si me daba cierta lastima y me entraban las ganas de ayudarlo, pero se me pasaban cuando recordaba lo que hab a ocurrido la ultima vez. Est bamos sentadas en los jardines baj un lindo rbol hablando alegremente, en realidad ellas hablaban, yo pensaba. De repente Lily me mir con ese brillo en los ojos que nunca auguraba nada bueno.

-Es la ultima vez que te digo, que si no vas y aclaras las cosas con Black, te dar de cena al calamar gigante -Amenaz . Ali sonri , yo hice una mueca, no ir a a hablar con el aunque viniera el mismo Voldemort y me lo ordenar ... bueno... si el viniera tal vez, pero eso no ocurrir a as que no ten a de que preocuparme.

-Y yo te digo por millon sima vez Lily -Oh, si, como me encanta exagerar-. Que no hablar con ese pesado, nos vemos despu s.

-Ingrid vuelve, No te pongas as ! -Grit en un intento de arreglar la situaci n pero yo ya me hab a alejado bastante del lugar, aun as escuch como Alisson la tranquilizab dici ndole que ten a entrenamiento y que por eso me iba, como la odiaba cuando arruinaba as mis planes.

Media hora despu s llegu a los vestidores con mi Estela de Viento en la mano y la t nica de Quidditch en otra, el entrenamiento hab a sido convocado al cuarto para las seis, pero debido a mi pelea con Lily, hab a llegado veinte minutos antes, por lo que ahora ten a tiempo de sobra para cambiarme con calma y salir a calentar un poco antes de que apareciera el equipo.

-Ey, Malfoy, quiero tu trasero en el suelo ahora! -Grit Viviane en cuanto lleg al campo, yo estaba dando vueltas en zig zag muy divertida y no me hac a gracia tener que bajar, pero no era buena idea contradecir a mi capitana el primer d a de entrenamiento. As que baj .

- Que pasa? -Pregunt inocentemente.

- Quien te dio permiso de comenzar sin el equipo? -Su cara estaba bastante descompuesta por la rabia.

-Lo siento, no llegaban y no cre que fuera un problema.

-No lleg bamos porque dije cuarto para las seis! o Es que no sabes leer tu reloj? -Loreein que acababa de aparecer en ese momento, se carcaje ante las palabras de mi capitana.

-Si, se perfectamente que a n faltaba tiempo, pero quise empezar a calentar, y sinceramente no le veo lo malo -Viviane frunci el entrecejo y me dio la espalda para dirigirse al equipo que en ese momento sal a de los vestidores con las escobas al hombro, y los dos golpeadores cargando una enorme caja caf que conten a las pelotas.

-Bien, comenzarem s practicando los pases y las anotaciones, Shawn, Zachary -A adi dirigiendose a los golpeadores-. Impidanlo a toda costa -Ambos asintieron y Viviane al fin se volvi hac a el peque o Regulus-. Y tu Reg, intenta conseguir la snitch en el menor tiempo posible Todos listos? -Y sin esperar respuesta dio una patada en el aire y convoc con su varita un sonido como el de un pistoletazo.

Pegu una patada en el suelo y me apresur a recuperar la quaffle que la capitana hab a soltado desde las alturas, mir a Loreein abaj de mi y para esquivar una bludger enviada por Shawn se la env e, ella la atrap al vuelo y avanz hac a Viviane que se concentr en bloquear la pelota... lo logr , cuando Loreein la envi con fuerza por el aro derecho, esta salt al vuelo y lo atrap como toda una profesional. Sin perder tiempo la volvi a lanzar y esta vez la atrap Kevin Kurt, el otro cazador, esquiv las dos bludgers que le enviaron los furiosos golpeadores y me lanz la quaffle con una facilidad asombrosa, la atrap y sin perder tiempo y para agarrar de sorpresa a Viviane la lanc al aro central.

Ella, que pensaba que se lo iba a enviar a Loreein, se sorprendi cuando est entr limpiamente en el aro, al instante qued demostrado porque Kevin y yo hab amos sido elegidos, eramos un buen equipo, y Loreein cuando dejaba atr s su orgullo tambi n cooperaba. El resultado de aquel entrenamiento fue muy positivo, entre los chicos y yo logramos anotarle otros diez tantos a Viviane que par otros doce. Los golpeadores cada vez le pon an mas empe o y nos costaba permanecer en las escobas, en una ocasi n Kevin estuvo colgando de una mano en su escoba, pero dio una vuelta y volvi a trepar a ella. Regulus atrapaba la snitch r pidamente, parec a tener un im n en la mano.

Agotados pero satisfechos con nuestro trabajo, la capitana nos dej partir hac a los dormitorios a las ocho y media de la noche, ten amos media hora para cambiarnos y volar a las mazmorras. Apresuradamente todos arreglaron sus cosas y se fueron. Cuando me di cuenta solo quedabamos el peque o Black y yo.

-Vuelas muy bien -Dijo par ndose de pronto a un lado de mi casillero y bebiendo un sorbo del agua de su botella.

-Gracias -Contest realmente asombrada-. Tu tienes un im n con las snitch -A ad bromeando y ambos re mos.

-Mi hermano tiene suerte -Susurr de pronto al tiempo que cerraba mi casillero y me colgaba la mochila al hombro, lo mir interrogante y continu -. Eres una chica genial, inteligente y juegas perfecto al Quidditch.

Sent mis mejillas arder baj la luz de la luna en los terrenos del castillo, me limit a permanecer en silenci , avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir cuando mi cerebro hil un par de ideas que me hicieron temblar.

- Tu hermano? Sirius? -Pregunt incr dula, el solo asinti en silenci -. Estas loco, Como crees que yo podr a tener algo con el? Es un arrogante hasta cuando duerme -Me auto convenc , digo, le dije a Regulus.

-Oh vaya, realmente cre que ustedes sal an -Confes con una mano en la cabeza, le sonre tranquilizadoramente y entramos al castillo, a partir de entonces se mostr mucho mas simp tico y agradable, supuse, por lo que me hab a contado Sirius, que era sol porque yo era una Slytherin y adem s una sangre limpia.

-Demonios -Murmur mirando la hora, eran las nueve y diez, si alguien nos pillaba fuera de la Sala Com n nos castigar an y apenas bamos por las bodegas, decid desviarnos un poco y revisar nuestras posibles salidas-. Quieres comer algo?

-La cena desapareci hace un buen rato -Debati el, yo rod los ojos y lo jal del brazo hasta el tapiz de un frutero, le hice cosquillas a la pera y esta se transform inmediatamente en un pomo ante la mirada at nita de Regulus-. Que es esto?

Como toda respuesta abr la puerta y el se quedo aun mas asombrado ante la visi n de las cocinas de Hogwarts, sonre y le di un empujoncito para que entrara, una vez dentro los elfos dom sticos aparecieron radiantes solo con la idea de ayudarnos.

- En que podemos ayudarlos amos? -Pregunt uno peque o y viejo que parec a el Jefe.

-Quisieramos algo de comer, la cena ha desaparecido hace un rato y estamos algo cansados -Expliqu con amabilidad, los elfos sonrieron satisfechos y corrieron a prepararnos de comer, me sent en una de las amplias mesas, Regulus me imit aun sin poder creerlo.

-Incre ble, Como sab as de esto? -Cuestion con los ojos brillando por la curiosidad.

-Tengo mis m todos Reg, tengo mis m todos -Me limit a decir y el puso aun mas curiosidad en mi descubrimiento, me levant y fingiendo que ir a a pedirle algo especial a los elfos me alej de el a donde no me pudiera ver, una vez all abr el mapa del merodeador y susurr las palabras necesar as. El mapa me mostr al instante los profesores que rondaban esa noche por el castillo y tambi n donde se encontraban los prefectos haciendo sus guardias, le apliqu un encantamiento desilusionador y un conjuro especial que me permit a verlo solo yo. As lo escond a del curioso de Regulus.

Volv con el que me miraba aun interrogante, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo los elfos volvieron con una enorme canasta de comidas y postres exquisitos, le d las gracias y volvimos a salir, esta vez ten a el mapa as que ser a mas sencillo burlar las guardias, bamos caminando sigilosamente por uno de los pasillos cuando la figura de Argus Filch apareci en el pasillo contiguo, sin pensarlo abr uno de los tapices a mi lado y jal a Regulus conmigo.

- Que pas ? -Pregunt en un susurr , le tape la boca y mir el mapa invisible a sus ojos.

-Ya, Filch -Murmur simplemente y el entendi , respire aliviada y me gir para ver el pasillo en el que hab amos entrado pero me arrepent al instante.

Era el mismo con el que hab a so ado mi primera noche en el pasado, la misma ventana y la misma luna nueva entrando por ella alumbrando a una pareja que se com a a besos, pero lo peor no fue el recuerdo, lo peor fue cuando ambos se separaron provocando un ruido de succi n y descubr que esas personas no eran otras, si no Nicole y Sirius.

Mis ojos se dilataron por la sorpresa, mi boca form una c mica "o", mi expresi n cambi por una de incredulidad y mis labios emitieron un simple "Black". Pero por dentro... sent a mi estomago retorcerse aplastando todo a su paso, el dolor aument subiendo r pidamente por mi pecho hasta mi asombrado coraz n, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y parpade varias veces, incr dula.

Lo siguiente que hice fue m s un impulso provocado por la cara de burla de Nicole que de verdad ganas de hacerlo, tom a Reg de la mano y le dije en un tono g lido.

-Vamos, cari o, creo que este pasillo esta ocupado, no quiero interrumpir tan bella reconciliaci n, salgamos de aqu , mi cielo -Si lo dije, le restregu en la cara a Sirius que "andaba" con su hermano, el simplemente me sigui en juego para no hacerme quedar como una tonta y me abraz la cintura lanz ndole una ultima mirada furica a su hermano. Lo ultim que vi antes de largarme de all fue la dolida mirada de Black y la incr dula de Nicole.

- Ahora deber fingir ser tu novio? -Pregunt divertido cuando entrabamos a la Sala Com n. Me detuve de pronto y lo mir fijamente.

-Si no te importa -Supliqu , me debi de ver algo pat tica porque Acepto!! Aunque dos horas despu s en mi dormitorio, con Alisson, despu s de contarle lo que hab a ocurrido (si, ya se lo merec a) me arrepent , pero ya estaba hecho y no me pod a echar atr s.

La noticia de que sal a con Regulus Black se esparci como p lvora entre los de mi casa, todos felicitaban a Reg, que al parecer nunca hab a salido con nadie, y a mi, claro, me toc la peor parte, las chicas me acosaban en los ba os pregunt ndome Como hab a sido capaz de cambiar a Sirius, por su hermano? Y mi respuesta siempre era la misma "Reg tiene su lado simp tico, y NUNCA sal con Sirius, as que no lo cambie." La nica que se regocijaba con todo aquello era Nicole quien se pasaba el d a por todo el colegio del brazo de cierto chico que no mencionare.

Pero hab a dos chicas en todo ese colegio que no se dejaban enga ar, as que en DCAO, tuve que contarle todo a Lily (porque Alisson ya lo sab a), en cuanto acab ambas se miraron compartiendo una mirada de esas que dicen "Ahora como se lo decimos", me molest y les exig una explicaci n, no iba a ser solo yo la que contara sus "secretos" sin recibir nada a cambio.

-Ingrid, ayer Sirius lleg ech una furia a la Sala Com n, murmuraba cosas como que "Traiciono mi confianza" y "Con mi est pido hermano". Creo que est asunto se te esta saliendo de las manos -Ah mi Lily, esperaba que recapacitar porque el pobre de Sirius estaba sufriendo, siempre tan ingenua mi amiga.

-No lo har , no me voy a echar atr s en todo esto y ustedes no dir n una palabra acerca de que todo es falso De acuerdo? -Exig , por eso no me gustaba contarle secretos a las chicas, eran tan cotillas y a todo el mundo ten an que enterar de todo.

-Claro que no diremos nada -Exclam Alisson ofendida, respir aliviada y continu tomando apuntes de los hechizos pr cticos de defensa mas tiles-. Lily y yo nos referimos a que esta bien si quieres alejarte de Sirius, si eso es lo que quieres, adelante, no decimos nada, lo nico que nos parece mal es que est s jugando con Regulus.

Maldita sea ten an raz n, pero no pod a hacer nada, seg n lo que hab a escuchado el chico hab a subido de popularidad ya que siempre hab a sido eclipsado por la sombra de su hermano "El conquistador de Hogwarts", no pod a decirle de la nada que ya se terminaba todo, adem s de eso yo quedar a como la zorra que solo jug con los hermanos.

- Que es lo que proponen? -Pregunt en un susurr ya que el profesor pasaba por ahi en ese momento.

-Dejalo -Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- No puedo!! - Es que no lo entend an? No, al parecer, no.

-Pues entonces tomalo como una relaci n real -Acot Lily y la mir incr dula, Que en verdad anduviera con Reg? No es que el chico fuera feo, porque no lo era, pero aun as era un a o menor que yo, Podr a ser mi hermano! Claro, un hermano adicto a las artes obscuras y con deseos de ser mortifago... Esperen! Ya ten a uno as !!

-No puedes vivir una mentira -Error Ali, ya lo estaba haciendo, pero no te lo pod a decir. Me mord el labio fingiendo que analizaba la situaci n, en realidad estaba pensando en que har a con Reg para que de verdad pareciera que sal amos y no que era un truco. La clase acab para mi fortuna y nos pudimos separar de nuevo, Lily era simp tica, al igual que Alisson, pero cuando se pon an de acuerdo en algo... era exasperante.

En Transformaciones me puse a trabajar en los encantamientos org nicos solo para que Alisson no pudiera seguir insistiendo en el tema y cada vez que intentaba hacerme un comentario, yo alzaba la varita y apuntaba al rat n frente a mi fingiendo concentraci n, funcionaba. Al menos por esa clase, despu s ten amos Cuidado de Criaturas M gicas por lo que en los jardines y yo pod a perderme entre los ravenclaws sin que hubiera problema, pero a la cuarta hora fue cuando volvimos a reunirnos con Lily para ir a Encantamientos y ahora las dos se pondr an de pesadas.

-Ingrid -Salud Regulus detr s de mi salv ndome de las chicas-. Que clase tienes?

-Encantamientos -Confes con cara de aburrimiento, el me sonri y tomo mi mano, v a sus amigos detr s as que acept el gesto-. Tu?

-Tengo hora libre, Quieres saltarte una clase conmigo? -Le sonre como cuando se esta a punto de negar una propuesta, pero justo pasaba Nicole y su chicle por el pasillo contrario asi que sin pensarlo ya hab a aceptado y ahora estaba en los jardines con el.

- Y porque tan lindo detalle Reg? -Est bamos tranquilamente tirados en el pasto con las manos enlazadas aun, (no porque quisiera sino porque los amigos de el nos evaluaban a unos metros de distancia) miraba las nubes buscando alguna forma divertida.

-Mis amigos -Acept y le sonre , me alegraba que fuera honesto, al menos era una cualidad de las que encabezaban la lista de mi hombre perfecto... Un momento, no crean que estoy pensando de ese modo en Reg, es... solo una comparaci n.

-Pues me agradan tus amigos -Afirm , y antes de que pensar otra cosa a ad -. Lily y Alisson me iban a volver loca con preguntas.

-Claro -Me agradaba este chico, era simp tico, no hac a demasiadas preguntas y entend a cuando indirectamente no quer a hablar del tema. Como un amigo!!-. Desde cuando juegas al Quidditch? -Pregunt de pronto.

-Desde que me regalaron mi primera escoba, a los cuatro a os -Anunci orgullosa-. Y nunca nadie ha podido tirarme de la escoba.

-Vaya, incre ble -Reconoci sorprendido.

- Y tu?

-A los ocho, me ense o Sir... -Se call al ver mi expresi n, respire profundo y asent para que continuara-. mi hermano me ense , cuando aun nos llev bamos bien -Su expresi n cambi por una de decepci n.

- Hace cuanto que eso cambi ? -Lo se, sigo siendo extremadamente curiosa

-Cuando el tenia diez a os, en mi cumplea os, recuerdo que lleg a casa tia Andromeda, siempre fue la t a favorita de Sirius, pero no la m a, yo prefer a a mi t a Bellatrix, no preguntes porque -Fue su respuesta enigm tica, pero como yo soy curiosisima y tengo la boca del tama o de la luna, segu preguntando.

-Por Voldemort -Susurr sin pensarlo, la reacci n fue inmediata, Reg se sent en el pasto con los ojos abiertos como platos, los vellos de su brazo se erizaron y comenz a temblar (a pesar de que el sol estaba calentando como nunca) me d cuenta de mi error demasiado tarde-. Lo siento, se me escap , es que... lo siento.

-No vuelvas a repetirlo -Pidi , mas asustado que Ronald frente a las acromantulas.

-No lo har , lo siento, Est bamos? -Me acerqu a el porque realmente se ve a afectado, pos mi mano en su mejilla y la acarici , despu s le d un fuerte abraz y le dije-. "Temerle al nombre s lo agranda el temor al hombre"

Me sonri timidamente y le devolv una sonrisa, record ndome agradecerle a Harry por decirme esa valiosa frase (aunque honestamente me gustar a no tener que verlo nunca mas), nos volvimos a tender en el piso platicando de tonter as hasta que el timbre son , yo deb a asistir a Aritmancia y el a Herbolog a as que nos despedimos y prometimos cenar juntos, me fui con las chicas con una de esas sonrisas que hace mucho no aparec an en mi rostro. Ambas lo notaron pero no dijeron nada, solo sonrieron satisfechas y se echaron una mirada complice que no not ...

Y saben que es mejor que tener un novio falso que haga enojar a Black? Yo si, tener un novio real que haga refunfu ar a Black. As como lo escuchan, o lo leen mas bien, despu s de tres semanas de fingir ser novios, me lo pidi realmente, al principio cre que estaba jugando pero luego de analizar su expresi n correctamente deduje que no... y debo decir que no ten a coraz n para rechazarlo, despu s de todo era el nico chico con el que pod a divertirme de lo lindo y sacar a Black, temporalmente, de mi cabeza. As que ya saben, al final si termine con un Black, pero no con el que ustedes esperaban. E bamos bien, nos divertiamos y siempre sab a de que hablar con el, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que se acercaba el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada.

Pero eso ahora no importa, deben saber lo que ha pasado en el ultimo mes y cachito, si es que no hab a nada muy relevante como para que aun recordara cada d a de ese mes, pues adem s de que llev dos semanas como novia oficial de Reg (Y de que por ese hecho Lily y Alisson parece que explotan de felicidad) no hab a nada que contar, por supuesto que Sirius a n sale con Nicole y que parecen de lo mas felices juntos, me alegro por ellos, en verdad, no uso sarcasmo... bueno, tal vez solo un poquito.

Las clases... bah las clases me dan igual, de cualquier manera apruebo, adem s eh estado asistiendo a unas reuniones que al principio se me hac an aburridisimas y tediosas, pero despu s de que Lily y Reg fueron invitados tambi n, me la pas mucho mejor. Me refiero a las reuniones de Slughorn y su "Club de las Eminencias", es sencillo, te recluta porque vienes de buena familia o tienes un futuro prometedor, y despu s te presenta un mont n de gente que te puede ayudar en tu futuro. Insisto, ahora es mucho mas ameno, incluso me divierto de lo lindo cuando el profesor lleva a alg n famoso, el otro d a llevo a mi "encantadora" t a Bellatrix y fue tan graciosa su cara cuando se enter que yo era una Malfoy, debieron estar ah , la mirada y recordaba cuando le aplicaba unos lindos cruciatus a mis seis a os.

Pero basta de recuerdos felices, lo nico malo en todo eso de las reunioncillas es que asisten Potter y Black, lo que provoca que Lily y Reg no dejen de verlos y criticar cada cosa que hacen, lo que causa que crean que yo los mand a espiarlos, lo que me pone de mal humor, y me desquit con mi amiga y mi novio (que en parte se lo merecen). Bah como sea, ya quiero que sea s bado porque ser el emocionante partido Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, al fin ver a James volar y podr comprobar si en verdad es tan bueno como se dice en el futuro.

Ahora estoy en uno de esos momentos de trance en los que Lily me enumera las trescientas razones por las que James es un idiota y yo pienso en tonter a y media, as es, mientras rememoraba este mes en mi cabeza ella ya hab a llegado a la conclusi n...

-Doscientos veinte: porque no puede dar dos pasos sin lucirse frente a sus amiguitos, Doscientos veintiuno... -Vaya ser mejor que la interrumpa ya o seguir creyendo que escuche algo.

-Lily, porque no simplemente aceptas que te gusta James y as me podr a ahorrar que me repitas las razones que me eh aprendido de memoria -Ya lo ve a venir, el grit de... No me gusta James!!

-Lo admitire el d a en que tu admitas que te gusta Black -Solt triunfante, vaya, esa no me lo esperaba.

-Pero es diferente, a mi no me gusta y no me pas hablando todo el d a de el, en cambio tu... -Dej la frase en el aire para que ella la completar como gustara.

-Lo hac as -Okey, no fue buena idea dejar que ella terminara mi oraci n.

-Pero al menos yo siempre fui honesta y les dije "Me gusta Sirius Black" -Afirm haciendo comillas con los dedos ante las ultimas palabras, mi amiga se hab a quedado como paralizada, me pareci que la hab a dejado sin respuesta, lastima que no fuera eso.

- As que te sigue gustando mi hermanito? -Dijo una voz detr s de mi, puse la misma expreci n que Lily y me gir lentamente. Ah estaba, como no, mi Reg, y unos pocos pasos mas a la derecha el mism simo Black, no pod a creer mi mala suerte.

-No, Reg, dejame explicarte -Empec , pero el ya se hab a ido, hech a correr por el pasillo tras el pero parec a que se lo hab a tragado la tierra, adem s, como si las cosas no pudieran ponerse peor, apareci Black tom ndome del brazo.

-Ingrid -Dijo en cuanto logr que le diera la cara-. Es eso cierto?

-Sueltame -Repliqu jaloneando para que me devolviera mi brazo.

-Contestame -Insisti .

- Sueltame! -Repet sin mirarlo.

- Contestame!! -Grit , cada vez apretaba mas mi brazo y este empezaba a adormecerse.

- Dejame en paz, Black!! -Grit tambi n, ocasionando que muchos curiosos se acercaran a ver la escena.

-Solo quiero que me contestes y ya, te dejo ir.

- Me estas haciendo da o!!! -Segu gritando con los ojos humedecidos por las l grimas.

-Sueltala -Escuch a mi Reg detr s de mi, gir la cabeza para verlo y el al notar mis ojos rojos enloqueci y me tom de otro brazo intentando apartarme de Black-. No la escuchaste Sirius, La estas lastimando!

-Vete de aqu , esto es una conversaci n privada Regulus -Ambos chicos me jalaban de los brazos y ah la nica perjudicada era yo, mir a mi Reg implorando con la mirada y el me solt , yo discretamente saqu mi varita y por primera y ultima vez le apunt a Sirius con ella, de inmediato solt una carcajada-. Vas a hechizarme?

-Si no me sueltas, lo har -Amenac sintiendo romperse todo en mi interior. No me solt y solo me miro fijamente, gris contra azul... desvi mi mirada de sus ojos ya que si lo segu a viendo no me atrever a a lo que estaba por hacer, pens "Sternmann" y de mi varita sali un chorro de luz rosada que envolvi a Sirius y lo oblig a soltarme, cayendo contra una pared lejos de all , un viejo conjuro de mi amo que comparti el "imperius" con el "desmaius".

Despu s de eso me sent como la peor del mundo y sal corriendo escaleras arriba, iba a mi lugar secreto, a donde nadie mas pod a ir mas que yo, corr a y corr a cuando de pronto, Reg apareci de la nada y me envolvi en un abrazo. Se lo devolv sinti ndome querida de nuevo, olvidandome de todo, esa era una de las virtudes de contar con el apoyo de Reg, siempre firme hasta en los momentos dificiles.

Y como supondr n despu s del martes no quise volver a asistir a cualquier sitio en donde pudiera estar Sirius, pero el s bado no hab a opci n, por ordenes de Viviane deb a presentarme en el partido de Quidditch para analizar las jugadas de los dos equipos, y lo peor es que jugar a Black, comenzaba a preguntarme si habr a alguna manera de sacarlo de mi vida o siempre iba a terminar cruzandomelo. Esto se estaba volviendo asfixciante, sin el apoyo de Reg no se que habr a hecho. Hola!! Bueno despues de traerles un cap todo desarreglado les traigo este super bello (para mi xD) qe tiene la letra bonita, grande y de siempre, siento si sus comens se borraron (los del cap pasado) pero no pod a dejar asi el cap y el maldito editor de capitulos no queria cambiarla asi que ni modo, todo porqe puedan leer bien =) Bueno pues espero que este les haya gustado ya que es uno de los mas largos que eh escrito, tiene cerca de cincomil palabras jiji apoco no es el mas grandote?? Meno pues me voi xq oi no estoy inspirada (este lo acabe ayer) me pondre a escribir ma ana para traerles pronto el siguiente cap. bYe!!

[Bsos Sbor Frambuezza] 


	9. Punto y aparte

Sabado, primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada. Estaba sentada en el gran comedor con Alisson a mi lado, ambas llevabamos identicos lentes de sol sobre la cabeza para protegernos del intenso sol que hacía esa mañana. Desayunabamos en silencio, como siempre, la verdad es que a mi casí no me gustaba hablar mientras comía y ella aceptaba eso, aunque no la ponía muy feliz ya que era muy cotilla.

Cuando nuestros estomagos quedaron repletos nos pusimos en pie y fuimos a buscar a Lily a la mesa de Gryffindor, en la cual los merodeadores estaban armando un gran jaleo para apoyar a James y Sirius, y la mayoria de los alumnos de la casa roja los apoyaban gritando y aplaudiendo.

-Buenos dias pelirroja -Saludé tocandole el hombro.

-¡Hola! -Contestó ella alegré poniendose en pie. Se despidio de sus compañeras que nos fulminaban con la mirada y camino con nosotras hacía la salida. Lily traía una bandera de Gryffindor enrollada en la mano y se mostraba muy contenta.

-Supongo que en algo teniamos que diferir -Le dijé cuando me percaté de su bandera.

-Bueno, ¿No pretenderas que apoye a Slytherin siendo una orgullosa leona, cierto? -Debatió habilmente, mi respuesta se vió ahogada por unas manos que taparon mis ojos desconcertandome, hasta que escuché la suave voz de Reg en mi oido.

-¿Quien soy? -Tipica pregunta, sonreí mientras mis amigas apresuraban su paso y nos dejaban solos, se los agradecí mentalmente y me giré para depositar un beso en los dulces labios de mi novio.

-El chico que adoro -Oh, no lean eso, ¡Demasiado cursi! Pero asi era antes.

Me sonrío, tomó mi mano y avanzamos hacía los terrenos.

-¿Escuchaste lo que les ocurrió a los Bones? -Pregunté de prontó mirandolo. Al instanté Reg se pusó palido y me miró nervioso.

-Si, ¿Porque preguntas? -Su tono era de alarma.

-Por nada -Respondí mirandolo desconfiada-. Solo era un comentario, ¿Que te pasá?

-Nada, ¿Qué opinas de eso? -De nuevo se relajó y el brillo de alegría volvió a sus ojos.

-No lo se -Acepté olvidando de prontó su reacción-. Antes creía que era lo correcto, ahora...

-¿Ahora que?

-Ahora no se que pensar, es bastante injusto utilizar el miedo para expander esa idea, pero la idea en si no es mala...

-No lo es -Afirmó sonriendo de una manera que nunca había visto, estaba algo desquiciado-. Los sangre sucias solo afectan el mundo en el que vivimos.

-Lily es hija de muggles -Mi tono era mordaz, me detuvé de pronto, el no se dió cuenta hasta que estaba algunos pasos por delante de mi. Cuando se percató de la distancía volvió sobre sus pasos y me volvió a tomar del brazo.

-Lo se, es una lastima, una bruja muy buena...

-¿Quieres decir, que solo porque es hija de muggles debería morir? -Pregunté desconcertada. Interpreté su silencio de la peor manera, me solté de golpe de su brazo y heché a correr hacía el estadio buscando a mis amigas.

-¿Que pasó Ingrid? -Cuestionó Alisson en cuantó llegué a las tribunas de Gryffindor donde ambas esperaban a que el partido iniciara. Cuando abrí la boca para explicar lo que Reg había dicho, se escuchó la voz del comentarista, Harvey Grahan, anunciando el principio del partido.

-Y aqui entran al campo los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor -Gritó por el megafono con una nota de emoción en la voz debido a que ese era el equipo de su casa-. Looper, Lekker, Black, Britt, Green, Marshall y... Potter -La marea de estudiantes rojos detras de mi comenzó a gritar y vitorear a sus jugadores, escuché con claridad a las chicas que les gritaban a Sirius y James, las orejas de Lily se pusieron rojas.

Mis ojos viajaron hacía la marea de estudiantes color verde exactamente frente a mi, ahi distunguí al equipo completo en primera fila y unas sillas mas atras a Reg me miraba furioso, aparté con dificultad mi mirada para ver entrar al equipo de Ravenclaw.

-Ahora viene el equipo de las aguilas, Murray, Young, Smith, Page, Stretton, Burrow y... Sthal -Volvió a gritar el comentarista, llevé mis ojos a donde los dos capitanes (James y Sthal) se daban la mano-. Y madame Hooch da la orden, los jugadores suben a sus escobas... Y la profesora suelta la quaffle, la atrapá Murray, el nuevo cazador de Ravenclaw, y Murray vuela por el campo, lo intersepta Looper, que se la pasa a Potter, el nuevo capitan del equipo, vuela directo a los aros de gol, Smith, el golpeador de las aguilas le lanzá una bonita blodger, pero Potter la esquivá desde medio campo... un momento, se prepará para lanzar, la arroja y... -Lily, Alisson y yo estabamos al borde del barandal-. ¡Anota! -Un rugido de alegría se escapó de los euforicos alumnos de Gryffindor, algo decepcionada me volví a sentar-. ¡¡Diez a Cero favor Gryffindor!!

Diez minutos despues me quedó claro que James si era un gran jugador de Quidditch, y, aunque no quierá admitirlo, Black era un gran golpeador. Cada vez que Gryffindor marcaba un tanto (sobre todo cuando era obra de James) no podía evitar celebrarlo junto con Lily, pero de inmediato volvía a mi lugar cuando me cruzaba con la fría mirada de Viviane al otro lado del campó. Ravenclaw ganaba por veinte puntos, pero el animo de los leones no disminuía, incluso le gritaban mas palabras de aliento a su equipo.

-Ravenclaw en poseción de la quaffle, Page vuela rapidamente, cruzá el campo como una centella, esquiva a Green, una bonita pirueta para librarse de la blodger de Lekker, a sus espaldas la persiguen Looper y Potter, Page acelera, una blodger de Stretton distraé a Looper, que es ayudado por Potter, Page esta sola, solo queda pasar al guardian, lanzá y... -Tenía el corazón en un puño-. ¡¡Marca!! Pero esperen, Britt a aprovechado la distracción y a ¡¡Cojido la snitch!! Si señores ¡¡Gryffindor ganá!! Ciento ochenta a sesenta... -La voz de Harvey se perdió entre los gritos de los Gryffindor que euforicos bajaban de las gradas para felicitar a sus jugadores, corrimos detras de ellos saltando de gusto.

Al llegár al campo distingí la melena azabache de James y fuí directo hacía el que era acosado por unas admiradoras, jalé a Lily del brazo y le toqué el hombro a mi amigo, que al verme sonrió y me abrazó.

-¡¡Jugaste increible!! -Era verdad, y aunque despues tuviera que aguantar a Viviane valía la pena.

-Gracias -Contestó el, pero no llegué a escuchar las siguientes palabras por el gritó que dieron un grupito de niñas que admiraban como Sirius bajaba de la escoba.

-Si jugaste excelente -Corroboró Lily en un susurró que solo llegó hasta los agudizados oídos de James. El la miró sorprendido y le sonrió ignorando a las molestas chichas que pedían a gritos su autografo. Me alejé sonriente, tenía otro objetivo en mente.

-Hola Sirius -Saludé nerviosa, las chicas me mirarón como si fuerá el chicle en la suela de sus zapatos pero las ignoré-. ¿Puedo hablar un minuto contigo?

-Vaya ¿Ahora si quieres hablar? -Respondió molesto, me dedique a examinar el pasto como si nunca hubiera visto nada mas asombroso-. Pero ese día en el pasillo me pediste que me alejara ¿No?

-Por favor -Supliqué haciendo un gran esfuerzo para verlo a los ojos, las chicas me mirarón rabiosas por interrumpir su momento, esperaban que el se negara pero despues de pensarlo unos segundos mas (que se me hicieron eternos) asintió y suspiré satisfecha-. Aquí no.

-De acuerdo, chicas nos veremos despues -Les guiño un ojo y ellas suspiraron, yo rodé los ojos y caminé con el hacía la puerta de los vestidores-. ¿De que quieres hablar? -Cerré los ojos por el tono mordaz de su voz.

-Losiento -Murmuré rapidamente, suspiré al ver su expresión de contrariedad y repetí mas lentamente-. Lo siento.

-¿Porque? ¿Por haberme hechizado en pleno vestibulo? ¿O por andar con el idiota de mi hermano? ¿O a lo mejor por ser una insoportable serpiente que no sabe lo que quiere? -Cerré los ojos de nuevo, herida ante su tono frió, tragué para deshacer el nudo de mi garganta, volví a abrirlos para enfrentarme de nuevo al gris hipnotizante de su mirada.

-Por todo, por hechizarte, por ser una arroganté, por no saber lo que quiero... -Dudé-. Pero no lamento estar con Regulus -Su mirada se pusó mas fría si es que eso era posible y avanzó hacía la salida-. ¡Espera! -Supliqué y el se detuvó-. No quiero perderte.

Las palabras salieron solas de mi boca, sin que las hubiera pensado si quiera, se dió la vuelta lentamente y me miró interrogante.

-¿A que te refieres? -Estuve a punto de confesarle que me atraía, que sentía algo por el que ni siquiera yo sabía que era, pero me detuve antes de que las palabras emanaran de mi boca, no podía, y no debía.

-Te quiero -Confesé para luego arreglar-. Como un buen amigo -En esta etapá de mi vida las mentiras ya habían aprendido a hacer un caminito en mi lengua para salir solas cuando mas las necesitara, esta vez no había sido diferente. Sus ojos pasaron de la frialdad a la tristeza, me acerqué a el sin meditar y lo abracé, me hundí en su pecho esperando escuchar desde su corazón lo que necesitaba oír.

No contestó, se quedó asombradó por mis palabras y mi gesto, segundos despues me devolvió el abrazó con fuerza, apretandome contra si como si no quisiera que me alejara nunca, separé un poco mi rostro para ver sus ojos grises. El éra mucho mas alto que yo por lo que mis ojos apenas llegaban a sus labios rojos y dulces, alzé la mirada y contemplé su rostro, en buscá de una señal, algo que me hicierá decir la verdad, pero su expreción continuaba indescifrable, y lo único que hacía que siguiera pegada a su torso eran sus brazos que parecían querer expresar lo que su rostro no hacía. Rendida me separé, de inmediato volví a mirar el suelo, interesadisima en detallar cada mota de polvo que allí había. Lo miré de soslayo, se había quedado con la misma expresión, en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado, con los brazos un poco extendidos como si aún no se hubiera dado cuenta que ya no estaba entre ellos. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero de golpe la puerta del vestidor se abrió de par en par dejando ver a un furiosó Regulus y a una histerica Nicole.

-Reg -Murmuré bastante quedito, dudó que me haya escuchado, bajé la mirada y el se acercó a zancadas, me tomó de la mano, hechó una mirada colerica a su hermano y tiró un poco de mi indicandome que era hora de partir.

-Estabamos hablando -Vaya, al fin volvió a hablar, creí que se había quedado mudo, el que si se quedó mudo de la impreción fue Reg, que me miró como esperando que confirmará o negará las palabras de su hermano.

-No se de que tienes que estar hablando con Ingrid, amor - Dijo la vivora metiche, si era era Nicole, se colgó del cuello de Sirius deseandome una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-De que queremos hacer las paces -Afirmé sin mirar a nadie-. Volver a ser amigos -Nicole y Reg me miraron como si estuviera loca, pero Sirius alzó la mirada para buscar la mia, lo miré y sonreí-. ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto -Afirmó sin dejar de mirarme. Comenzaba a acalorarme pero no bajé la mirada.

-Entonces, es un punto y aparte apartir de aqui, olvidemos lo que paso -Sugerí como si de pronto nuestros acompañantes hubieran desaparecido, solo estabamos el y yo, azul y gris, hablandonos con la mirada.

-Olvidemoslo -Aceptó y Nicole abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como si esa hubiera simple palabra hubiera sido su sentencía. Ambos queriamos seguir conversando, pero Regulus al parecer tenía bastante prisa.

-Bien, ahora vamonos, amor -Asentí secamente sin dejar de mirar a Sirius, Reg jaló de mi brazo y me arrastró con el hacía la salida. Una vez allí me soltó de sopetón y miró hacía otra parte.

-¿Qué ocurré? -Pregunté timidamente.

-¿Que tenías que hacer ahí encerrada con Sirius? -Espetó sin poder contenerse más.

-Ya te dijé.

-No me vengas con esos cuentos, ¿Todavía te gusta verdad? -Su voz tenía una nota de suplica.

-No -Mentí. Se detuvó subitamente y me miró a los ojos, exactamente del mismo tono de gris que los de Sirius pero sin ese brillo calido, lo que indicaba que estaba enfadado. Debía de detener todo eso ahí antes de que se me saliera de las manos-. Tranquilo Reg, te quiero, no te preocupes, Sirius solo es un amigo.

-Pero te gustaba -Contestó haciendo un ovillo, su tono de molestía había desaparecido-. No lo niegues.

Rodé los ojos y me giré hacía el vació estadio de quidditch, tomé aire y grité.

-¡¡Te quiero Regulus Black!! -Volví la cara sonriente y el me recibió con un beso, me elevó unos centimetros del suelo y me hizo dar vueltas con el-. ¿Contento mi celosito?

-Euforicó -Dijó abrazandó mi cintura y llevandome hacía el castillo mientras hacía un resumen del partido que acababamos de prescenciar. ¿Como demonios iba yo a saber que Sirius había estado a punto de terminar con Nicole hasta que escuchó mi gritó? ¿Como demonios iba a saberlo en ese momento? Bah, eso no importa (ahora), ya lo había hecho y no me enteraría de eso si no hasta mucho despues. Pero eso, eso es otro capitulo.

* * *

Bien, bien, esta vez me apresuré y les traigo este pequeño capitulo, no es mucho pero bueno, al fin es algo importante.

Para todos ustedes: espero que les haya gustado este pequeñisimo cap, que se robó mi inspiración de este día, siento actualizar tan tarde pero hasta aorita sale la maldita inspiración, si creo que pronto seré vampira, porque me pasó toda la tarde durmiendo y la noche escribiendo xDD. Bueno pues, si les gusto ia saben dejenme su comentario que aun nu ai otra forma de averiguarlo.


	10. Celos

-¡Ingrid! -Gritó James a mitad del pasillo de la clase de Historia de la Magia, el jueves después del partido de Quidditch. Me giré.

-Hola James -Saludé alegremente-. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tienes un segundo? -Preguntó mirando a Alisson a mi lado, al instante ya había desaparecido.

-¿Que pasa? -Repetí mirándolo divertida, lucía algo contrariado y su cabello estaba mas revuelto debido a que había corrido por el pasillo.

-Es sobre Lily -Aceptó, cuando nos alejamos de los de mi casa.

-¿Te ha vuelto a rechazar? -No pude evitar la nota de burla que se escapó junto con la pregunta. Me puso mala cara y le dedique una sonrisa.

-Es solo que creo que es bipolar -Confesó y estalle en carcajadas-. ¿De que te ríes?

-¿De que... de que me río? -Respiré profundo para tranquilizarme y continué-. Haber, explicame ¿Porque crees que Lily es bipolar?

-Ya para de reírte, es solo que hace unos días estábamos bien, después del partido hasta hoy nos llevábamos la mar de bien, y de la nada, me evita y no me dirige ni el saludo -Terminó indignado.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y como que hiciste? -Alguna razón tenía que haber, Lily no era bipolar.

-¡¡Nada!! -Reclamó agitando las manos al techo como si esperara que de ahí cayera una respuesta-. Ni siquiera eh hechizado a su querido Snape, eh evitado cruzarmelo por el camino o no resistiré la tentación.

-Mmm, eso es raro, si estas completamente seguro de que no hiciste nada...

-¡¡No hice nada! -Repitió ofendido. Rodé los ojos.

-Esta bien, intentaré hablar con ella... -No pude terminar porque me abrazó provocando que se cayeran los libros que sostenía contra mi pecho.

-Lo siento -Los levantó y me los devolvió-. Gracias, me voy que llegó tarde a Aritmancia -Echó a correr por el pasillo y justo cuando iba a dar vuelta, me miró y gritó-. Ha, por cierto, Canuto dice que lo esperes después del almuerzo, que quiere hablar contigo -Y se fue.

Desconcertada por el ultimó mensaje volví al pasillo del salón y entré justo cuando el profesor Binns cerraba la puerta, me senté en mi habitual banco junto a Alisson y le conté lo que me había dicho James.

-¿Cual de los dos temas quieres discutir? -Preguntó guardando el arrugado papelito de su mano.

-¿Que es eso? -Señalé intentando desviar el tema.

-Oh, nada importante -Dijo e intentó guardarlo en la mochila pero yo fui mas rápida y se lo arrebaté-. Ash, es de un chico de Ravenclaw.

_"Al, ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a la próxima excursión al pueblo?_

_ Brandon."_

-¿Iras con el? -Cuestioné emocionada.

-No -Debió notar mi mirada de incredulidad porque agregó-. Es hijo de muggles.

Miré al frente, no quería discutir ese punto con Alisson. Ella era una amiga maravillosa, pero si se trataba de pureza de la sangre, era como cualquier otro Slytherin. Sabía que con Lily no había problema porque Al aseguraba que debía de tener algún antepasado mágico o no sería tan buena en las clases, lo que la ayudaba a no ser desprestigiada por mi amiga, era su inteligencia. Pero si se hablaba de chicos estaba convencida de que Alisson no saldría con nadie que no fuera un sangre pura. Lo que me asustaba mas era que no sabía si yo aun aprobaba la esa actitud.

Al salir de la clase seguíamos sumidas en un molesto silencio, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a romperlo, por lo que caminamos hasta el aula de DCAO sin hablar. Al llegar ahí vimos a Lily que nos sacó de nuestras cavilaciones.

-Hola de nuevo... ¿Pasa algo? -La pelirroja no era tonta, siempre sabía si algo nos ocurría por nuestras miradas. Intercambié una con Alisson y decretamos no decir nada del ultimo comentario.

-Nada, mejor di nos tu que pasa con James -Alegué cambiando de tema, sus mejillas se ruborizaron al instante y lanzó una mirada furtiva hacía los chicos detrás de ella.

-Severus -Susurró mirando el suelo. Alisson y yo rodamos los ojos.

-No puedes dejar que el te diga con quien puedes juntarte y con quien no -Se exasperó Alisson.

-Lo se, pero es que es James, tal vez tu no Ingrid pero Al, sabes bien que siempre se han odiado.

-Pero eso no justifica que te pida que te alejes de James, al fin y al cabo son amigos, nada mas -Opiné.

-Si, pero Severus no lo ve así, y ya habíamos hablado de eso, simplemente no dejare de hablarle a mi amigo por ser intentar llevarme bien con Potter -No se me escapó que volvió a llamarlo por el apellido.

-Pero...

-Dejala Ingrid -Pidió Al y la miré desconcertada-. Ya después se dará cuenta y ahora debemos entrar a clase, resople ante la mirada de satisfacción de Lily.

-Lo siento -Murmuré al pasar junto a James y seguí hasta el asiento de la primera fila junto a mis amigas.

Y el bendito silencio otra vez se había instalado sobre nosotras, como un manto que cubre una indecencia, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos y de vez en cuando garabateando algún dato importante. El profesor había prometido que para la próxima clase comenzarían las clases practicas así que ese día era el ultimo en el que podíamos distraernos escribiendo apuntes.

Decidí que después de ver que quería Sirius subiría a ver a Dumbledore, hace mucho que no lo visitaba. Y tras ese pensamiento llegó el rostro de Regulus, me preguntaba si seguiría en esa actitud que había adoptado desde hace algunos días, mas exactamente desde el día en que volví a pasearme con Sirius por los pasillos del colegio, bromeando y platicando de tonterías. Estaba enfurruñado porque los de mi curso teníamos bastantes horas libres, y la mayoría coincidía con las de Gryffindor, ese poco tiempo era el que aprovechaba para ponerme al corriente de la vida de mi amigo. Pero Reg no lo veía así, se encelaba y me hacía algún comentario sarcástico que terminaba poniéndome de mal humor, diez minutos después me calmaba y volvía a intentar hablar tranquilamente con el, pero se mostraba frió e indiferente.

Terminó la clase y salimos al pasillo, estaba nerviosa, no quería volver a pelear con Reg, pero si no iba Sirius se enfadaría igual. Me sentía entre la espada y la pared, o mas bien entre la serpiente y el león. Pensé por un segundo si era mejor no ir a comer, pero mi estomago pedía a gritos una buena comida. Seguí caminando, nadie hablaba, pero ya me había acostumbrado al silencio.

-Hola chicas -Saludó Sirius cuando llegamos a la puerta del comedor.

-Hola -Contestamos a coro.

-¿Me regalarías un minuto de tu tiempo? -Preguntó dirigiéndose a mi.

-Claro, ¿Tiene que ser ahora? Muero de hambre.

-De acuerdo -Aceptó, le sonreí y continué mi camino hacía el Comedor. Lily hizo ademán de dirigirse a la mesa de Gryffindor pero la tomé del brazo jalandola con nosotras al otro extremo del Comedor.

-Hoy comes con nosotras -Anuncié ante la mirada atónita de mis compañeras.

-Pero...

-Pero nada Lily, no veo el problema de que comas con nosotras -Miré a Alisson que asintió encantada, llegamos a la mesa de Slytherin y me senté en el primer lugar que encontré vació, cerca de Nicole y sus amigas.

-¿Que hace ella aquí? -Chilló Shantal cuando obligué a Lily a sentarse a mi lado.

-Eso no te incumbe -Le espetó Snape apareciendo de la nada y sentándose frente a Lily, lo mire molesta, ese no era el porque había llevado ahí a mi amiga-. Hola Lily.

-Hola Sev -Contestó ella alegre.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque el nariz se sienta con nosotras? -Repliqué con todo el despreció que pude imprimir en esas palabras.

-Ingrid -Reclamó Lily mirándome con el seño fruncido, Snape ni se inmuto por mi comentario-. Lo siento Sev.

-Bah, no importa, ¿Como has estado? -Continuaron charlando de las materias y de otras cosas, yo y Alisson nos manteníamos calladas y comíamos con la mirada al frente, manifestando así nuestro descontento. De vez en cuando miraba hacía la mesa de Gryffindor, desde donde James asesinaba a Snape con la mirada y después a mi, creyendo, que yo era la que había propiciado esa charla.

-Me voy -Anuncié levantandome-. Las veo después chicas -Alisson hizo un gesto que indicaba que me quería seguir, pero alcé la mano deteniendola y después señale la mesa roja, ella asintió y a regañadientes siguió escuchando las risas de Lily ante los comentarios de Snape.

Cuando iba por la mesa de Hufflepuff capté la mirada de Sirius e hice un gesto involuntario indicándole que me siguiera, se puso en pie bajo la mirada vigilante de unos ojos grises en la mesa que acababa de abandonar. Traté de ignorar ese hecho y salí al vestíbulo. Me recargué sobre la barandilla entre las escaleras, esperando a que Sirius hiciera acto de aparición. Sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro y me di vuelta susurrando "Sirius". Pero no era el, ante mis ojos estaba Regulus con una expresión de furia que pocas veces había visto, me mordí el labio nerviosa y corrí detrás de el que había avanzado a zancadas por el pasillo, lejos de mi.

-Amor, espera -Supliqué y se detuvo sin girarse.

-¿Que quieres? -Espetó, aun sin voltear.

-Perdona, no creí que fueras tu...

-Eso me quedo muy claro, ¿Algo mas?

-No te pongas así, por favor... -Mi voz se apagó cuando dio media vuelta y me enfrentó, sus ojos grises se habían congelado y la rabia contenida se reflejaba en ellos, en voz muy baja pero demasiado alterada susurró.

-¿Como demonios quieres que me ponga si a cada oportunidad que encuentras, te escapas con ese imbécil? Que para empeorarlo todo es mi estúpido hermano -Se fue acercando cada mas enojado y yo me limité a retroceder asustada contra la pared-. ¿Como quieres que me ponga si no se lo que estas haciendo con el? ¿Como quieres que me tranquilice si se que es un pervertido y que le gustas? ¿Como no quieres que me encelé si veo como te mira? ¡¡Te desviste con la mirada!! -Gritó ya bastante alterado, estaba a dos centímetros de mi cara, yo seguía mirándolo con miedo-. ¿No vas a decir nada? -Añadió unos segundos después.

Mi voz tembló, nunca había estado asustada, en mis quince años de vida siempre había sido una chica segura de si misma. Mi miedo se debía a que no me atrevería a atacarlo si me dañaba, y sobre todo no sabría que sentir si lo hacía. Pero debía contestar, su cara cada vez estaba mas roja por la furia contenida y las palabras no parecían querer salir de mi boca así que tosí un poco para liberar mi garganta.

-Me... me duele que no confíes en mi -Expresé por fin, su furia disminuyo un tanto y me sentí mas lista para hablar, hizo un ademán de interrumpirme pero lo detuve sosteniendo con fuerza su mano-. Se que es tu hermano, se que me gustaba... -Me detuve un segundo, no sabía como seguir, escogí con cuidado las palabras-. Pero quiero que entiendas, que yo jamás te engañaria, ni con Sirus ni con nadie, y me sorprende que no lo sepas ya. E insisto, me duele que no confíes en mi, si me escapó con el, como tu lo dices, es porque no puedo hacerlo libremente frente a ti, y no porque este haciendo algo indebido, si no porque te conozco y se que te pondrías así como estas ahora cada vez que me saludara siquiera de mano.

Esta vez el se quedó de piedra y poco a poco fui recuperandome, mi voz volvía a tener un tono firme y seguro, tragué para deshacer el nudo en mi garganta y procedí subiendo mis brazos hacía su cuello.

-No se si le gusto o no, no se si me ve como tu dices o no, pero no me importa, me da igual si se pone de tapete para que yo salte sobre el, me da igual si inunda el pasillo cuando paso por ahí, aunque se que no es verdad -Afirmé, el abrió la boca para replicar pero lo silencie con un húmedo beso en sus labios, separé nuestras bocas y continué-. ¿Y sabes porque? Porque te quiero a ti Regulus Black, y nada va a cambiar eso. ¿De acuerdo?

Me sonrió timidamente y yo le devolví una radiante, lo tomé del cuello de la tunica y lo besé, emocionado, me levantó y dió una vuelta entera cargandome, yo reí tontamente cuando el me puso de nuevo en el suelo.

-Y bien, ¿Ahora me dejaras ir con el? -Por un momentó temí que volviera a hacer berrinche, por eso cuando sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza me llevé una grata sorpresa.

-De acuerdo, ve -Lo volví a besar y eché a correr por el pasillo radiante de alegria. Al llegar de nuevo al vestibulo, distinguí la melena negra de Sirius recargado contra la baranda de las escaleras, de espaldas a mi.

-Listo -Murmuré cuando llegué a su lado y lo rodeé con los brazos por la espalda. Antes de que pudiera voltearse me trepé como un monito en su amplia espalda.

-Vaya, ¿Emocionada? -Preguntó burlon tomando mis piernas para que no cayera.

-Si, ¿A donde me llevas? -Besé su mejilla y jalé de sus cabellos para que avanzara como un caballo.

-Ya veras -Susurró misteriosamente y subió su mano hasta la mia, la soltó de sus cabellos y la colocó en su cuello del que me aferré firmemente cuando el empezó a caminar llevandome lejos del vestibulo. En varias ocasiones tuve que recordarle que me llevaba sobre sus hombros ya que algunos pasillos eran mas estrechos que otros y en varias ocasiones estuve a punto de estrellarme en las vigas.

Cuando al se detuvo, miré alrededor para averiguar donde estabamos y descubrí que era el pasillo de la Sala de los Menesteres. Sirius hizo su petición y el tapiz de los trolles se convirtió en una puerta de madera algo rustica, me tomó las manos y las aflojo un poco indicando que me soltara, así lo hice y baje rapidamente.

-¿A donde vamos? -Pregunté curiosa, el solo sonrió enigmaticamente y abrió la puerta.

La habitación se había convertido en una especie de atico, uno de los lados del techo estaba aplanado y en el centro tenía una curiosa ventana en forma de circulo, la habitación no era muy grande y estaba hecha completamente de madera. En el fondo de esta había una guitarra sostenida por un enorme baul llenó de polvo, a la izquierda un sofa de dos plazas, una lamparita junto a este iluminaba el lugar.

Sirius me dió un leve empujoncito para que entrará en la habitación ya que me había quedado en la puerta mirando, embobada. Entré detras de el que había ido hacía donde se encontraba la guitarra, cuando di unos pasos hacía el amplio sillon la puerta se cerró con estrepito. Miré a mi alrededor. En el extremo contrario a donde estaba Sirius limpiando el polvo de la guitarra, había una estanteria con fotos en movimiento, me acerqué hasta allí y tomé una. Desde el marco plateado de la fotografia me sonreía un Regulus de al menos cinco años abrazado por un Sirius un año mayor que el.

-No puedo hacer que se vayan -Dijó apareciendo de pronto a mi lado.

-¿A que te refieres? -Pregunté ciertamente confundida.

-Las fotografias, le pedí a la sala un lugar para relajarme, que tuviera todo lo que no tenía y quería... Le eh pedido que las desaparesca pero no lo hace -Mis ojos viajaron por las fotografias magicas, mujeres, hombres y niños me sonreian desde cada una de ellas con un pequeño Sirius a un lado.

-Supongo que la sala te obedeció, te mostró todo lo que querías y no tenías -Opiné señalando a su familia junta en la foto mas amplia.

-No los necesito -Replicó con un dejo de rencor en la voz.

-Claro que si, son tu familia al fin y al cabo -Alegué tomando otro marco y añadí-. ¿Porque no me las muestras?

Miró unos instantes la fotografía en mis manos y como quien no quiere la cosa contestó.

-Traelas al sofá -Sonriendo, agité mi varita y las llevé hasta el sillón, una vez ahí me acomodé a su lado y tomé la primera del montón.

-Ella es Violeta Bulstrode, mi bisabuela -Sonreí ante la apretada señora que sostenía entre los brazos un pequeño bulto con una mano saliendo de entre las sabanas-. Y mi madre, recién acababa de nacer.

-¿No te habla? -Indagué curiosa. Negó con la cabeza resignado.

-Todos los de las fotografías son los no repudiados, soy Gryffindor, eso me excluye de ese grupo -Miró otra foto y la tomó-. Ella es Cassiopeia, es tía de mi madre, hermana de la mamá de James -Le sonrió con aire nostálgico y después la arrojó al montón.

-¿Eres pariente de James? -Cuestioné asombrada.

-Todas las familias sangre pura están relacionadas, somos primos segundos o algo así, apuesto a que si eres una Malfoy también tenemos algún parentesco -Se quedó pensativo y yo me mordí el labio, pensándolo bien el era mi tío lejano.

-Puede ser -En un intentó de cambiar el tema, tomé otra fotografía y señale a un altanero hombre de saco verde y mirada adusta-. ¿Quien es el? -Frunció el seño y contestó de malos modos.

-Regulus Black Primero, tío de mi padre -Al instante mis ojos se dedicaron a examinar el rostro de aquel hombre, no se parecía en nada a mi Reg, tenía los ojos negros profundos y el cabello cenizo.

-No se parece a Reg -Afirmé mas para mi misma, cuando ví su expresión noté que había sido un error.

-No.

Nos sumimos en un silenció incomodo, dejé la fotografía en su lugar y me giré para ver el cuarto, ya no quería seguir hablando de su familia, siempre terminaba metiendo la pata. Agité mi varita y estas volvieron a su estante, me recosté en su hombro y seguí mirando la habitación.

-¿Tocas la guitarra? -Acababa de volver a ver el instrumento sobre el baúl, alcé la vista hacía su rostro donde permanecía una sonrisa.

-Si.

-¿Me mostrarías?

-Claro.

Agité mi varita y la guitarra voló hasta nosotros, el la tomó y se la acomodó en el regazó, pensó un momento y después comenzó a tocar una melodía suave. Escuché extasiada unos minutos hasta que produjo la ultima nota que resonó por todo el desván.

-Es hermosa -Afirmé, mirándolo. Me sonrió y la dejó en el suelo.

-Es muggle.

-Me gusta.

-A mi igual, es hermosa -A pesar de mi ensoñación pude detectar el doble sentido de sus palabras, me levanté cuando sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente a mi cara.

-Me tengo que ir -Anuncié.

-¿Porque?

-Tengo cosas que hacer, te veré después -Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra ya me había escabullido por el pequeño resquició que era la puerta, repitiéndome una y otra vez lo mismo "No puedes enamorarte de Sirius, no puedes, no puedes"

Mis pies me llevaron en la dirección correcta sin necesidad de pedírselo, minutos mas tarde me encontraba frente a la gárgola de piedra que ocultaba las escaleras giratorias para subir al despacho de Dumbledore.

-Dulce de leche -Pronuncié quedamente, la gárgola se hizo a un lado dejandome pasar, subí distraidamente hasta el despacho y toqué la puerta.

-Pasa -Contestó tranquilamente. Entré, el despacho estaba igual que siempre, excepto por el detalle de que Fawkes no estaba en su percha.

-Hola, siento no haber venido antes -Me disculpe, ya hacía mas de un mes que no lo visitaba-. Eh, tenido muchas cosas en que pensar ultimamente.

-Lo se, no te preocupes -Afirmó mirándome bajo sus gafas de media luna-. Estas distraida.

-Algo, tengo que reprimir un impulso y no es nada sencillo.

-Impulso ¿De que?

-De no volver el tiempo quince minutos y besar a Sirius.

Y ya saben, le conté lo sucedido desde que no habíamos hablado, a ustedes ya se los conté todo y con muchos mas detalles así que no pueden quejarse. Siguiendo con lo que íbamos, le pedí a Albus que esta vez no me dijera que debía hacer, esta vez lo sabía, seguir como estaba, pero procurando que no se repita una escena como la de hoy. El estuvo de acuerdo y cambiamos el tema.

-Se acerca navidad, ¿Saldrás del colegio? -Preguntó curioso.

-No creo, ¿A donde iría?

-No lo se, ahí muchos lugares allá afuera, pero tienes razón, es mas seguro quedarse aquí en estos tiempos.

-Pero vamos, que me quede en el colegio no tiene porque significar que me aburriré como ostra ¿No crees?

-¿Y que planeas?

-No se, me gustaría una fiesta, pero todos en mi casa me consideran una rara, excepto por Alisson, y pues no tengo muchos amigos, sin contar a los merodeadores y a Lily no conozco a nadie mas, bueno y a Reg pero el es mi novio -Vaya, que poco sociable era, tenía mas enemigos que amigos...

-Estoy seguro de que por lo menos alguno de tus amigos querrá pasar contigo las navidades -Ahí viejillo ingenuo.

-Lo dudo, todos tienen que estar con sus padres.

-Al señor Black no le apetece mucho volver a casa.

-¿A Reg? Bah, ama a su madre.

-No me refería a ese Black.

-¡Albus! No digas tonterías, preferiría hacer algo divertido antes de que se vayan mis amigos a casa -Cambié de tema.

-¿Algo como que?

-No se -Me quedé pensando ¿Que sería bueno antes de navidad?

-¿Un baile? -Sugirió.

-¿Te refieres a esos de gala, con túnicas y joyas, en los que tienes que llevar una pareja?

-Es el único tipo de baile que conozco -Afirmó y nos reímos.

-¿Nos darías permiso?

-Por supuesto, siempre y cuando tu pongas orden al finalizar la velada.

Lo consideré unos segundos, sería realmente genial organizar un baile, me divertiría y mis amigos también, además de que podría convencer a Lily de ir con James...

-Esta bien, pues entonces les diré a mis amigas que me ayuden a organizarlo y en cuando tenga los preparativos te los muestro para que me des tu opinión ¿De acuerdo?

-Me encanta la idea -Le sonreí y me puse en pie.

-Pues entonces nos veremos pronto -Dije yendo hacía la puerta.

-Por cierto, la contraseña cambiará mañana, es: "Gragea de menta"

-Gracias, hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto.

* * *

*Se cubré de los jitomates y lo que se les ocurra arrojarme* ¡¡Lo siento!! Piedad por favor, se que soy malisima, no actualize en mucho tiempo, pero es que de verdad que andaba sin inspiracion totalmente, duré con el mismo cacho de cap como cinco dias y apenas hoy lo termine, lo siento de verdad pero es que no podía pensar en algo soso con que entretenerlos.

Pero bueno ya quedo, espero que les guste. ¿Saben? Eh leido de nuevo toda la historia y la historia me parece demasiado sosa, no se, me encanta mi final y es por eso que sigo escribiendola pero no se, ¿Tienen alguna idea? Sería bastante bien recibida, bueno pues me largo.

P.D. La canción de Sirius es "Entra en mi vida" de Sin bandera pero en versión acustica. .com/watch?v=b-MIIzdAV3g

Cuidense muchisimo, los quiere:

...Frambuezzita Potter...

°°°[Bsos Sbor Frambuezza]°°°


	11. El precio de ser sangre pura

-¿Un baile?

-Si, si, un baile de navidad -Contesté por segunda vez la misma pregunta.

-¿Y nosotras lo organizaremos?

-Si -Repetí, sonriendo ante la incredulidad de mis amigas.

Desayunabamos en la mesa de Slytherin, las tres juntas, les acababa de contar de mi platica con Dumbledore del día anterior, ambas se habían mostrado bastante impresionadas y aun seguían sin creer ni media palabra, tuve que repetírselos al menos otras dos veces después de explicárselos con peras y manzanas.

-¿Cuando? -Cuestionó Alisson.

-Antes de que empiecen las vacaciones. ¿Porque volverán a casa, cierto? -A pesar de que intenté evitarlo, un deje de esperanza se mezcló en mi pregunta.

-Si -Respondió Lily, apenada, suspire resignada.

-De acuerdo, entonces tenemos unas tres semanas para planearlo todo, la excursión a Hogsmeade es mañana, aprovechemos para comprar todo -Sugerí, los carteles con la fecha de la salida al pueblo acababan de aparecer esa misma mañana. Yo tenía permiso de Dumbledore.

-Es buena idea, ¿Como que tienes en mente, Ingrid? -Preguntó Lily.

-No se, tal vez, para hacerlo mas interesante, podría ser de mascaras -Sugerí, mi atención estaba en Alisson quien se había quedado, de pronto, muy interesada en mirar su comida.

-Si, estaría bien -Lily miró alrededor con aire soñador-. Ya me imagino todo decorado, se va a ver espectacular -Anunció pegando saltitos en su banco.

-¿Y con quien iras, Lily? -Pregunté, fingiendo que era una pregunta al aire, al instante sus ojos viajaron a la mesa de Gryffindor pero volvieron antes de que captara la dirección de su mirada.

-No lo se, ¿Tu con Reg, no? -Cambiaba de tema, quería evadir la situación, asentí secamente, abrí la boca para añadir algo pero ella fue mas rápida-. ¿Y tu, Al?

-Nos vemos después -Anunció esta, dejó su tenedor en la mesa de un golpe, se pusó en pie y a grandes zancadas se dirigió a la puerta. Ambas nos miramos desconcertadas.

-¿Que le...? -Pero no pude terminar mi pregunta, fui interrumpida por Snape que en ese momento se sentó en el lugar que dejó mi amiga y saludaba a Lily amistosamente. Lo fulminé con la mirada y me puse en pie-. Yo también me voy, nos vemos.

-Ingrid... -Me llamó mi amiga, pero la ignoré y salí buscando a Alisson.

Una vez en el vestíbulo, miré a todos lados, pero la escurridiza castaña no aparecía por ninguna parte, me acerqué a un rincón y extendí el mapa del merodeador. Un puntito negro me indicó que se encontraba sola en los jardines, así que me apresuré hacía allá.

Los viernes eran dias en los que tenía solamente dos clases, Transformaciones con los de mi casa y Encantamientos con los Gryffindor. Si faltábamos a cualquiera significaban puntos menos, y no pensaba perderlos, así que debía encontrar a mi amiga y llevarla aunque fuera a la fuerza a clases. Cual fue mi sorpresa al llegar y ver sus azules ojos empañados en lágrimas.

-Ali, ¿Que tienes? -Estaba a un metro, aproximadamente, de ella, había algo que me impedía acercarme y abrazarla, me sentía tonta e impotente. Alisson alzó la cara mostrándose altanera, y de un manotazo de quitó las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Nada -Contestó con una voz impresionantemente fuerte. Mi cerebro aún no podía consevir como es que la fría y altanera, Alisson Marks, lloraba. Cerré los ojos para salir de mi aturdimiento y avancé otro poco.

-¿Porque llorabas? -Inquirí mientras acortaba la distancia que nos separaba, la tomé de los brazos, se soltó de golpe.

-No te incumbe -Cortó y me dio la espalda. Me quedé aun mas aturdida y con el orgullo herido. "Una Malfoy no ruega" Repitió mi madre dentro de mi cabeza, decidí darle la espalda a lo que era ser una Malfoy por una vez en mi vida y me tragué el orgullo.

-Me incumbe, por que eres mi amiga -Debatí enfrentándola a los ojos de nuevo-. ¿Que tienes?

-Los Marks no tienen amigos -Vaya, al parecer no era la única que recitaba como perico las palabras de sus padres.

-Y los Malfoy no ruegan, sin embargo aquí estoy, insistiendote, así que tragate tu orgullo sangre pura así como yo y dime que demonios te sucede -Le espeté algo molesta, me miró a los ojos debatiéndose entre contarme o no, intervine-. Me interesa lo que te ocurre.

Pareció rendirse, ya que tragó para deshacer el nudo de su garganta y miró hacía otro lado antes de hablar.

-Tengo que obedecer cada cosa que dicta mi apellido -Confesó aún con aquel aire de grandeza-. Soy la favorita de mamá, Shantall no hace mas que quejarse por como se ve en las mañanas y recriminarle a mi padre que su cabello no sea como el de Nicole. Ser una Marks no es sencillo, se que lo entiendes, eres una Malfoy -Me miró unos segundos y después se tiró en el suelo sin mas-. Ahí que permanecer siempre perfectas, siempre destacando entre los demás -La barrera donde ocultaba sus sentimientos, cayó, y empezó a sollozar-. Mi amistad con Lily me trajo problemas con mis padres, Shantall les contó todo. Yo alegué por ella, les dije que era una excelente bruja y que merecía un poco de respeto.

Desesperada se secó las lágrimas y respiró para recomponerse, me quedé quieta en mi lugar, sin saber que decir. Se levantó la manga de la blusa hasta el hombro, dejando ver una marca delgada y que parecía arder al rojo vivo.

-Así me gané el primer cruciatus de mi vida -Continuó, abrí los ojos sorprendida y me inqué a su lado, sin atreverme a tocarla-. No me importó, por eso sigo con ustedes -Me miró y compuso una sonrisa torcida antes de volver a sollozar-. Pero desde primer año, ahí un chico de Ravenclaw, que me encanta, no se por que, nunca hemos cruzado palabra pero no eh podido dejar de verlo -La idea hizo conexión en mi cabeza en el instante en que su boca pronunció-. Brandon, el chico que por fin se fijó en mi y me invitó al pueblo. Pero no puedo salir con el, es un sangre sucia, si mis padres se enteran, y se enterarán por Shantall, se encargaran de que no lo vuelva a ver nunca.

Las lágrimas volvieron a hacer aparición en sus ojos por mas que ella se esforzaba en retenerlas. Dejó de hablar para sollozar pesadamente. Yo seguía en un estado de confusión, no sabía que hacer, nunca había estado en una situación similar, no servía para estas cosas. Estaba segura de que Lily habría dicho lo correcto en el momento justo, pero yo no sabía dar consejos, nunca había tenido que hacerlo. Pasé mi brazo por su cintura con cuidado de no rozar donde la maldición había hecho estragos en su cuerpo. El contacto pareció hacerla reaccionar.

-Es, el precio, de ser una sangre pura -Terminó con la voz cortada por el llanto.

-Te ayudaremos -Declaré, unos minutos después cuando recuperé la voz-. No dejaremos que Shantall se entere, si lo quieres, te ayudaremos a estar con el.

-¡No lo entiendes!, ¿De que sirve ser millonaria, sangre pura y bonita si mi estúpida educación no me deja acercarme a el? -Me espetó furiosa, abrí la boca para replicar pero ella añadió-. Durante quince años me enseñaron a sentir asco por los que fueran inferiores a mi, no puedo acercarme a el, no solo por mis padres, ¡¡No puedo, por que me da asco!! -Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, fue entonces cuando rompió a llorar escandalosamente, jalaba de sus cabellos como desesperada, parecía querer arrancarlos.

Miraba a mi amiga, desesperada por hacerse daño, no pude evitar recordar a los elfos domésticos y su manía por castigarse si no obedecían a sus amos. Alisson estaba en la misma situación, y yo sentía pena por ella; su educación le había inculcado dentro de ella misma un asco por todo lo que no la mereciera, un asco que incluía al chico que amaba.

Y yo me sentía impotente, no podía ayudarla, no podía hacer nada por ella porque el enemigo vivía dentro de su cuerpo, en su mente. Saqué mi varita y le curé la herida de la maldición para poder abrazarla con fuerza. Al verse entre mis brazos pareció recomponerse, respiró profundo y me devolvió el abrazo, intentaba demostrarle así lo que sentía, intentaba probarle que podía contar conmigo en todo lo que pudiera servirle.

-Lo siento, siento no poder hacer nada -Exclamé lentamente y la solté. Soltó una débil sonrisa, se limpió las lágrimas, respiro hondo un par de veces y se arregló el cabello.

-Ya hiciste algo -Replicó, de nuevo su voz era el murmullo altanero-. Me ayudaste a desahogarme.

Sonreímos y la tome del brazo, juntas caminamos hacía el castillo, directo a la segunda clase, ya era demasiado tarde para la primera, aunque después de lo vivido ya no me importó que nos quitaran puntos; porque estos no valían si se comparaban con haber forjado un estrecho lazo con una amiga.

-Y ni una palabra de nada -Dijo, cuando llegábamos al aula de encantamientos.

-¿De que me hablas? -Contesté fingiendo con una enorme sonrisa, ambas reímos y fuimos al encuentro con Lily.

Ese fue un día tranquilo, lleno de planes y momentos graciosos. Mas tarde, en la cena, ninguna prestaba atención a lo que hacía. Alisson fingía comer, pero en diversas ocasiones pude ver como su mirada bailaba de su plato hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw. Lily volvía a sentarse con nosotros, pero sus ojos iban desde la puerta del comedor hasta recorrer al completo la mesa en donde estábamos. Sonreí al notar el motivo.

Después de la clase de Encantamientos, habíamos ido a pasear por todo el castillo, hablando del baile, hasta que el tema de Snape salió a relucir.

-...Y hubiéramos podido avanzar mas en el desayuno si no hubiera llegado "Sevi" -Comenté con tono agudo para recalcar el apodo que usaba Lily en su amigo, Alisson soltó una carcajada, pero la pelirroja me fulminó con la mirada.

-Yo no fui la que salio corriendo, Sev no muerde ¿Saben? -Alegó ella.

-No, pero en una de esas se nos pega la grasa de su cabello -Replicó Alisson riendo escandalosamente.

-Como sea -Intervine antes de que Lily pudiera atacar-. Si tu amigo vuelve a intentar interrumpirnos, bañare su túnica de polvos verrugosos...

Y en ese momento James estaba en el pasillo contiguo por lo que escuchó la sugerencia y sin dudar fue a conseguir un poco. Unas horas mas tarde corría el rumor por los pasillos de que Quejicus estaba postrado de verrugas en la enfermería.

-¿Que te tiene tan feliz? -Preguntó una voz detrás de mi.

-Que al fin mi novio recordó que existo -Bromeé, dandome media vuelta y dejando un ligero beso en sus labios.

-Yo siempre me acuerdo de ti -Debatió mi Reg, devolviéndome el beso.

-Iugg -Exclamó Alisson-. Vomitare. Vamos por ahí Lily, cualquier lugar es mejor que este.

La aludida asintió y ambas se marcharon presurosas, volví mi atención al chico frente a mi.

-¿Iras conmigo al pueblo, verdad? -Cuestionó tomando mi mano.

-Tengo que hacer algunas compras con las chicas -Me disculpé.

-Oh, vamos, siempre estas con ellas -Insistió haciendo puchero. Sonreí resignada.

-Solo un rato ¿De acuerdo? -Como respuesta recibí un beso tierno.

Horas después al fin pude retirarme a mi recámara, el día siguiente sería agotador, así que me quede dormida al primer intento. Soñé la situación de Alisson, soñé que Reg era un impuro y que mis padres lo rechazaban, soñé que mi instinto me obligaba a repudiarlo, soñé lo que mi amiga sufría día con día. Pero sin querer se agregó a mi sueño mi condición de partidaria de Voldemort, y al siguiente segundo me ví de pie, en el gran salón de mi mansión, sosteniendo firmemente la varita y apuntando a un bulto en el suelo, recibí la orden de matar, obedecí, la luz verde iluminó el bulto que al darse vuelta sin fuerzas me reveló el delicado rostro de Reg...

Desperté de golpe, respirando pesadamente. Asustada miré a mi alrededor, aún estaba obscuro, mi reloj de pulsera indicaba que eran apenas las cuatro de la mañana. Intenté tranquilizarme y volver a dormir, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos volvía a ver el cadáver de mi novio en el suelo.

Me rendí a las cinco. A pesar de que era temprano, me metí a bañar y me arreglé para la excursión. Media hora mas tarde estaba lista, pero aun no había salido completamente el sol. No quise despertar a Alisson así que salí, sola, a la Sala Común desierta, me senté en uno de los amplios sillones de cuero a ver el crecer de las llamas.

Pensaba en lo que acababa de ver y en todo lo que significaba que no hace mucho yo estuviera de acuerdo con los padres de Alisson. Ella era una esclava de sus creencias, y no podía cambiar aunque lo intentara, aunque despreciara esa vida. Me abrace las rodillas aún pensando, en medio de mi meditación me entró hambre, y sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía susurre en la obscuridad.

-Dobby -Con un estruendoso crack un pequeño elfo domestico apareció a mis pies, sorprendida por mi atrevimiento y por que el hubiera obedecido, me quedé muda.

-¿Que hago aquí? -Se preguntó el elfo con voz aguda-. Creí que era el señor Malfoy quien me llamaba.

-Lo siento mucho Dobby, fue un impulso, supongó que por ser una Malfoy debiste de haber escuchado mi llamado -Dije mas para mi misma que como aclaración.

-Oh, ama -Pronunció y se inclinó hasta que su nariz rozó sus pies, dejé escapar una sonrisa al tiempo que algo revivía en mi-. ¿Que desea mi ama?

-Uno de esos sandwich tan deliciosos que haces -Murmuré para que mi voz no llegará a las otras habitaciones.

-Por supuesto, ama -Y se desapareció, sabía que no tardaría en regresar, siempre había sido un elfo eficiente, aunque ahora fuera mas joven y nos odiara.

Fijé mi mirada de nuevo en el fuego, esta vez recordando. En mi pasado, cuando era muy pequeña y antes de que Voldemort regresará, mi madre nos preparaba galletas a mi y a Draco. Les ponía pasas a pesar de saber que ambos las odiábamos, por esa razón siempre que las comíamos, mi hermano hacía un hechizo extractor a las pasitas de las galletas de ambos y las obligaba a que persiguieran al elfo por toda la casa, golpeándolo en la nuca.

De nuevo, un crack me hizo volver a la realidad, miré hacía el suelo donde el pequeño elfo sostenía con su cabeza el plato con mi comida. Sonreí y lo tomé entre las manos.

-¿Algo más, ama? -Preguntó con la aguda vocecilla cargada de despreció. Volví a sonreír, pensando en como molestarlo; pensé en volver a las pasas pero una mejor idea surgió de repente.

-¿Visitas a menudo a mis tías, las Black? -El efecto fue inmediato, se encogió y tembló ligeramente.

-La señorita Andromeda es muy amable con Dobby, siempre quiere saber en que puede ayudar a Dobby -Aseguró el elfo y rodé los ojos, es que ella nunca cambiaría-. La señorita Narcissa solo se interesa en Dobby si necesita enviarle algún recado al señor Malfoy hijo, así que Dobby solo la ve en las vacaciones -Volvió a temblar, supe el motivo desde antes que lo dijera-. La se... señorita Be... Bellatrix no necesita a Dobby, a menos que los otros elfos la aburran.

-¿La aburran? -Pregunté sonriendo, sabía a que se refería pero desde siempre me había causado un extraño regocijo hacer sufrir al elfo.

-Si, a la se... señorita le gusta to... torturar elfos -Susurró aterrado, solté una carcajada.

-Vaya que mal, justo tenía ganas de ver a mi tía Bellatrix -Fingí que meditaba y lo miré-. Necesito que alguien le lleve un mensaje -Canturree, Dobby se quedó estático-. Si, adivinaste, te corresponderá ese honor, dile que quiero verla hoy en Hogsmeade, dile que es importante. Ya vete.

Sin decir una palabra mas, desapareció. Medité ¿Iría a la cita? Dobby no sabía mi nombre, solo sabía que era una mas de las que pertenecían a la familia que debía obedecer. ¿Bastaría eso para hacer ir a Bellatrix al pueblo? ¿Ya se habría unido a Voldemort? ¿Me contaría algo de lo que sucede en el nido?

-Buenos días madrugadora -Saludó Alisson, volví a la realidad y la mire desconcertada.

-Buenos días -Respondí a media voz, me acababa de dar cuenta de lo que había hecho, había citado a Bellatrix en Hogsmeade, había vuelto a torturar a Dobby, había vuelto a ser la misma de hace tantos años por unos minutos. ¿Que me estaba pasando?

-¿Lista para Hogsmeade? -Interrogó sentándose a mi lado.

-Por supuesto -Afirmé aún con el tono de voz distraido, mi vista estaba fija en el sitio donde Dobby había desaparecido hace solo unos instantes.

-Genial, bueno me iré a duchar, solo vine porque me escuché ruido y no te ví en tu cama -Asentí sin mirarla.

Me volví a quedar sola, esta vez aturdida, decidí que estar ahí sentada me hacía mas daño así que me puse en pie y salí al pasillo. Caminé un buen rato sin rumbo hasta que mis pies terminaron llevándome a la lechuceria. Paseaba entre las estanterías, viendo todas las lechuzas del colegio, ¿A quien podría enviarle una? Nadie fuera de Hogwarts sabía de mi existencía, nadie se preocupaba por mi, nadie me esperaba para navidad...

Y fue cuando la cruda verdad cayó sobre mi, nadie me esperaba ni en este tiempo ni en el otro. Por que el único ser al que de verdad le importe, estaba muerto. Y ahora tenía personas que me apreciaban, aunque fueran simples adolescentes, tenía amigos de verdad y tenía alguien que me quería. Pero basta de dramas, ahora estaba aquí y debía de disfrutar mi momento, disfrutar lo que venía ese día.

* * *

¡Hola! Ey antes de que me cuelgen por tardarme tanto pues les dire mi excusa. Ya volvi a la escuela y pues los maestros quieren que nos recuperemos de las clases perdidas y se emocionan con los trabajos. Ademas estos capitulos son mas complicados, intento no desviarme de la trama que tengo establecida asi que tengo que leer y releer para comprobar que no se me haya escapado nada.

Bueno ahora si es su voluntad si deciden colgarme, arrojarme lo que tengan a la mano o perdonarme con una linda sonrisa. Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado este cap, despues lo corrijo, tengo trabajo. Hasta el proximo capitulo ¡Adios!

°°°[Bsos Sbor Frambuezza]°°°


	12. Planes y discusiones

Bajaba las escaleras del vestíbulo rumbo a Hogsmeade. A mi izquierda iba Reg tomándome de la mano y a mi derecha iban mis amigas con aire alicaído. Alisson sujetaba firmemente la bufanda color verde de su cuello y alzaba la cabeza con altanería en el eterno intento por demostrar que todo estaba bien. Lily sonreía fingidamente ante las bromas de Reg pero en sus ojos se veía claramente que estaba molesta.

Debía sus actitudes a los morenos de bufandas azul y roja respectivamente que caminaban unos metros mas adelante. El único que parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo la recién empezada excursión era Reg, quien cada vez que su hermano volteaba me abrazaba por la cintura y depositaba un beso en mi mejilla.

Después de un rato llegamos al pueblo. Hacía bastante aire ya que faltaba poco para que comenzara el invierno.

--Nosotras iremos a dar una vuelta y te vemos dentro de una hora en Las tres escobas ¿De acuerdo? --Anunció Alisson.

--Claro, quiero una idea para cuando las vea --Bromeé soltando el brazo de Lily, ambas rieron y se marcharon por la calle principal.

A pesar de que nos habíamos pasado toda la mañana pensando en una idea original para el baile, aún no teníamos una clara idea de lo que queríamos. Una figura envuelta en una capa negra tomada del brazo de otra mas al final de la calle atrajeron mi atención.

--¿Y a donde quieres ir? --Preguntó Reg a mi lado.

Obligué a mis ojos a mirarlo ya que se habían quedado paralizados en esas dos figuras.

--A donde quieras amor --Susurré fingiendo una sonrisa.

--Caminemos --Dijo de pronto, encaminándose hacía donde yo miraba. Entrecerré los ojos para distinguir a esas personas que aun estaban a varios metros, entre los estudiantes animados que corrían de un lado para otro--¿Es Bella? --Cuestionó siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada y confirmando mis peores temores--. Si es Bella, ¿Que hace aquí? -Me miró confundido, un segundo después una sonrisa creció por su rostro--. Ven, te la presentare.

--No --Exclamé sin pensar, su expresión cambio por una interrogante--. No es el momento.

--Claro que si, ven conmigo --Apretó mi mano y me arrastró hacía donde estaban, ignorando mis suplicas--. Ey, tía Bellatrix --Gritó jalando de nuevo mi mano, ella se giró y se deslizó la capucha.

Bellatrix a sus veinte años era tan diferente como mi padre, el cambio que habían producido los años en ella era notable. Su rostro se veía mas fresco y lleno de vida, su sonrisa alumbraba una calle entera y sus pesados cabellos ahora caían con naturalidad brillando bajo la débil luz del sol.

--Regulus --Dijo ella mirando a mi novio, sus ojos negros se iluminaron bajo sus gruesos parpados--. Mírate nada mas, apuesto como siempre.

--No mas que mi futuro tío --Aduló el mirando hacía la otra figura.

El alma se me cayo a los pies cuando, Rabastan Lestrange, apareció desde debajo de su capucha, sonriendo con naturalidad mientras se acercaba a la familiar escena.

--Siempre igual de adulador, pequeño Regulus --Comentó con su gruesa voz. Deslizó una sonrisa por su cara antes de pasar su ancho brazo por el torso de Bella que sonrió encantada.

--¿Y que los traé por aquí? --Preguntó mi novio sonriendo.

--Lucius me llamó y aprovechamos para hacer unas compras -Contestó Bellatrix señalando las bolsas en las manos de su prometido.

--¿Para cuando es la boda? --Continuó Reg al parecer olvidando que yo seguía a su lado, temblando por miedo a ser descubierta.

--En abril, para que Cissy y tu puedan asistir en las vacaciones de pascua --Respondió Bella que parecía querer saltar de alegría.

--No me lo perdería --Confirmó el aludido con una sonrisa.

--¿Y quien es tu amiga? --Preguntó Rabastan señalándome.

--Oh, por poco me olvido --Contestó y me volvió a abrazar--. Perdón amor, fue la emoción --Se disculpó seguramente creyendo que mi estado de paralización se debía a su falta de tacto y no a que esos personajes podrían echar abajo todo lo logrado en esos meses--. Es mi novia, Ingrid.

--¿El pequeño Reg tiene novia? --Casi gritó Bellatrix en un chillido que delató su alegría, pero esta se esfumó tan rápido como apareció--. ¿Es sangre limpia?

--Por supuesto --Exclamó Reg.

--¿Ah, si? ¿De que familia eres jovencita? --Interrogó Rabastan mirándome, abrí la boca con la idea de inventar algo pero entonces Reg sospecharía así que dije en un murmullo:

--Soy una Malfoy, señor --Anuncié sin desprender la altanería de mi voz.

Ambos quedaron algo sorprendidos, pero no preguntaron mas. Recuperé un poco de seguridad.

--Encantada de conocerlos --Mentí apretando la mano de Rabastan y dejando un beso en la suave mejilla de Bellatrix.

--¿Quieren ir a tomar algo con nosotros? --Preguntó Reg.

--Claro, nos encantaría --Afirmaron ambos al unísono. Mi novio sonrió y nos condujo por la calle hasta el local de las tres escobas.

--Oh, Ingrid, ¿Me acompañarías al tocador? --Pidió Bella con una amable sonrisa en cuanto cruzamos la puerta de entrada, asentí nerviosamente y ambas dejamos un beso en nuestros acompañantes.

--Así que una Malfoy --Repitió cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de los chicos.

--Así es.

--¿Desde cuando conoces a Reg?

--Desde que empezó el curso, ambos estamos en el equipo de Slytherin --Respondí sin dudar.

--De acuerdo, de acuerdo --Contestó como aceptando mis palabras, la mire intentando no mostrar miedo--. Debo advertirte que cualquier cosa que le suceda a Regulus tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

--¿Es una amenaza? --Alce la ceja para mostrar así mi incredulidad.

--Por supuesto que no, solo te comentó que mi sobrino no esta solo.

--Bah, creo yo, que Reg se puede cuidar solo --Alegué rodando los ojos--. La que se debería de cuidar eres tu --Agregué sin pensar.

--¿A que te refieres? --Preguntó irguiéndose cuan alta era, sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

--Solo piensa bien lo que haces.

--No se de que me estas hablando.

--Lo sabes, ¿Has tenido alguna idea, últimamente, que consideres que tus padres no aprobarían? --Su expresión vigilante me indico que sospechaba que yo sabía algo mas.

--¿Que sabes tú?

--¿Ya lo hiciste? --Negó una vez con la cabeza pero al instante me miró dudosa y desafiante.

--Insisto, no se de que hablas.

--Si lo sabes, habló de que tu y tu futuro marido pronto se unirán a las filas de quien-tu-sabes --Murmuré sin poderme contener, mientras ella abría los ojos con sorpresa yo me mordí fuertemente la lengua.

--¿Que tonterías dices, niña?

--Solo ten en cuenta que es una mala idea, algún día te acordaras de mi y entenderás de que te habló --Apunté y entre al baño dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

--¿Porque lo dices? Explícate -Exigió siguiéndome, sonreí mientras me acomodaba los pelirrojos cabellos.

--Es todo lo que puedo decirte, nos veremos después --Salí del baño mirando el lugar, cerca de allí me encontré con unos profundos ojos grises que me observaban fijamente, le sonreí a Sirius y seguí hasta llegar donde me esperaban Rabastan y Reg.

--Amor, me esperan Lily y Alisson, continuamos con la conversación en otro momento, hasta pronto -Me despedí, cuando llegaba Bellatrix a la mesa, le dirigí un saludo de despedida con la mano y caminé entre las mesas hasta donde estaban mis amigas.

Pero los mismos ojos grises de hace un momento se cruzaron con los míos, impidiéndome el paso.

--Hola Sir...

--¿Que hacías con Bellatrix? -Interrogó, borrando mi sonrisa.

--Estábamos hablando.

--Eso lo se, ¿Que tenías que estar hablando con ella?

--Cálmate, Sirius --Susurré confundida--. Te recuerdo que es la tía de Reg, la estaba conociendo.

--¿Y por eso tenía ese aspecto, no? --Inquirió sarcástico--. Bah, no me lo creo.

--Que yo sepa no te tengo que dar explicaciones de ningún tipo --Contesté, el orgullo había acudido a mi ayuda--. Y con permiso, tengo prisa.

--Deja tu estúpido orgullo a un lado y contéstame con honestidad por una vez --Me gritó enfadado.

--No tienes porque alzar la voz, no te metas en mi vida Sirius, yo se lo que hago --Repliqué enfadada.

--Solo haces tonterías --Insistió tomándome de la mano y bajando el tono de su voz.

--¿Y si es así, que? Que no te importe Sirius, ignórame.

--Eres mi amiga y me importa lo que te pase.

--Yo me se cuidar sola, gracias --Espeté y salí hecha una furia del lugar.

--Deja en paz el maldito orgullo, Ingrid --Gritó saliendo del local y enfrentándome.

--¿Que es lo que quieres, Sirius?

--Que me digas que es lo que estabas hablando con Bellatrix, si te hizo algo te juro que yo... -Decía mientras yo caminaba, molesta, de vuelta hacía el castillo.

--¿Que tu qué? -Me detuve de golpe.

--Por favor, dime que te hizo

--¿Para que quieres saber?

--Porque me importas.

--No debería.

--¿Porque no?

-Porque no tienes ningún motivo para preocuparte por mi, yo...

Sus labios sobre los míos, interrumpieron mi preparado discurso, dejándome momentáneamente fuera de combate. Su lengua parecía tener un efecto anestésico sobre mi, sus manos viajando por mi cintura y mi espalda derretían mis ideas, su suave rostro pegado al mío me daba la sensación de estar volando entre las nubes; nadie nunca me había dado un beso así. Sin embargo el rostro que apareció cuando abrí los ojos fue el de Reg, totalmente furico.

--¿Y a donde quieres ir? --Preguntó Reg a mi lado.

Obligué a mis ojos a mirarlo ya que se habían quedado paralizados en esas dos figuras.

--A donde quieras amor --Susurré fingiendo una sonrisa.

--Caminemos --Dijo de pronto, encaminándose hacía donde yo miraba. Entrecerré los ojos para distinguir a esas personas que aun estaban a varios metros, entre los estudiantes animados que corrían de un lado para otro--¿Es Bella? --Cuestionó siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada y confirmando mis peores temores--. Si es Bella, ¿Que hace aquí? -Me miró confundido, un segundo después una sonrisa creció por su rostro--. Ven, te la presentare.

--No --Exclamé sin pensar, su expresión cambio por una interrogante--. No es el momento.

--Claro que si, ven conmigo --Apretó mi mano y me arrastró hacía donde estaban, ignorando mis suplicas--. Ey, tía Bellatrix --Gritó jalando de nuevo mi mano, ella se giró y se deslizó la capucha.

Bellatrix a sus veinte años era tan diferente como mi padre, el cambio que habían producido los años en ella era notable. Su rostro se veía mas fresco y lleno de vida, su sonrisa alumbraba una calle entera y sus pesados cabellos ahora caían con naturalidad brillando bajo la débil luz del sol.

--Regulus --Dijo ella mirando a mi novio, sus ojos negros se iluminaron bajo sus gruesos parpados--. Mírate nada mas, apuesto como siempre.

--No mas que mi futuro tío --Aduló el mirando hacía la otra figura.

El alma se me cayo a los pies cuando, Rabastan Lestrange, apareció desde debajo de su capucha, sonriendo con naturalidad mientras se acercaba a la familiar escena.

--Siempre igual de adulador, pequeño Regulus --Comentó con su gruesa voz. Deslizó una sonrisa por su cara antes de pasar su ancho brazo por el torso de Bella que sonrió encantada.

--¿Y que los traé por aquí? --Preguntó mi novio sonriendo.

--Lucius me llamó y aprovechamos para hacer unas compras -Contestó Bellatrix señalando las bolsas en las manos de su prometido.

--¿Para cuando es la boda? --Continuó Reg al parecer olvidando que yo seguía a su lado, temblando por miedo a ser descubierta.

--En abril, para que Cissy y tu puedan asistir en las vacaciones de pascua --Respondió Bella que parecía querer saltar de alegría.

--No me lo perdería --Confirmó el aludido con una sonrisa.

--¿Y quien es tu amiga? --Preguntó Rabastan señalándome.

--Oh, por poco me olvido --Contestó y me volvió a abrazar--. Perdón amor, fue la emoción --Se disculpó seguramente creyendo que mi estado de paralización se debía a su falta de tacto y no a que esos personajes podrían echar abajo todo lo logrado en esos meses--. Es mi novia, Ingrid.

--¿El pequeño Reg tiene novia? --Casi gritó Bellatrix en un chillido que delató su alegría, pero esta se esfumó tan rápido como apareció--. ¿Es sangre limpia?

--Por supuesto --Exclamó Reg.

--¿Ah, si? ¿De que familia eres jovencita? --Interrogó Rabastan mirándome, abrí la boca con la idea de inventar algo pero entonces Reg sospecharía así que dije en un murmullo:

--Soy una Malfoy, señor --Anuncié sin desprender la altanería de mi voz.

Ambos quedaron algo sorprendidos, pero no preguntaron mas. Recuperé un poco de seguridad.

--Encantada de conocerlos --Mentí apretando la mano de Rabastan y dejando un beso en la suave mejilla de Bellatrix.

--¿Quieren ir a tomar algo con nosotros? --Preguntó Reg.

--Claro, nos encantaría --Afirmaron ambos al unísono. Mi novio sonrió y nos condujo por la calle hasta el local de las tres escobas.

--Oh, Ingrid, ¿Me acompañarías al tocador? --Pidió Bella con una amable sonrisa en cuanto cruzamos la puerta de entrada, asentí nerviosamente y ambas dejamos un beso en nuestros acompañantes.

--Así que una Malfoy --Repitió cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de los chicos.

--Así es.

--¿Desde cuando conoces a Reg?

--Desde que empezó el curso, ambos estamos en el equipo de Slytherin --Respondí sin dudar.

--De acuerdo, de acuerdo --Contestó como aceptando mis palabras, la mire intentando no mostrar miedo--. Debo advertirte que cualquier cosa que le suceda a Regulus tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

--¿Es una amenaza? --Alce la ceja para mostrar así mi incredulidad.

--Por supuesto que no, solo te comentó que mi sobrino no esta solo.

--Bah, creo yo, que Reg se puede cuidar solo --Alegué rodando los ojos--. La que se debería de cuidar eres tu --Agregué sin pensar.

--¿A que te refieres? --Preguntó irguiéndose cuan alta era, sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

--Solo piensa bien lo que haces.

--No se de que me estas hablando.

--Lo sabes, ¿Has tenido alguna idea, últimamente, que consideres que tus padres no aprobarían? --Su expresión vigilante me indico que sospechaba que yo sabía algo mas.

--¿Que sabes tú?

--¿Ya lo hiciste? --Negó una vez con la cabeza pero al instante me miró dudosa y desafiante.

--Insisto, no se de que hablas.

--Si lo sabes, habló de que tu y tu futuro marido pronto se unirán a las filas de quien-tu-sabes --Murmuré sin poderme contener, mientras ella abría los ojos con sorpresa yo me mordí fuertemente la lengua.

--¿Que tonterías dices, niña?

--Solo ten en cuenta que es una mala idea, algún día te acordaras de mi y entenderás de que te habló --Apunté y entre al baño dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

--¿Porque lo dices? Explícate -Exigió siguiéndome, sonreí mientras me acomodaba los pelirrojos cabellos.

--Es todo lo que puedo decirte, nos veremos después --Salí del baño mirando el lugar, cerca de allí me encontré con unos profundos ojos grises que me observaban fijamente, le sonreí a Sirius y seguí hasta llegar donde me esperaban Rabastan y Reg.

--Amor, me esperan Lily y Alisson, continuamos con la conversación en otro momento, hasta pronto -Me despedí, cuando llegaba Bellatrix a la mesa, le dirigí un saludo de despedida con la mano y caminé entre las mesas hasta donde estaban mis amigas.

Pero los mismos ojos grises de hace un momento se cruzaron con los míos, impidiéndome el paso.

--Hola Sir...

--¿Que hacías con Bellatrix? -Interrogó, borrando mi sonrisa.

--Estábamos hablando.

--Eso lo se, ¿Que tenías que estar hablando con ella?

--Cálmate, Sirius --Susurré confundida--. Te recuerdo que es la tía de Reg, la estaba conociendo.

--¿Y por eso tenía ese aspecto, no? --Inquirió sarcástico--. Bah, no me lo creo.

--Que yo sepa no te tengo que dar explicaciones de ningún tipo --Contesté, el orgullo había acudido a mi ayuda--. Y con permiso, tengo prisa.

--Deja tu estúpido orgullo a un lado y contéstame con honestidad por una vez --Me gritó enfadado.

--No tienes porque alzar la voz, no te metas en mi vida Sirius, yo se lo que hago --Repliqué enfadada.

--Solo haces tonterías --Insistió tomándome de la mano y bajando el tono de su voz.

--¿Y si es así, que? Que no te importe Sirius, ignórame.

--Eres mi amiga y me importa lo que te pase.

--Yo me se cuidar sola, gracias --Espeté y salí hecha una furia del lugar.

--Deja en paz el maldito orgullo, Ingrid --Gritó saliendo del local y enfrentándome.

--¿Que es lo que quieres, Sirius?

--Que me digas que es lo que estabas hablando con Bellatrix, si te hizo algo te juro que yo... -Decía mientras yo caminaba, molesta, de vuelta hacía el castillo.

--¿Que tu qué? -Me detuve de golpe.

--Por favor, dime que te hizo

--¿Para que quieres saber?

--Porque me importas.

--No debería.

--¿Porque no?

-Porque no tienes ningún motivo para preocuparte por mi, yo...

Sus labios sobre los míos, interrumpieron mi preparado discurso, dejándome momentáneamente fuera de combate. Su lengua parecía tener un efecto anestésico sobre mi, sus manos viajando por mi cintura y mi espalda derretían mis ideas, su suave rostro pegado al mío me daba la sensación de estar volando entre las nubes; nadie nunca me había dado un beso así. Sin embargo el rostro que apareció cuando abrí los ojos fue el de Reg, totalmente furico.


	13. Aclaraciones

Desperte mareada y confundida, abrí los ojos sintiendo como mis parpados pesaban y lo primero que ví fue el techo blanco y pulcro de la enfermería. Lleve una mano a mi cabeza intentando recordar que había pasado y como había terminado allí.

Imagenes no muy claras fueron desfilando ante mis ojos. Yo besando a Sirius, él tirado en el suelo con sangre en la boca, Regulus tomandome del brazo con fuerza y exigiendome una explicación...

—_¿Que demonios estabas haciendo? —Gritaba enfurecido. Yo solo lo miraba sin saber que decir. _

—_¿Es obvio no, hermanito? —Dijó Sirius levantandose del suelo y limpiandose la sangre con su tunica—. Nos estabamos be-san-do. _

_Regulus sacó su varita, yo reaccioné a tiempo y se la quite de un manotazo, esta volo por los aires cayendo entre la nieve, entonces mi novio se volvió hacía mi. _

—_¿Que es lo que te ocurré? Si tanto lo quieres defender, quedate con el —Gritó e intento irse, pero la alta figura de Bellatrix se lo impidió. _

—_¿Que pasó Reg? —Interrogó mirando a Sirius con el labio roto y a mi petrificada en la escena. _

—_Que ellos te expliquen, yo ya tuve suficiente de ambos —Y se alejó a grandes zancadas, quise detenerlo pero mis pies no me lo permitieron. _

_Bellatrix sacó su varita y me apuntó directamente a la garganta, aún no me recuperaba del asombro así que no hice nada para defenderme. _

—_Explicame ahora mismo que le hiciste para poder disfrutar esto mas —Exigió con un brillo de locura en los ojos. _

—_Alejate de ella —Bramó Sirius posicionandose frente a mi. Bella bufó. _

—_¿Realmente crees que me detendre porque tu te pongas enfrente, precisamente tu? _

—_Atacá entonces, pero solo a mi, tía —Contestó en tono amargo. Mis ideas aún estaban desconectadas, antes de que mi cerebro logrará hilar las ideas "Sirius" y "Defiendelo" el ya estaba en el suelo y yo a merced de la varita de Bellatrix. _

—_Y no te vuelvas a acercar a mi sobrino, ¿Entendiste? —Chilló antes de lanzar otro haz de luz que me dejara inconciente en medio de la nieve. _

Una voz de mujer me hizo volver al presente.

—Ya les eh dicho que no pueden pasar todos.

—Solo queremos verlos Madam, por favor —Suplicaba una voz aguda, que identifiqué como la de Lily.

—Cinco minutos y nos iremos, lo prometemos —Dijó una voz mas masculina, la de Peter.

—De acuerdo, pero solo cinco minutos —Aceptó la enfermera y los dejó pasar.

Me levante un poco para verlos entrar y sonreí, Lily y Alisson con rostros preocupados casí corrían a mi lado; James, Peter y Remus se dirigieron a la camilla frente a mi con el mismo gesto.

—Ingrid, vaya si nos diste un susto, Lily probó todo lo que sabía y no reaccionabas, ¿Estas bien? —Contó Alisson en cuanto me vió despierta.

—Saben que odio la enfermería —Reclamé con voz cortada debido al esfuerzo. Ambas sonrieron.

—No se nos ocurrió otra cosa... —Empezó Lily, pero fue interrumpida por el estruendo que armaban los chicos intentando despertar a Sirius.

—Ey Canuto, no puede ser que Ingrid ya haya despertado y tu sigas como el bello durmiente, levantante ya —Exigia James, me eche a reir ante la mirada de desaprobación de Lily.

—Ya callate, ¿Es que acaso uno no puede dormir tranquilo ni en su lecho de muerte? —Contestó Sirius lanzandole su almohada, los chicos rieron y fue inevitable no unirme.

—Veo que ya esta mejor, señorita Malfoy —Afirmó la enfermera apareciendo de la nada y mirandome con gesto adusto.

—Mucho mejor, ¿Ya me puedo ir?

—Aún no, pero eso es buena señal, para mañana usted y el señor Black estaran de nuevo en los pasillos —Aceptó y antes de marcharse se volvío hacía mis amigos— Solo tres minutos más y se van.

—Si Madame.

—¿Y, que pasó? —Exigí saber mirandolos a todos.

—Nada, que Bellatrix los dejo inconcientes a ambos y si no fuera porque se nos hizo extraño que Regulus pasará por la calle totalmente furico y seguimos sus huellas no te habriamos encontrado antes de que les hiciera otra cosa —Empezó Alisson.

—¿Y que hicieron ustedes? —Exclamé sorprendida.

—Pues intentamos calmarla lo mejor que pudimos, pero si no fuera porque llegaron James, Peter y Remus no se que habría pasado —Continuó mi amiga.

—Bah, si Remus y yo solo calmamos a la fiera, el que se lució fue Peter —Alabó James sonriendo a Peter que se había sonrojado hasta las orejas.

—Rayos, me perdí todo lo bueno —Se lamentó Sirius.

—¿Peter? —Pregunté sorprendida mirandolo.

—Sí, aturdió a Rabastan que llegaba a defenderla y desarmó a Bellatrix —Confirmó Remus, le sonreí ampliamente.

—Pues, gracias Pet —Dije.

—De nada —Murmuró el.

Los merodeadores comenzarón a reír del color tomate que había adquirido el rostro de Peter, así que aproveche para preguntarle a Lily.

—¿Y Regulus? ¿Lo han visto? —Susurré en un intento de que los otros no me escucharan. Ambas se miraron apenadas y volvieron la vista hacía mi.

—Si, y estaba bastante molesto.

—¿Que tanto? —Pregunté temerosa.

—Empujaba a todo el que se le cruzaba en el camino murmurando que lo que te había pasado te lo tenías bien merecido.

—Lo se, ¿Ahora que voy a hacer? —Las miré buscando una respuesta pero ninguna al parecer tenía ideas, Remus miró su reloj.

—Es hora de irnos, mañana vendremos por ustedes en cuanto los dejen libres —Anunció, le dió un golpe en el brazo a Sirius—. Cuidate Canuto, nos vemos Ingrid.

—Hasta luego chicos —Dijimos los heridos al tiempo.

Despues de unos minutos todos se fueron y me quede con el único chico con el que me hubiera gustado no quedarme. El silencio que se formó en la escena fue bastante tenso.

—Emm y ¿Que tal estas? —Preguntó en un intento de hacer conversación.

—Bien, gracias ¿Y, tu?

—Genial.

Mire el techo intentando no verlo, escuché un crujido y pasos, cerré los ojos.

—Ingrid —Habló, sentía su aliento en mi piel.

—¿Sí? —Pregunté aún con los ojos firmemente cerrados.

—Mirame —Pidió, negué lentamente con la cabeza—. ¿Porque no?

—Porque tus ojos tienen un hechizo en mi.

—¿Un hechizo?

—Aja.

—Explicame.

—Si los veo, hago cosas de las que despues me arrepientó —Murmuré apretando la sabana en mis puños, luchando por contenerme y no abrir los ojos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te arrepientes del beso que nos dimos?

—Si y no.

—Me perdí —Confesó, sonreí.

—Me arrepientó porque adoro a tu hermano, el es... especial, es lo que siempre busqué en alguien. Es... perfecto —Esta vez no abrí los ojos por temor a su mirada, si no porque me dolería verlo sufrir—. Pero no me arrepiento porque no se que me pasa contigo, no es igual que con el, pero cada vez que te veo me pierdo en tus ojos y dejo de pensar. Tus ojos tienen un hechizo en mi.

—Entiendo.

No dijo mas, nos quedamos así por algunos minutos, a centimetros del otro, yo con los ojos cerrados y él penetrando mis parpados con su mirada. Sentí un impulso y mi mano se movió sola hacía su cara que bien conocía, recorrió sus mejillas y sus labios con un dedo, subió hasta sus ojos y los cerró para sentir las largas pestañas, voló hasta sus cabellos para revolverlos y sentir su suavidad una vez mas.

—Te quiero —Susurró en la obscuridad.

Mis labios se congelaron, quise decir "Yo tambien" pero las palabras no salieron. Mis parpados se dispararon hacía arriba y lo miraron fijamente, al instante el hechizo de sus ojos me invadió, pero aún así no pude responerle como pretendía. Tarde me dí cuenta de que simplemente, yo misma, no me dejaba mentirle.

Intenté hacerselo saber pero sus labios de nuevo estaban aprisionando los mios, sentí las mismas sensaciones dentro de mi cada vez que lo besaba, pero mientras el repetía esas palabras una y otra vez entre susurros y besos mi mente adormecida pronunció algo de lo que todavía me arrepiento.

—Y yo a ti —Dijé— Regulus.

Se separó al instante de mi y me miró con rabía, entrecerró sus grises ojos y mi mente volvío a trabajar para darse cuenta de lo que había echó, paralizada ví como se levantaba ofendido de mi cama y se iba a la suya.

—Sirius yo... —Intenté remediar, pero el me acalló.

—No digas nada, buenas noches —Y cerró el dosel azul de su camilla.

Y ahí me quede, representando la estupidez, pensando en mi error, pero sobre todo, dandome cuenta de que yo podía sentir muchas cosas por Sirius, pero la persona sin la cual no podía estar, era Regulus Black. Y debía recuperarlo.

Al día siguiente todo amaneció igual, una parte de mi esperaba que despertara y nada hubiera pasado, pero cuando Sirius se vistió y sin dirigirme ni el saludo salió orgulloso de la enfermería supe que nada estaba bien.

Mas tarde, en el comedor, cuando salude a Regulus y el me ignoró olimpicamente, esta idea se hizo aún mas clara, pero esta vez fue acompañada por un sentimiento de dolor justo en el pecho, donde iba el corazón.

—Si tanto te importa, ve y habla con el —Sugirió Alisson en el almuerzo.

—No me escuchara.

—Si lo hara, anda, ve y habla con el —Insistió, rode los ojos y me levante de mi asiento en el comedor, camine hacía la salida echando una ultima mirada a la mesa roja donde Lily me devolvió un saludo y unos ojos grises me evitaron.

Me sente en el primer escalon de las amplias escaleras del recibidor a esperarlo, contaba los granitos de los barandales para no pensar negativamente, diez minutos despues apareció.

—Reg, ¿Podemos hablar? —Pedí levantandome e impidiendole el paso, sus amigos se detuvieron junto con el y me dieron ganas de lanzarles algo para que se fueran.

—¿Porque no le dices a Sirius que hable contigo? —Espetó y se fue por el pasillo contario.

—¡Reg! —Grité desesperada, sentía mis ojos escozer por las lagrimas cuando lo ví, altanero y orgulloso, seguir su camino sin siquiera mirar atras.

Eché a correr hacía la sala común, no quería saber mas de nada, solo quería estar a solas.

Sirius.

La ví marcharse, llorando. No sabía que hacer, si seguirla o hacer lo correcto. Mi Remus personal me dijo que era hora de hacer lo correcto.

Cada paso que daba me pesaba y es que nunca había tenido la sensación de debilidad por ninguna chica, siempre habían sido ellas las debiles ante mi, siempre el mejor, siempre el conquistador. Y al fin me habían conquistado.

Mientras caminaba para sellar mi destino, recordé como había empezado todo. Era simple, la primera vez que la ví me pareció atractiva, pensé en hacerla una mas de mi colección, una cita, unos besos, si se podía algo mas y listo, la que sigue.

Pero me habían jugado chueco, es que esa chica era bipolar. Al principio se mostraba linda, dispuesta a conocer mi cama, y luego, de la nada, me grita. De verdad que no la entendía, y esa negativa era lo que siempre había echó que me esforzara mas por conseguir algo que no tenía, así que me propuse conquistarla.

No tarde mucho, en una semana ya me había besado, es que nadie se resiste a mis encantos, o eso pense, hasta que comenzó a evitarme. Eso no era normal, regularmente, despues de un beso tan especial como el que le había dado, ellas venían solas de vuelta a mi, y yo me daba el lujo de rechazarlas. Pero ella nunca me buscó, por el contrario, se puso de mi novia con mi estupido hermano.

No niego que estuvo mal haberme besado con Nicole, pero es que la chica esta buena y quien se iba a imaginar que de la nada precisamente ella se iba a aparecer en aquel pasillo. Al menos yo no lo pense, y eso arruinó todo, si yo no lo hubiera echó ella no habría tenido que fingir que salía con Regulus, porque claro que me entere, los chismes vuelan en este colegio, aún mas si tienes los amigos mas alborotadores y perseguidos del colegio; las chicas creen que si te cuentan un buen chisme las buscaras, bah, ilusas.

Pero ese no es tema, el punto es que poco despues me entere de que ahora si salían enserio, y me propuse quitarsela, esta vez solo por burlarme de Regulus. Pero no fue tan sencillo como imaginaba, me rechazó en la sala de los menesteres, inclusó pensaba en el cuando estabamos allí.

Ese día sentí que algo cambiaba, la comencé a ver diferente, ya no era un trofeo, era algo mas; no vayan a creer que estaba enamorado, no eso no, yo soy de esos. Pero ella era especial, solo eso.

Y el beso de ayer, vaya que removió todo en mi, sentí algo que no había sentido antes. No, no era amor, solo... cariño. Y de pronto me entero que ella esta perdidamente enamorada de Regulus, ¿Es que ese niño estupido me tiene que quitar todo?

Aún así aquí voy, por este pasillo abarrotado de alumnos de cuarto, buscando los ojos de mi hermano para humillarme porque ella este feliz.

—Emm, Regulus —Exclamó dudando, no puedo creer que este nervioso. Me mira con la clasica altanería y lucho por no decir algo que no deba.

—¿Sí? —Preguntá con una ceja alzada y un brillo de molestía en los ojos, tan iguales a los mios, aunque los mios son mucho mas hermosos.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Pidó desaciendome de mi orgullo, sus amigos sueltan carcajadas ligeras y me juró que me vengare.

—¿De que quiere hablar mi traicionero hermano? —Cuestiona, envalentonado por sus amigos.

—Por favor —¡Que humillación! Si cornamenta me viera, y entonces suplicó que no se le ocurra venir a buscarme.

—Tienes un minuto para hablar —Exige y me dan ganas de golpearlo y olvidarme de mi tarea.

—En privado —Continuó mirando a sus amigos que despues de una mirada de aprobación de Regulus se marchan.

—¿Que quieres? Ya tienes lo que querias, ganaste, ¿Eres feliz? —Interroga y detecto como sus ojos se aguan y me siento aún peor, puede ser que lo odie por seguir las creencias de mis padres pero eso no significa que me guste verlo mal.

—No Regulus, desafortunadamente no tengo lo que quería. Tu ganaste —Aceptó al fin, sin mucha convicción.

—¿De que hablas? —Pregunta, suspiro y me recargó en la pared, unas chicas cerca de allí me miran y sonrien pero sorprendentemente no me importa.

—Tu tienes lo que quería —Sigue mostrando cara de incomprensión y me exaspera su estupidez—. Ingrid te quiere a ti, por mi solo siente... deseo si le quieres llamar así.

—Yo los ví, besandose.

—Yo la bese, ella solo no se resistió —Admitó con una triste sonrisa, me mira sorprendido—.Ahora no seas estupido y ve a buscarla, te quiere de verdad.

Se queda pensando un momento, me mira con incredulidad, le devuelvo la misma sonrisa de antes.

—¿Si la vuelvo a buscar, prometes que no te le acercaras de nuevo?

Siento un nudo en mi garganta, en el fondo esperaba esa pregunta, pero no sabía que contestar. De nuevo, mi Remus personal, grita "Acepta" y eso digo en un murmurlló antes de que el sonría y salga corriendo.

Todo se acabo, lo prometí, ahora a consolarse con un poco de alcohol y esas chicas del rincón...

Ingrid

¿Y ahora que? Me pregunté en mi ensoñación. Escuchaba pasos, los ignore y me cubrí con la almohada la cara, los pasos se detienen cerca de mi.

—Te quiero —Susurró mi imaginación con la dulce voz de Reg, derramó una lagrima mas.

—Yo a ti tambien —Contesté al aire.

Pero entonces retiran lentamente la almohada sobre mi rostro y sus ojos se enfrentan a los mios, con felicidad, sonreí y lo abrace. No pregunté nada, no hacía falta simplemente todo volvía a su sitio, ¿Que importaba como había sucedido? Si lo tenía ya nada importaba.

—¿Aún quieres ir conmigo al baile? —Susurré en su oido.

—Me encantaría —Aceptó. Sonreimos y nos besamos.

Todo estaba listo, las chicas habían comprado lo nescesario, tenía mi pareja, el permiso, el vestuario y las ganas. Aquí vamos baile de navidad.


	14. Sorpresas

Lo mejor de los sábados en la mañana, era que siempre podía dormir hasta tarde, y hoy, el día del baile de Navidad, realmente esperaba poder dormir un poco más. Pero como me había pasado los últimos días, Alisson y Shantal me despertaron con sus quejas.

—Eres una imbécil, Shantal —Escuché que gritaba Alisson, resople, ya íbamos a comenzar de nuevo.

Hace dos días, Adele Marks había enviado una lechuza al colegio dando la orden de que a ninguna de sus hijas se les permitiera quedarse en navidad. Cuando el profesor Slughorn se lo comunicó a Alisson, esta supo inmediatamente que su gemela le había contado a su madre sus planes de quedarse a acompañarme en esas fechas. Y desde entonces, cada mañana, se gritaban por todo.

Corrí el dosel verde para ver la escena que se desarrollaba en la habitación.

—¿Y ahora que pasa, Al? —Pregunté con la voz débil por el sueño.

—Pasa, que el minúsculo cerebro de Shantal no logra entender que el vestido que envió mamá es mío y no de ella, y por su culpa sé ah roto —Explicó mi amiga enfurecida.

—Mamá ni siquiera te dio permiso de ir —Replicaba la otra con voz chillona, tirando del pedazo de tela azul que se había vuelto el vestido.

—Basta —Exclamé cuando Alisson se preparaba para debatir—. ¿Cómo sabes que es tuyo, Al? —Pregunté con calma, ella me fulminó con la mirada antes de arrojarme una nota donde, efectivamente, confirmaba sus palabras—. Bien, ahora te lo pediré amablemente, Shantal. Dale el vestido a tu hermana, por favor.

—No se lo des —Intervino Nicole, saliendo del baño.

—Tu no te metas —Espeté molesta.

—Si tú puedes, yo también —Debatió ella, se volvió a Shantal y repitió—. No se lo des.

—De acuerdo, no tengo tiempo para esto —Tomé mi varita del buró y apunté a Shantal que miró sus manos aterrada y un segundo después lo soltó—. Listo.

—¿Que me hiciste loca? —Chilló la chica sobándose las palmas de ambas manos.

—Se lo diremos a Slughorn —Amenazó Nicole.

—Como quieras —Interrumpió Alisson, sonriendo por haberle ganado a su superficial hermana— Pero te recuerdo que nosotras somos las encargadas del baile de hoy, así que si le dices, ni te molestes en arreglarte porque no podrás entrar, ni tu ni tus amigas.

Sonreí ante la mueca de furia de Nicole y me puse en pie. Fui hasta Alisson, le quité el vestido y lo repare.

—Ahora, intenta no gritarle a Shantal mientras me meto a bañar —Me devolvió una sonrisa que tome como un "No hay problema" y me fui al baño.

Mas tarde estábamos sentadas en la mesa de Slytherin, contándole a Lily nuestra aventura de la mañana.

—Al, deberías dejar de pelear con tu hermana —Ahí mi Lily, siempre arruinando la diversión.

—Lo hare, el día en que logré utilizar su cabeza y no la de Nicole —Contestó Alisson, me reí con ella pero Lily no nos acompaño, preferí cambiar de tema antes de que comenzaran a pelear ellas también.

—¿Y ya me revelaran quienes son los personajes secretos con los que irán al baile? —Pregunté casualmente.

Ese era el día del baile, pero mia amigas aún no se dignaban a contarme quien sería su pareja. De Lily no tenía ninguna pista. De Alisson sabía que tenía que ir con un chico Slytherin que sus padres consideraron buen candidato, por ser sangre pura, pero tampoco nos había dicho el nombre. En cuanto terminé mi pregunta ambas bajaron sus miradas al plato, incomodas.

—Vamos, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? —Insistí.

—Malísimo —Dijeron al unísono.

—Bueno, es que no todos pueden ser perfectos como mi Reg —Bromeé para relajar el ambiente, Lily me enseño su lengua y Al solo siguió viendo el plato de flan de calabaza.

—Bien, yo debo ir con Antonin —Confesó Alisson, mi mandíbula cayó al suelo mientras los ojos de Lily volaban hasta Dolohov.

—Pero es un mortifago —Dije sin querer, ambas me miraron confundidas, corregí—. Será un mortifago.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Cuestionó Al.

—Eso es una acusación grave, Ingrid —Dijo Lily, rodé los ojos.

—Vamos, todos sabemos, y los que no es porque no lo quieren ver, que tanto Dolohov como el resto de sus amigos se uniran a Quien-tu-sabes, en cuanto pongan un pie fuera del colegio.

—Sev esta en ese grupo —Chilló Lily, escandalizada.

—Y eso te dice que... —Indagé en un intento porque dejara de defenderlo.

—Que estas equivocada —Afirmó ella con aplomó.

—¿Eso crees? —Contesté incredula, asintió. Exasperada decidí terminar de una vez con todo esto—. Te lo probaré, llamalo.

—¿Que?

—Anda, llamalo, dile que venga —La reté, se pusó en pie buscando la mirada de ojos negros.

Cuando el verde y el negro se encontraron, ella hizo una seña para que se acercara y él se paró de inmediato y casí echo a correr a donde estabamos desayunando.

—¿Que planeas? —Cuestionó Alisson en voz baja.

—Ya veras.

—Hola Lily, ¿Que pasa? —Preguntó en cuanto llegó y se sentó a un lado de mi amiga.

—Hola Sev, anda Ingrid, veras que no.

La ignore y le hable directamente a él por primera vez.

—¿Sabes, Snape? Mi primo, Lucius, estaba conversando el otro día conmigo, hablabamos de lo que hará despues de que salga de Hogwarts, tu sabes, es su ultimo año —Sus labios se volvieron una fina linea, intenté saber que pensaba pero su expresión era indecifrable.

—No, no sabía, pero no veo en que me incumbe —Respondió al fin, su voz era totalmente fría, como lo era en él presente y solo cambiaba para dirigirse a Lily.

—Ah claro que te incumbe, porque hablábamos de El Señor Tenebroso —Continué sin rodeos. No dijo nada así que continué ante la mirada sorprendida de mis amigas—. Porque, Lucius me dijo, que tú sigues sus ideales.

—Mentira —Gritó Lily. De nuevo la ignoré y seguí viendo a Snape con una sonrisita de satisfacción—. Díselo Sev, dile que tu no tienes nada que ver con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

—El Señor Tenebroso tiene ideas que a todos atraen, no quiere decir que por eso me uniré a él, si es lo que estás insinuando —Debatió él.

—Por supuesto, concuerdo —Acepté—. Tiene ideas que son contagiosas, su propósito sin duda genera admiración, pero, ¿Me negaras que si te busca e intenta reclutarte lo aceptarías sin dudar?

Alisson estaba boquiabierta y nos miraba, a Snape y a mí, por turnos como quien mira un partido de tenis. Lily, en cambio, se concentraba solo en él, esperando su respuesta con los ojos abiertos y las manos apretadas firmemente en un puño sobre su falda. Por su parte, Snape había entendido que mis intenciones solo eran provocar conflictos con Lily, a quien ahora evitaba mirar.

—No —Contestó al fin. Mi sonrisa creció por mi rostro mientras Lily se ponía en pie.

—¿No te unirías a él, Sev? ¿O no lo niegas? —Snape me miró colérico por haber provocado una disputa, eso fue suficiente respuesta para Lily, quien se fue sin decir más. Él la miro partir y después se volvió hacía mi.

—¿Crees que ganas algo con todo esto? Lily se molestara unos días, después volverá a hablarme porque soy su mejor amigo, en cambio, tu...

—¿Yo, que? —Interrumpí desafiante.

—Te recuerdo que no soy él unico que se unirá a él —Contestó simplemente y miró hacía atrás, seguí su mirada para encontrarme con que Dolohov conversaba animadamente con Regulus. Un hondo vació se produjo en mi interior—. Yo que tu iría planeando mi despedida.

—¿Por qué no te vas Quejicus? —Exigió Alisson al notar mi estado. Snape me dirigió una última mirada de despreció mezclada con satisfacción y se fue. —Ey Ingrid, no le hagas caso, solo está intentando hacerte sentir mal —Intentó hacerme sentir mejor, pero fue en vano, él daño ya estaba echó y ya había sembrado en mí la duda.

—Lo sé —Dije simplemente y termine mi desayuno.

En silencio nos fuimos a la biblioteca donde segura estaba Lily, teníamos que encontrarla para comenzar los preparativos para él baile. Y efectivamente, ahí, enterrada en un libro de Transformaciones y con las orejas más rojas que su cabello, estaba mi amiga.

—Hola pelirroja —Saludé al sentarme junto a ella.

—¡Ingrid! —Chilló soltando su libro y colgándose de mi cuello.

—¿Qué? —Contesté asustada. Me soltó y se mordió él labio—. ¿Qué? —Insistí.

—Hice algo tonto —Confesó al fin, la tome de las manos.

—¿Qué?

—AcepteiralbaileconPotter —Respondió atropelladamente.

—No entendí —Dije, pero al parecer Alisson sí, porque chilló:

—¡Genial! —Y la abrazó.

—¡No! Solo lo hice en venganza por lo de Sev —Explicó Lily, yo seguía sin entender.

—Pues estoy segura de que funcionara, eres un genio —Continuó Alisson, en verdad yo aún no entendía.

—No debí —Se lamentó la pelirroja, ya me estaba cansando de no entender.

—Todo saldrá genial —La animó Alisson, ahora si estaba exasperada.

—¡Pero es Potter, Al! —Exclamó Lily, y sí, al fin entendí.

—¡Ah! —Grité emocionada—. ¡Excelente Lily! ¡Debo ir a verlo, debe de estar saltando de gusto! —Continué y salí corriendo antes de que me pudieran detener.

Iba dando saltitos por él pasillo cuando los escuché en un aula vacía.

—¡Aceptó Canuto, me dijo que sí! —Gritaba James emocionado.

Me detuve en seco. Claro, como no lo pensé, al primero al que se lo diría sería a Sirius y yo no tenía cara para presentarme frente a él, no después de todo lo que había ocurrido hace solo unas semanas. Me recargué en una pared a pensar.

"Después de todo tu solo fuiste sincera" Exclamó una voz en mi cabeza que me hizo sobresaltarme, hace meses que no las escuchaba. "Pero lo lastimó" Debatió la otra voz que no extrañaba. "No fue intencional" "Aún así lo hizo" "¿Que pretendías, que finjiera amarlo cuando en realidad quería a su hermano?" "No, pero no estuvo para nada bien que lo evitara todo este tiempo" "¿Para que hablarle si solo lo iba a ilusionar mas?" "¿Y tu que te crees? ¿Que ella es él centro del universo? Si hubieran hablado bien él podría haberse buscado otra y punto, no iba a vivir toda la vida enamorado de ella"

Salí de mi trance, esa voz tenía razón, no sabía de donde venía, si era porque me estaba volviendo loca o simplemente era mi conciencia, pero tenía razón. Yo había actuado con la estupidez y él orgullo como guía.

—¿Por qué creí que él nunca podría olvidarme, si seguía con él? ¡Yo no era la única que él podía querer! No entiendo como pude pensar eso.

—No se trata de que él no pudiera olvidarte, si no que tu no podrías haberlo hecho.

—¡Pero yo no lo amaba! ¡No como a Reg!

—¿En serio? ¿Se lo has preguntado alguna vez a tu corazón?

Esa pregunta me sobresaltó mucho más que él echó de darme cuenta de que mi discusión mental, había dejado de serlo, había comenzado a expresar con palabras lo que pensaba, y que alguien había comenzado a responderme. Porque siempre había considerado a Reg como él único al que podía querer, como él único que podía amar, pero nunca me había detenido a analizar lo que me sucedía con Sirius.

—¿Cómo puedo preguntárselo? —Pregunté a mi acompañante.

—Sucede Ingrid, que cuando te quedas sin la persona que quieres, tu corazón la extraña, sufres; pero tú tienes alguien que esta contigo después de todo. Tu mente esta acostumbrada a enviar ayuda a tu cuerpo cuando le pasa algo, y ese alguien tu mente lo toma como medicina para él dolor en tu corazón; por lo que cuando se aleja, tu mente lo reclama y entonces no lo puedes dejar ir.

—¿Sugieres que mi medicina es Reg?

—Así es.

—No, yo lo quiero.

—Eso cree tu mente, pero tienes que darte cuenta, que debajo de toda la medicina y curaciones que tiene tu corazón ahí otro nombre escrito en su superficie.

—¿Por qué nunca lo eh visto?

—Porque nunca lo has querido ver.

A lo lejos se seguían escuchando los gritos de James y Sirius.

—¿Debo ir?

—Hazlo.

—Gracias, Albus.

—De nada —Contestó Dumbledore sonriendo, lo abrace y me eché a correr rumbó a aquella aula.

Sin tocar entre emocionada, enfoqué mi mirada en James y corrí a sus brazos. Creo que demasiado fuerte ya que ambos caímos al suelo.

—¡Felicidades! —Exclamé con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Pero ahora me debes tres.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestionó igualmente emocionado.

—Porque gracias a mí se enfadó con Quejicus y te por eso te dijo que sí —Expliqué rápidamente.

—¡Rayos, a este paso no terminare de pagarte nunca! —Fingió lamentarse, nos pusimos de pie y entonces me vi obligada a mirar a Sirius que se había convertido en una estatua tras un pupitre rojo.

—Hola Sirius —Saludé sin mucha convicción, él silencio se sembró en la escena, luché por combatirlo—. ¿Qué hacían?

—Planeando una broma genial, si no quieres meterte en problemas es mejor que no sepas nada —Respondió James, aún muy feliz.

—Oh no, James Potter, no se te ocurra hacer nada que arruine esta noche porque te juro que lo que te haga Lily no será nada en comparación con lo que se me ocurrirá —Amenace, esta vez en serio.

—No te preocupes, no será para hoy —Contestó con un brillo maquiavélico en la mirada, decidí que no quería saber.

—De acuerdo —Acepté.

—Esteee, iré a buscar a Remus para restregarle la noticia en la cara —Comentó James y se fue del lugar.

—Y ¿Cómo estas? —Pregunté, recordando él momento en la enfermería de hace dos semanas.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —Soltó de golpe, sin mirarme. Me quede de piedra y sin saber que decir.

—Quería hablar contigo, ¿No puedo? —Ya sentía que era mala idea haber ido.

—Sí, perdón, es solo que me sorprende que aún quieras hablar conmigo —Ahora si estaba desconcertada.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque yo solo causo problemas en tu relación, y pensé que querías estar bien con Regulus.

—Tiene que entender que tengo amigos.

—Pero tú sabes bien que yo no te veo como mi amiga únicamente

—Ni yo a ti, pero no me gusta que estemos así, como si fuera nuestra culpa —Sí, lo dije por fin.

—No te entiendo, Ingrid —Confesó mirando él pupitre con curiosidad—. Me dices que quieres a Regulus, que me aleje, lo hago porque quiero que estés bien y ahora vienes y me dices esto. No te entiendo —Repitió.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo aún, pero sé que para entenderlo debo estar contigo —Murmuré, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa así que me apresure a aclarar—. Me refiero a hablarte y a saber que estas bien.

—Si tú quieres —Contestó mirando él suelo.

—Creo que es lo que debo hacer —Me sonrió y al fin sus ojos subieron hacía los míos, fue solo un segundo pero bastaron para obligarme a sentir algo diferente, una punzada en él corazón que me hizo tambalearme y tropezar.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó nervioso.

—Sí, bueno me voy, nos vemos mas tarde —Y salí corriendo, de nuevo huyendo de lo que sentía, de nuevo mi mente me había traicionado y había ido a buscar mi medicina.

Así, mientras caminaba, nerviosa, hacía las mazmorras, me di cuenta de cuanta razón tenía Albus y sobretodo de lo cobarde que había sido al no querer afrontar mis problemas y, sobretodo, mis sentimientos.

—Ey, ¿A dónde, con tanta prisa? —Me llamó Alisson cuando, distraída, pase por su lado sin detenerme; medio pasillo mas adelante mi mente procesó su voz y volví sobre mis pasos para encontrarme con mis amigas.

—Lo siento, estaba... buscándolas —Mentí.

—De acuerdo, pues vamos entonces que él Gran Salón no se arreglará solo —Comentó Lily.

Claro que no fue una tarea sencilla, para empezar tuvimos que desalojar él lugar, ya que los estudiantes, a esa hora, acostumbraban hacer sus deberes ahí. Una vez vacío nos pusimos a la tarea de transformar él Salón en un presentable escenario para un baile. Yo era, y sigo siendo, un verdadero desastre para los hechizos de ese tipo, sin embargo, Alisson y Lily parecían todas unas expertas.

Movían su varita por todos lados, conjurando escarcha, nieve, muérdagos, luces que flotaban por su cuenta, globos con pequeños arboles de navidad dentro que bailaban al ritmo de la musica que emitían los faroles y delicados angelitos con arpas que volaban por el lugar dejando detrás de si estelas multicolores.

Hechizaban platos y copas para que sirvieran por si solas, quitaron las mesas y pusieron algunas alrededor de un círculo enmarcado por una luz azul, donde iba la pista de baile que estaba aprendiendo a elaborar. Porque no creerán que mientras ellas trabajaban yo no hacía nada. Era la encargada de la fabricación de una pista de baile decente y un escenario para la banda que los papás de Alisson habían conseguido solo para tocar esa noche; cosa que no era nada sencilla ya que se debían de seguir ciertos pasos que se me estaban volviendo una pesadilla.

Al final, con un poco de ayuda de Lily debería decir, logré aprender el hechizo y todo estuvo listo para la gran noche. Solo faltaba la banda que aún no sabíamos cuál era, arreglarnos y esperar a que llegaran todos los demas. Agotadas, terminamos el último detalle y miramos nuestra obra, más perfecto no podría haber quedado.

—Estupendo —Exclamó Lily, emocionada.

—Fantástico —Continuó Alisson.

—Es tarde —Agregué mirando el reloj, pasaban de las cinco. Ambas me miraron amenazantes, así que añadí—. Claro, claro, lindísimo.

—Bueno, vamos a arreglarnos y nos vemos aquí en una hora, de prisa que llegaran los demas —Apresuró Lily.

Alisson y yo asentimos y nos fuimos rumbo a las mazmorras, al llegar ahí tuvimos la fortuna de que ni Nicole ni sus amigas habían llegado aún. Habíamos llegado al trato que yo arreglaría su tunica si ella se hacía cargo del montón de cabello que tenía y lograba que por una vez quedara en su lugar. Así que después de hacerle un par de cortes en lo largo y en las inmensas mangas negras del suyo con mi varita, y de enfundarme dentro del mío, verde; Alisson me sentó frente al espejo del baño y me miro con concentración.

—¿Que hare contigo? —Se preguntó mas ella misma que para mí. Guarde silencio para no interrumpir su concentración—. Ya sé.

Veinte minutos mas tarde, mi cabello estaba perfectamente enrulado, amarrado en una media coleta y con algunos mechones sueltos que caían sobre mi rostro con naturalidad. Por esa gran hazaña se ganó un enorme abrazo de oso.

—Te quedo genial, amiga.

—Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias —Respondió bromeando mientras hacía pequeñas reverencias.

Le di un ligero golpe en el brazo, me ignoró y volvió su atención a su reflejo, en el que se concentró hasta que terminó formando una corona con dos mechones de cabello alrededor de su cabeza y lo demas lleno de pequeños brillos que cuando se ponía bajo la luz hacían parecer que su corona era de verdad.

—Bueno, ahora vamos que Lily nos debe estar esperando.

—Claro —Ambas tomamos nuestras tunicas, nos cubrimos con ellas y prácticamente volamos hasta donde la pelirroja nos estaba esperando.

A las siete con veinte, fue cuando la señorita se dignó a aparecer, pero su tardanza se vió reflejada en su aspecto. Al igual que Alisson, se había dejado el cabello suelto, pero llevaba algunos mechones rizados y una ligera diadema en la parte trasera de la cabeza, verde, a juego con sus ojos. Su tunica era color lila, abierto por la espalda y de tirantes sencillos que rodeaban su cuello. La sombra morada de sus ojos, los hacía ver mucho más brillantes en la obscuridad de aquel pasillo. Confieso que cuando la vi me quite un peso de encima ya que al ser las dos pelirrojas creía que ella también llevaría vestido verde.

—¿Listas? —Preguntó nerviosamente en cuanto nos vio.

—Te ves genial —Confirmamos Alisson y yo al mismo tiempo. Al instante sus mejillas tomaron la misma coloración de su cabello.

—Gracias, ustedes también —Respondió apenada.

—Y ahora solo faltan nuestras impuntuales parejas —Comenté para que las mejillas de Lily volvieran a encenderse.

—Jamas me atrevería a llegar tarde a una cita con la pelirroja —Puntualizó James, apareciendo a un lado de mi amiga y tomándola de la mano hasta hacerla girar sobre sus pies y darle la cara—. Y, menos aún, cuando se ve tan hermosa.

Parecía increíble que ambos no se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, si no fuera porque sabía que solo unas horas antes Lily le había dado el sí, habría supuesto que el dije esmeralda que llevaba James en su saco negro, lo había comprado junto con la perla que tenía la corona de Lily. Por lo demas se le veía muy apuesto.

—Gracias —Murmuró Lily extremadamente apenada. Alisson rompió en carcajadas.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó, aún conteniendo la risa—. Nunca me imagine este momento antes.

—Adelántense —Pedí cuando otras parejas comenzaron a llegar a la escena—. yo y Alisson esperaremos aquí.

—Pero...

—Vamos, Evans —Prácticamente ordenó James, tomándola del brazo y obligándola a caminar, altanero, hasta el Salón.

No quise decir nada cuando Lily me miró suplicante, ya despues nos contaría como le había ido en su emocionante noche con James. Por su parte, Alisson necesitaba mas apoyo, porque cuando dos figuras envueltas en tunicas negras y bien arreglados se aparecieron en el pasillo, sentí su mano apretar la mía fuertemente demostrando así su nerviosismo.

Regulus, a mis ojos, se veía mejor que nunca, simplemente por el hecho de haber depositado un beso en mis labios al llegar a mi lado, su perfume me embargo e inundo todo pensamiento que no fuera el de no separarme de él.

—Sin duda tengo a la pareja más linda de toda la noche —Susurró en mi oído, y ese simple comentario y una sonrisa tonta por mi parte, me hicieron sorda a los comentarios de Dolohov, que piropeaba a Al, pero sin el mismo tacto que mi novio—. ¿Vamos, Antonin?

—Por supuesto —Contestó el otro con su ronca voz, le sonreí tranquilizadoramente a Alisson y avancé hacía el Salón del brazo de Reg.

El decorado que habíamos echó dejo sorprendido a más de uno, pero mientras nuestros acompañantes la admiraban con los ojos como platos, los míos volaron hasta una pareja que se abrazaba en una mesa y esperaba a que todos llegaran, con las manos juntas. Sirius y Nicole, de nuevo, que alguien me diga que eso que veo no es verdad.

Hace dos días, Adele Marks había enviado una lechuza al colegio dando la orden de que a ninguna de sus hijas se les permitiera quedarse en navidad. Cuando el profesor Slughorn se lo comunicó a Alisson, esta supo inmediatamente que su gemela le había contado a su madre sus planes de quedarse a acompañarme en esas fechas. Y desde entonces, cada mañana, se gritaban por todo.

Corrí el dosel verde para ver la escena que se desarrollaba en la habitación.

—¿Y ahora que pasa, Al? —Pregunté con la voz débil por el sueño.

—Pasa, que el minúsculo cerebro de Shantal no logra entender que el vestido que envió mamá es mío y no de ella, y por su culpa sé ah roto —Explicó mi amiga enfurecida.

—Mamá ni siquiera te dio permiso de ir —Replicaba la otra con voz chillona, tirando del pedazo de tela azul que se había vuelto el vestido.

—Basta —Exclamé cuando Alisson se preparaba para debatir—. ¿Cómo sabes que es tuyo, Al? —Pregunté con calma, ella me fulminó con la mirada antes de arrojarme una nota donde, efectivamente, confirmaba sus palabras—. Bien, ahora te lo pediré amablemente, Shantal. Dale el vestido a tu hermana, por favor.

—No se lo des —Intervino Nicole, saliendo del baño.

—Tu no te metas —Espeté molesta.

—Si tú puedes, yo también —Debatió ella, se volvió a Shantal y repitió—. No se lo des.

—De acuerdo, no tengo tiempo para esto —Tomé mi varita del buró y apunté a Shantal que miró sus manos aterrada y un segundo después lo soltó—. Listo.

—¿Que me hiciste loca? —Chilló la chica sobándose las palmas de ambas manos.

—Se lo diremos a Slughorn —Amenazó Nicole.

—Como quieras —Interrumpió Alisson, sonriendo por haberle ganado a su superficial hermana— Pero te recuerdo que nosotras somos las encargadas del baile de hoy, así que si le dices, ni te molestes en arreglarte porque no podrás entrar, ni tu ni tus amigas.

Sonreí ante la mueca de furia de Nicole y me puse en pie. Fui hasta Alisson, le quité el vestido y lo repare.

—Ahora, intenta no gritarle a Shantal mientras me meto a bañar —Me devolvió una sonrisa que tome como un "No hay problema" y me fui al baño.

Mas tarde estábamos sentadas en la mesa de Slytherin, contándole a Lily nuestra aventura de la mañana.

—Al, deberías dejar de pelear con tu hermana —Hay mi Lily, siempre arruinando la diversión.

—Lo hare, el día en que logré utilizar su cabeza y no la de Nicole —Contestó Alisson, me reí con ella pero Lily no nos acompaño, preferí cambiar de tema antes de que comenzaran a pelear ellas también.

—¿Y ya me revelaran quienes son los personajes secretos con los que irán al baile? —Pregunté casualmente.

Ese era el día del baile, pero mia amigas aún no se dignaban a contarme quien sería su pareja. De Lily no tenía ninguna pista. De Alisson sabía que tenía que ir con un chico Slytherin que sus padres consideraron buen candidato, por ser sangre pura, pero tampoco nos había dicho el nombre. En cuanto terminé mi pregunta ambas bajaron sus miradas al plato, incomodas.

—Vamos, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? —Insistí.

—Malísimo —Dijeron al unísono.

—Bueno, es que no todos pueden ser perfectos como mi Reg —Bromeé para relajar el ambiente, Lily me enseño su lengua y Al solo siguió viendo el plato de flan de calabaza.

—Bien, yo debo ir con Antonin —Confesó Alisson, mi mandíbula cayó al suelo mientras los ojos de Lily volaban hasta Dolohov.

—Pero es un mortifago —Dije sin querer, ambas me miraron confundidas, corregí—. Será un mortifago.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Cuestionó Al.

—Eso es una acusación grave, Ingrid —Dijo Lily, rodé los ojos.

—Vamos, todos sabemos, y los que no es porque no lo quieren ver, que tanto Dolohov como el resto de sus amigos se uniran a Quien-tu-sabes, en cuanto pongan un pie fuera del colegio.

—Sev esta en ese grupo —Chilló Lily, escandalizada.

—Y eso te dice que... —Indagé en un intento porque dejara de defenderlo.

—Que estas equivocada —Afirmó ella con aplomó.

—¿Eso crees? —Contesté incredula, asintió. Exasperada decidí terminar de una vez con todo esto—. Te lo probaré, llamalo.

—¿Que?

—Anda, llamalo, dile que venga —La reté, se pusó en pie buscando la mirada de ojos negros.

Cuando el verde y el negro se encontraron, ella hizo una seña para que se acercara y él se paró de inmediato y casí echo a correr a donde estabamos desayunando.

—¿Que planeas? —Cuestionó Alisson en voz baja.

—Ya veras.

—Hola Lily, ¿Que pasa? —Preguntó en cuanto llegó y se sentó a un lado de mi amiga.

—Hola Sev, anda Ingrid, veras que no.

La ignore y le hable directamente a él por primera vez.

—¿Sabes, Snape? Mi primo, Lucius, estaba conversando el otro día conmigo, hablabamos de lo que hará despues de que salga de Hogwarts, tu sabes, es su ultimo año —Sus labios se volvieron una fina linea, intenté saber que pensaba pero su expresión era indecifrable.

—No, no sabía, pero no veo en que me incumbe —Respondió al fin, su voz era totalmente fría, como lo era en él presente y solo cambiaba para dirigirse a Lily.

—Ah claro que te incumbe, porque hablábamos de El Señor Tenebroso —Continué sin rodeos. No dijo nada así que continué ante la mirada sorprendida de mis amigas—. Porque, Lucius me dijo, que tú sigues sus ideales.

—Mentira —Gritó Lily. De nuevo la ignoré y seguí viendo a Snape con una sonrisita de satisfacción—. Díselo Sev, dile que tu no tienes nada que ver con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

—El Señor Tenebroso tiene ideas que a todos atraen, no quiere decir que por eso me uniré a él, si es lo que estás insinuando —Debatió él.

—Por supuesto, concuerdo —Acepté—. Tiene ideas que son contagiosas, su propósito sin duda genera admiración, pero, ¿Me negaras que si te busca e intenta reclutarte lo aceptarías sin dudar?

Alisson estaba boquiabierta y nos miraba, a Snape y a mí, por turnos como quien mira un partido de tenis. Lily, en cambio, se concentraba solo en él, esperando su respuesta con los ojos abiertos y las manos apretadas firmemente en un puño sobre su falda. Por su parte, Snape había entendido que mis intenciones solo eran provocar conflictos con Lily, a quien ahora evitaba mirar.

—No —Contestó al fin. Mi sonrisa creció por mi rostro mientras Lily se ponía en pie.

—¿No te unirías a él, Sev? ¿O no lo niegas? —Snape me miró colérico por haber provocado una disputa, eso fue suficiente respuesta para Lily, quien se fue sin decir más. Él la miro partir y después se volvió hacía mi.

—¿Crees que ganas algo con todo esto? Lily se molestara unos días, después volverá a hablarme porque soy su mejor amigo, en cambio, tu...

—¿Yo, que? —Interrumpí desafiante.

—Te recuerdo que no soy él unico que se unirá a él —Contestó simplemente y miró hacía atrás, seguí su mirada para encontrarme con que Dolohov conversaba animadamente con Regulus. Un hondo vació se produjo en mi interior—. Yo que tu iría planeando mi despedida.

—¿Por qué no te vas Quejicus? —Exigió Alisson al notar mi estado. Snape me dirigió una última mirada de despreció mezclada con satisfacción y se fue. —Ey Ingrid, no le hagas caso, solo está intentando hacerte sentir mal —Intentó hacerme sentir mejor, pero fue en vano, él daño ya estaba echó y ya había sembrado en mí la duda.

—Lo sé —Dije simplemente y termine mi desayuno.

En silencio nos fuimos a la biblioteca donde segura estaba Lily, teníamos que encontrarla para comenzar los preparativos para él baile. Y efectivamente, ahí, enterrada en un libro de Transformaciones y con las orejas más rojas que su cabello, estaba mi amiga.

—Hola pelirroja —Saludé al sentarme junto a ella.

—¡Ingrid! —Chilló soltando su libro y colgándose de mi cuello.

—¿Qué? —Contesté asustada. Me soltó y se mordió él labio—. ¿Qué? —Insistí.

—Hice algo tonto —Confesó al fin, la tome de las manos.

—¿Qué?

—AcepteiralbaileconPotter —Respondió atropelladamente.

—No entendí —Dije, pero al parecer Alisson sí, porque chilló:

—¡Genial! —Y la abrazó.

—¡No! Solo lo hice en venganza por lo de Sev —Explicó Lily, yo seguía sin entender.

—Pues estoy segura de que funcionara, eres un genio —Continuó Alisson, en verdad yo aún no entendía.

—No debí —Se lamentó la pelirroja, ya me estaba cansando de no entender.

—Todo saldrá genial —La animó Alisson, ahora si estaba exasperada.

—¡Pero es Potter, Al! —Exclamó Lily, y sí, al fin entendí.

—¡Ah! —Grité emocionada—. ¡Excelente Lily! ¡Debo ir a verlo, debe de estar saltando de gusto! —Continué y salí corriendo antes de que me pudieran detener.

Iba dando saltitos por él pasillo cuando los escuché en un aula vacía.

—¡Aceptó Canuto, me dijo que sí! —Gritaba James emocionado.

Me detuve en seco. Claro, como no lo pensé, al primero al que se lo diría sería a Sirius y yo no tenía cara para presentarme frente a él, no después de todo lo que había ocurrido hace solo unas semanas. Me recargué en una pared a pensar.

"Después de todo tu solo fuiste sincera" Exclamó una voz en mi cabeza que me hizo sobresaltarme, hace meses que no las escuchaba. "Pero lo lastimó" Debatió la otra voz que no extrañaba. "No fue intencional" "Aún así lo hizo" "¿Que pretendías, que finjiera amarlo cuando en realidad quería a su hermano?" "No, pero no estuvo para nada bien que lo evitara todo este tiempo" "¿Para que hablarle si solo lo iba a ilusionar mas?" "¿Y tu que te crees? ¿Que ella es él centro del universo? Si hubieran hablado bien él podría haberse buscado otra y punto, no iba a vivir toda la vida enamorado de ella"

Salí de mi trance, esa voz tenía razón, no sabía de donde venía, si era porque me estaba volviendo loca o simplemente era mi conciencia, pero tenía razón. Yo había actuado con la estupidez y él orgullo como guía.

—¿Por qué creí que él nunca podría olvidarme, si seguía con él? ¡Yo no era la única que él podía querer! No entiendo como pude pensar eso.

—No se trata de que él no pudiera olvidarte, si no que tu no podrías haberlo hecho.

—¡Pero yo no lo amaba! ¡No como a Reg!

—¿En serio? ¿Se lo has preguntado alguna vez a tu corazón?

Esa pregunta me sobresaltó mucho más que él echó de darme cuenta de que mi discusión mental, había dejado de serlo, había comenzado a expresar con palabras lo que pensaba, y que alguien había comenzado a responderme. Porque siempre había considerado a Reg como él único al que podía querer, como él único que podía amar, pero nunca me había detenido a analizar lo que me sucedía con Sirius.

—¿Cómo puedo preguntárselo? —Pregunté a mi acompañante.

—Sucede Ingrid, que cuando te quedas sin la persona que quieres, tu corazón la extraña, sufres; pero tú tienes alguien que esta contigo después de todo. Tu mente esta acostumbrada a enviar ayuda a tu cuerpo cuando le pasa algo, y ese alguien tu mente lo toma como medicina para él dolor en tu corazón; por lo que cuando se aleja, tu mente lo reclama y entonces no lo puedes dejar ir.

—¿Sugieres que mi medicina es Reg?

—Así es.

—No, yo lo quiero.

—Eso cree tu mente, pero tienes que darte cuenta, que debajo de toda la medicina y curaciones que tiene tu corazón ahí otro nombre escrito en su superficie.

—¿Por qué nunca lo he visto?

—Porque nunca lo has querido ver.

A lo lejos se seguían escuchando los gritos de James y Sirius.

—¿Debo ir?

—Hazlo.

—Gracias, Albus.

—De nada —Contestó Dumbledore sonriendo, lo abrace y me eché a correr rumbó a aquella aula.

Sin tocar entre emocionada, enfoqué mi mirada en James y corrí a sus brazos. Creo que demasiado fuerte ya que ambos caímos al suelo.

—¡Felicidades! —Exclamé con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Pero ahora me debes tres.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestionó igualmente emocionado.

—Porque gracias a mí se enfadó con Quejicus y te por eso te dijo que sí —Expliqué rápidamente.

—¡Rayos, a este paso no terminare de pagarte nunca! —Fingió lamentarse, nos pusimos de pie y entonces me vi obligada a mirar a Sirius que se había convertido en una estatua tras un pupitre rojo.

—Hola Sirius —Saludé sin mucha convicción, él silencio se sembró en la escena, luché por combatirlo—. ¿Qué hacían?

—Planeando una broma genial, si no quieres meterte en problemas es mejor que no sepas nada —Respondió James, aún muy feliz.

—Oh no, James Potter, no se te ocurra hacer nada que arruine esta noche porque te juro que lo que te haga Lily no será nada en comparación con lo que se me ocurrirá —Amenace, esta vez en serio.

—No te preocupes, no será para hoy —Contestó con un brillo maquiavélico en la mirada, decidí que no quería saber.

—De acuerdo —Acepté.

—Esteem, iré a buscar a Remus para restregarle la noticia en la cara —Comentó James y se fue del lugar.

—Y ¿Cómo estas? —Pregunté, recordando él momento en la enfermería de hace dos semanas.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —Soltó de golpe, sin mirarme. Me quede de piedra y sin saber que decir.

—Quería hablar contigo, ¿No puedo? —Ya sentía que era mala idea haber ido.

—Sí, perdón, es solo que me sorprende que aún quieras hablar conmigo —Ahora si estaba desconcertada.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque yo solo causo problemas en tu relación, y pensé que querías estar bien con Regulus.

—Tiene que entender que tengo amigos.

—Pero tú sabes bien que yo no te veo como mi amiga únicamente

—Ni yo a ti, pero no me gusta que estemos así, como si fuera nuestra culpa —Sí, lo dije por fin.

—No te entiendo, Ingrid —Confesó mirando él pupitre con curiosidad—. Me dices que quieres a Regulus, que me aleje, lo hago porque quiero que estés bien y ahora vienes y me dices esto. No te entiendo —Repitió.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo aún, pero sé que para entenderlo debo estar contigo —Murmuré, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa así que me apresure a aclarar—. Me refiero a hablarte y a saber que estas bien.

—Si tú quieres —Contestó mirando él suelo.

—Creo que es lo que debo hacer —Me sonrió y al fin sus ojos subieron hacía los míos, fue solo un segundo pero bastaron para obligarme a sentir algo diferente, una punzada en él corazón que me hizo tambalearme y tropezar.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó nervioso.

—Sí, bueno me voy, nos vemos mas tarde —Y salí corriendo, de nuevo huyendo de lo que sentía, de nuevo mi mente me había traicionado y había ido a buscar mi medicina.

Así, mientras caminaba, nerviosa, hacía las mazmorras, me di cuenta de cuanta razón tenía Albus y sobretodo de lo cobarde que había sido al no querer afrontar mis problemas y, sobretodo, mis sentimientos.

—Ey, ¿A dónde, con tanta prisa? —Me llamó Alisson cuando, distraída, pase por su lado sin detenerme; medio pasillo mas adelante mi mente procesó su voz y volví sobre mis pasos para encontrarme con mis amigas.

—Lo siento, estaba... buscándolas —Mentí.

—De acuerdo, pues vamos entonces que él Gran Salón no se arreglará solo —Comentó Lily.

Claro que no fue una tarea sencilla, para empezar tuvimos que desalojar él lugar, ya que los estudiantes, a esa hora, acostumbraban hacer sus deberes ahí. Una vez vacío nos pusimos a la tarea de transformar él Salón en un presentable escenario para un baile. Yo era, y sigo siendo, un verdadero desastre para los hechizos de ese tipo, sin embargo, Alisson y Lily parecían todas unas expertas.

Movían su varita por todos lados, conjurando escarcha, nieve, muérdagos, luces que flotaban por su cuenta, globos con pequeños arboles de navidad dentro que bailaban al ritmo de la musica que emitían los faroles y delicados angelitos con arpas que volaban por el lugar dejando detrás de si estelas multicolores.

Hechizaban platos y copas para que sirvieran por si solas, quitaron las mesas y pusieron algunas alrededor de un círculo enmarcado por una luz azul, donde iba la pista de baile que estaba aprendiendo a elaborar. Porque no creerán que mientras ellas trabajaban yo no hacía nada. Era la encargada de la fabricación de una pista de baile decente y un escenario para la banda que los papás de Alisson habían conseguido solo para tocar esa noche; cosa que no era nada sencilla ya que se debían de seguir ciertos pasos que se me estaban volviendo una pesadilla.

Al final, con un poco de ayuda de Lily debería decir, logré aprender el hechizo y todo estuvo listo para la gran noche. Solo faltaba la banda que aún no sabíamos cuál era, arreglarnos y esperar a que llegaran todos los demas. Agotadas, terminamos el último detalle y miramos nuestra obra, más perfecto no podría haber quedado.

—Estupendo —Exclamó Lily, emocionada.

—Fantástico —Continuó Alisson.

—Es tarde —Agregué mirando el reloj, pasaban de las cinco. Ambas me miraron amenazantes, así que añadí—. Claro, claro, lindísimo.

—Bueno, vamos a arreglarnos y nos vemos aquí en una hora, de prisa que llegaran los demas —Apresuró Lily.

Alisson y yo asentimos y nos fuimos rumbo a las mazmorras, al llegar ahí tuvimos la fortuna de que ni Nicole ni sus amigas habían llegado aún. Habíamos llegado al trato que yo arreglaría su tunica si ella se hacía cargo del montón de cabello que tenía y lograba que por una vez quedara en su lugar. Así que después de hacerle un par de cortes en lo largo y en las inmensas mangas negras del suyo con mi varita, y de enfundarme dentro del mío, verde; Alisson me sentó frente al espejo del baño y me miro con concentración.

—¿Que hare contigo? —Se preguntó mas ella misma que para mí. Guarde silencio para no interrumpir su concentración—. Ya sé.

Veinte minutos mas tarde, mi cabello estaba perfectamente enrulado, amarrado en una media coleta y con algunos mechones sueltos que caían sobre mi rostro con naturalidad. Por esa gran hazaña se ganó un enorme abrazo de oso.

—Te quedo genial, amiga.

—Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias —Respondió bromeando mientras hacía pequeñas reverencias.

Le di un ligero golpe en el brazo, me ignoró y volvió su atención a su reflejo, en el que se concentró hasta que terminó formando una corona con dos mechones de cabello alrededor de su cabeza y lo demas lleno de pequeños brillos que cuando se ponía bajo la luz hacían parecer que su corona era de verdad.

—Bueno, ahora vamos que Lily nos debe estar esperando.

—Claro —Ambas tomamos nuestras tunicas, nos cubrimos con ellas y prácticamente volamos hasta donde la pelirroja nos estaba esperando.

A las siete con veinte, fue cuando la señorita se dignó a aparecer, pero su tardanza se vió reflejada en su aspecto. Al igual que Alisson, se había dejado el cabello suelto, pero llevaba algunos mechones rizados y una ligera diadema en la parte trasera de la cabeza, verde, a juego con sus ojos. Su tunica era color lila, abierto por la espalda y de tirantes sencillos que rodeaban su cuello. La sombra morada de sus ojos, los hacía ver mucho más brillantes en la obscuridad de aquel pasillo. Confieso que cuando la vi me quite un peso de encima ya que al ser las dos pelirrojas creía que ella también llevaría vestido verde.

—¿Listas? —Preguntó nerviosamente en cuanto nos vio.

—Te ves genial —Confirmamos Alisson y yo al mismo tiempo. Al instante sus mejillas tomaron la misma coloración de su cabello.

—Gracias, ustedes también —Respondió apenada.

—Y ahora solo faltan nuestras impuntuales parejas —Comenté para que las mejillas de Lily volvieran a encenderse.

—Jamas me atrevería a llegar tarde a una cita con la pelirroja —Puntualizó James, apareciendo a un lado de mi amiga y tomándola de la mano hasta hacerla girar sobre sus pies y darle la cara—. Y, menos aún, cuando se ve tan hermosa.

Parecía increíble que ambos no se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, si no fuera porque sabía que solo unas horas antes Lily le había dado el sí, habría supuesto que el dije esmeralda que llevaba James en su saco negro, lo había comprado junto con la perla que tenía la corona de Lily. Por lo demas se le veía muy apuesto.

—Gracias —Murmuró Lily extremadamente apenada. Alisson rompió en carcajadas.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó, aún conteniendo la risa—. Nunca me imagine este momento antes.

—Adelántense —Pedí cuando otras parejas comenzaron a llegar a la escena—. yo y Alisson esperaremos aquí.

—Pero...

—Vamos, Evans —Prácticamente ordenó James, tomándola del brazo y obligándola a caminar, altanero, hasta el Salón.

No quise decir nada cuando Lily me miró suplicante, ya despues nos contaría como le había ido en su emocionante noche con James. Por su parte, Alisson necesitaba mas apoyo, porque cuando dos figuras envueltas en tunicas negras y bien arreglados se aparecieron en el pasillo, sentí su mano apretar la mía fuertemente demostrando así su nerviosismo.

Regulus, a mis ojos, se veía mejor que nunca, simplemente por el hecho de haber depositado un beso en mis labios al llegar a mi lado, su perfume me embargo e inundo todo pensamiento que no fuera el de no separarme de él.

—Sin duda tengo a la pareja más linda de toda la noche —Susurró en mi oído, y ese simple comentario y una sonrisa tonta por mi parte, me hicieron sorda a los comentarios de Dolohov, que piropeaba a Al, pero sin el mismo tacto que mi novio—. ¿Vamos, Antonin?

—Por supuesto —Contestó el otro con su ronca voz, le sonreí tranquilizadoramente a Alisson y avancé hacía el Salón del brazo de Reg.

El decorado que habíamos echó dejo sorprendido a más de uno, pero mientras nuestros acompañantes la admiraban con los ojos como platos, los míos volaron hasta una pareja que se abrazaba en una mesa y esperaba a que todos llegaran, con las manos juntas. Sirius y Nicole, de nuevo, que alguien me diga que eso que veo no es verdad.


	15. Se acabó, Black

No, no por favor. ¿De nuevo juntos?

—Les quedo espectacular, amor —Susurró Reg a mi lado, quité mi vista al fin de Sirius y alze la cara con orgullo—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—¿De que hablas? —Cuestione confundida.

—Estas... llorando —Dijó señalando mis mejillas. Mis manos volaron hasta donde el apuntaba para sentir las temidas lagrimas, sorprendida limpie una con el dedo indice y la mire detalladamente. Me estaba volviendo mucho mas debil de lo que era.

—No es nada —Mentí girando la cara, saqué el antifaz verde de mi bolsillo y me lo coloque sobre los ojos—. Anda, es un baile de mascaras, ponte las tuya.

—Dime que te pasa —Exigió Reg tomandome de la muñeca. Alisson que no había visto las rebeldes lagrimas, ya que permanecía ocupada escuchando a Dolohov e intentando no hacer muecas, me ayudo a salir de esa dificil situación.

—Ingrid, vamos que la banda acaba de llegar y tenemos que supervisarlos —Asentí y me solté de Reg, deposite un beso en su mejilla y me fui con mi amiga a prisa.

Cuando estuvimos a unas mesas de distancía de los chicos, Alisson comenzó a despotricar en contra de Dolohov y de su manía por alabar cada cosa que ella hacía. Estaba demasiado distraida intentando no chocar con nada en el camino que no le preste atención. Al fin llegamos detras del escenario y hubicamos a los invitados de la noche, mi amiga soltó un gritito de emoción pero yo no entendí el motivo.

—¡Young magicians! —Gritó emocionada y echó a correr hacía el grupo de magos que conversaban en un rincón—. ¡No lo puedo creer!

—Tu debes de ser Alisson Marks ¿Cierto? —Preguntó el que lucía mayor, sostenía una guitarra con la mano izquierda y con la otra tomaba la de mi emocionada amiga—. Él señor Marks nos comentó que podrías lucir emocionada.

—Debere escribirles para agradecerles, no puedo creer que los hayan conseguido para tocar en el colegio —Mientras hablaba se iba acercando a los cuatro muchachos fornidos que conformaban el grupo favorito de Alisson. Me acerque hasta llegar allí y la tome del brazo.

—Un gusto, Ingrid Malfoy


	16. ¡No!

—Vamos, tú puedes, interrúmpelos —Insistía Alisson recargada sobre mi hombro.

—No, no puedo —Negué, aterrada.

—Lo harás —Animó Lily, colgada de mi hombro contrarío al de Al.

Acababa de terminar de contarles lo que había echo y las cosas que me habían pasado por la cabeza mientras tanto. Estaban radiantes y habían dicho que era la mejor opción. Ahora mirábamos el siguiente objetivo, sumamente concentradas en él, pensando en cual sería la mejor opción para alejar a la feliz pareja. Ambas insistían en que debía llegar y pedir un segundo con él, yo no me atrevía a moverme de mi puesto. ¿Alguna vez han sentido la necesidad de hacer algo, pero un miedo terrible se los impide? Pues eso sentía yo. Pero ellas revoloteaban de un lado para otro alrededor mío moviendo sus vestidos largos con sus pasos, dándome apoyo e insistiendo en que era lo mejor. No podía apreciarlas más, habían dejado a sus parejas solo para ayudarme en esto.

—Basta Ingrid —Me interrumpió Al, cuando estaba a punto de inventarme otra buena excusa—. Mírame —Ordenó sin vacilar, obedecí retirando por fin mi vista de él—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado esperando esto? ¿No quieres que de una vez él sepa que lo quieres? ¿No te gustaría terminar con esta angustia que tienes? —Le dedique una media sonrisa que respondía su pregunta—. Entonces ve y habla con él.

Suspire, Alisson tenía razón, ya era hora de enfrentar mis miedos. Asentí sonriendo, ambas me abrazaron y me dieron un empujoncito hacía mi destino susurrando la palabra "suerte". Lastima que yo carezco de eso.

—Señorita Malfoy —Llamó alguien detrás de mí. Me gire instintivamente para encontrarme con el estricto rostro de la profesora McGonagall, la mire interrogante—. El profesor Dumbledore quiere verla en su despacho.

—Iré en un segundo —Afirmé y me di la vuelta intentando correr a mi destino.

—Ahora, señorita Malfoy —Ordenó, volví a darle la cara con una expresión suplicante, negó con la cabeza y agregó—. Dijo que era urgente, vaya inmediatamente, por favor.

¿Urgente? ¿Para que me querría Dumbledore en su despacho? Bueno, me dije, él siempre estará aquí, solo ve un segundo.

—Esta bien, profesora —Contesté y alcé mi vestido para poder avanzar lo mas rápido posible hacía la salida, antes de irme le dediqué una última mirada triste a Sirius y partí hacía el séptimo piso.

¿Por qué el mundo se oponía a que terminara con esto? De acuerdo, no el mundo, no soy tan importante, pero sí parecía que no estaba destinada a terminar con ese chico. Justo cuando me decidía a hablarle con la verdad, tenía que correr al despacho de mi director por una emergencia. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Por qué me requería con tanta urgencia? Bueno, estaba a unos escalones de averiguarlo.

Toqué la puerta tres veces.

—Adelante —Escuché el murmullo ronco que era su voz, abrí con pereza la enorme puerta de madera y entré.

El despacho seguía igual que siempre, lo único diferente a mis reuniones anteriores con el director era que ya había dos sillas frente a su escritorio, y, en una de ellas, ya había alguien sentado. Fruncí el seño y me acerqué con cuidado para intentar reconocer al individuo, desde atrás solo alcanzaba a ver una parte de su cabello, negro y enmarañado. Me pregunté que podía estar haciendo ahí James, ¿Habría echó aquella broma de la que me habló y lo habían descubierto? ¿Por qué estaba yo involucrada?

Un momento, acababa de ver a James abajo, antes de subir, era imposible que me hubiera ganado, ¿Entonces quien era él?

—Ingrid —Exclamó esa persona poniéndose en pie, cuando al fin llegaba a los escalones de piedra que subían al estrado del escritorio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Prácticamente grité, no podía ser, ¡Él no!

Esos ojos verdes esmeralda me devolvieron una mirada comprensiva, yo negaba con la cabeza, quería que se fuera, no podía venir a arruinar mi momento. ¿Qué hacía Harry allí?

—Gracias por el recibimiento —Contestó sonriendo, me dieron ganas de darle una bofetada y ordenarle que volviera por donde había venido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Repetí ciertamente molesta.

—Ingrid, siéntate, vamos a hablar —Pidió tranquilamente. Lo seguí fulminando con la mirada, con cuidado me senté frente a él.

—Me parece que iré por un par de dulces de leche que vi en la reunión —Anunció Dumbledore poniéndose en pie y saliendo del despacho, supuse que lo hacía porque en mi furia podía revelar cosas que él no debía saber. Esperamos a que se escuchara el cerrojo de la puerta.

—Vine por ti —Respondió, mi estomago se volvió del tamaño de mi puño mientras mi cabeza no dejaba de negar.

—No me iré —Afirmé sin dudar.

—No te puedes quedar aquí.

—Si puedo —Grité furiosa.

—No, y lo sabes.

Respire profundo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, no debía seguir gritando, pero no me iba a ir, eso estaba decidido.

— ¿Por qué viniste? —Pregunté, un poco más tranquila.

—Porque ya no podía hacerme el sordo a los comentarios de que habías desaparecido, hay cientos de teorías, unas mas rebuscadas que otras, pero todos te buscaron por mucho tiempo hasta que corrí el rumor de que habías huido porque tus padres querían casarte —Dijo rodando los ojos—. No fue una buena mentira, pero era lo único que se me ocurría, por lógica tus padres supieron que no era cierto, me ordenaron que les dijera donde estabas, solo que no mostraron mucho interés y a mi no me importo tanto. Pero ya te di suficiente tiempo aquí y debes volver.

—Nadie me quiere ahí, no quiero volver —Repliqué con un deje de suplica en la voz.

—Tienes una vida allá, algún día tendrás que regresar y yo no puedo volver cada fin de semana —Bromeó, hubiera sonreído si no estuviera tan desesperada.

—Por favor, no me obligues a volver.

—Lo siento —Se rehusó, sus ojos verdes me dijeron que no iba a cambiar de opinión—. Te daré dos horas para que recojas tus cosas y te despidas de quien debas despedirte, después vendrás aquí y nos iremos, si no lo has echó para entonces, iré por ti.

Me levanté enojada y salí de la habitación dando un portazo, antes de salir lo escuché decir "_No olvides que conozco el castillo tan bien como tú, y no me iré sin ti." _Fruncí el seño ante ese comentario y seguí mi caminata echa una furia hasta llegar a las mazmorras, le espeté la contraseña a los magos del retrato y abrí de un empujón la puerta de mi habitación.

"Te odio Harry Potter" Es lo que pensaba mientras arrojaba mi ropa del armario hacía mi baúl, pensamientos difusos acerca de mis amigas, mis enemigas, el equipo de Quidditch, los merodeadores, los hermanos Black y otros detalles de mi estancia en el pasado iban desfilando ante mis ojos. Poco a poco, la molestia fue sustituida por una sensación de tristeza, no era fácil dejar todo esto.

Después, las imágenes y recuerdos lindos, fueron sustituidos por otros más diferentes. Prue y Brithanie, mis padres, mi hermano… en fin, cosas de las que había huido y a las que no quería volver. _¿Qué remedio?_ Pensé cuando al fin el baúl estuvo lleno, lo baje de la cama y me fui hacía la vacía Sala Común, la mire por última vez y salí con tristeza de las mazmorras. Caminé los mismos pasillos hacía el Gran Salón y un trecho antes de llegar, paré, hechicé mi baúl para que se fuera hasta el despacho de Dumbledore y entre en la fiesta con aires alicaídos.

—Chicas —Murmuré en cuanto llegué a un lado de mis amigas.

— ¿Qué pasó Ingrid? —Preguntó Al, nerviosa al ver mi expresión. Lily se soltó del brazo de James y vino a mi lado.

—Necesito hablar con ustedes —Anuncié— ¿James, podrías llamar a los chicos?

—Claro —Asintió y se fue, algo confundido.

—Vamos afuera —Pedí a mis amigas y avancé entre la gente hasta el vestíbulo, ellas me siguieron de cerca con expresiones idénticas a las de James.

Nadie habló hasta que, unos minutos después, los Merodeadores llegaron a la escena. Le sonreí tímidamente a Sirius, Remus, Peter y James. Suspiré y comencé.

—Me voy —Dije simplemente, las mandíbulas de Al y Lily cayeron hasta el suelo, los demás solo se sorprendieron ligeramente.

— ¿Por qué? —Interrogaron mis amigas, inquietas.

—Mis padres decidieron que es hora de volver con ellos —Respondí, no era mentira después de todo.

—Pero aún no acaba el curso, y es el año de los TIMOS —Chilló Lily, escandalizada.

—Lily tiene razón, Ingrid, no te puedes ir ahora —Apoyó Alisson.

—Venga Ingrid, habla con tus padres —Sugirió James.

—Sí, seguro que entenderán —Continuó Remus.

—No es mi decisión chicos —Interrumpí cuando Peter y Lily intentaban dar otra sugerencia—. Solo quería que lo supieran, debo irme, me están esperando. Los voy a extrañar.

—Nosotras a ti también —Dijeron mis amigas al mismo tiempo y me envolvieron en un abrazo, las lágrimas amenazaban por llegar a mis ojos, pero las envié garganta abajo.

—Cuídate mucho —Ordenó James, le sonreí e hice una seña indicando que lo haría, si hablaba más, las lágrimas saldrían.

—Escríbenos —Solicitó Remus dándome un ligero abrazo y una palmada en la espalda. Asentí.

—Pórtate mal —Bromeó Peter, solté una risita y lo abrace con fuerza, iba a extrañar su peculiar forma de hacerse notar a pesar de sus imponentes amigos.

—Adiós —Solté, basto para que una lágrima resbalará por mi mejilla, me di la vuelta y continué mi camino hacía el despacho de Dumbledore, notando que algo me faltaba, pero no lograba adivinar que era.

Algunos pasillos después, un grito con mi nombre me hizo darme cuenta de lo que era.

—Sirius —Susurré dándome medía vuelta y acogiendo en mis brazos su cuerpo, que me había perseguido a gran velocidad y ahora estaba junto a mí. No pude más y comencé a llorar en su hombro, inspiraba queriendo impregnarme su aroma en mi nariz para no olvidarlo, apretaba mis brazos alrededor de su espalda intentando nunca olvidar la medida de esta, grabándome en mi memoria ese último abrazo y dándome cuenta de cuanto lo iba a extrañar. Poso su mano en mi barbilla y levantó mi rostro hacía su cara, nos miramos fijamente, azul contra gris, sin poder aguantar más llevé mis brazos hasta su cuello y lo atraje hacía mi.

El mejor beso de mi vida es poco para describir esa sensación, dejé de pensar, dejo de importarme si Harry decidía aparecerse en ese pasillo ahora, deje de sentir el suelo bajó mis pies y me sentía volar, dejé de pisar la realidad para llegar a un mundo de fantasías y sueños sin cumplir. Mis labios se separaron de los suyos para susurrar sobre ellos las palabras que tenía atascadas en la garganta.

—Te quiero —Solté sin más.

—Y yo a ti —Contestó, sus ojos grises se notaban apagados, tristes—. Fui un estúpido.

—No, lo que importa es que viniste a tiempo —Susurré acariciando su mejilla.

—No solo hoy, todo el tiempo, nunca hablamos así.

—Eso no fue tu culpa, yo estaba demasiado cegada, pero ya no importa.

—Es demasiado tarde —Confirmó, nos miramos, me recargué en su hombro de nuevo.

—Lo se, solo no me olvides —Supliqué.

—No lo hare, lo prometo —Me desprendí de su abrazo aprovechando la única gota de voluntad que me quedaba y di media vuelta.

Al parecer las dos horas habían acabado porque Harry estaba ahí, de pie, y sin duda había mirado la escena, llevaba mi baúl en una mano y tenía la boca abierta, sorprendido. Me acerqué a él sin querer voltear de nuevo o la simple imagen de Sirius me haría encadenarme a la armadura más cercana en un intento de que no me pudiera llevar.

—Vamos —Dije, asintió y avanzó por el pasillo junto a mí, sin hablar, sin hacer alusión a lo que acababa de presenciar.

Me llevo a la puerta principal donde Dumbledore nos esperaba, sonriendo tristemente y con un caramelo de limón en la mano. Nos acompaño por los jardines hasta la puerta de metal, pronunció unas palabras inentendibles y entonces habló.

—Fue un placer tenerte aquí, Ingrid —Aseguró, le sonreí un poco—. Te extrañaremos, ¿Un recuerdo? —Comentó dudoso, me entrego el dulce, solté una débil risa.

—Caramelo de limón, mi favorito —Contesté y lo abracé, algo sorprendido me devolvió el gesto—Adiós.

—Hasta pronto —No lo corregí, era mejor así, lo solté y salí de Hogwarts sin voltear atrás.

Metros después Harry se detuvo y tomó mi mano.

— ¿Lista? —Preguntó débilmente.

— ¿Cómo podría estarlo? —Respondí mirando a otro lado, sentí la cadena del giratiempos en mi cuello y como segundos después, flotaba en una inmensidad de colores sin forma.


	17. ¿Por qué te querría?

Nos aparecimos en una calle desierta, cerca de allí se alcanzaba a distinguir un arroyo, a mi derecha los frondosos arboles me daban la bienvenida. No tarde mucho en descubrir que estábamos cerca de la mansión Malfoy. Cerré los ojos intentando recuperarme del mareo producido por el viaje, no a diario se viajan treinta años al futuro. Mis piernas temblaban un poco y mi mano había soltado la de Harry en cuanto puse un pie en el suelo. Escuche que hablaba entre susurros pero la fuerte ráfaga del viento me impedía escucharlo. Abrí los ojos y me acerqué más a él para escucharlo.

Harry se percató de que no había escuchado lo que decía y comenzó de nuevo.

—-Me gustaría hablar contigo antes de que entres a tú casa —Decía él.

—-Será en otra ocasión, debo enfrentarme a mis padres —Respondí con voz monótona y me alejé hacía el arroyo, le eché una última mirada triste y de un saltó atravesé el diminuto río, hechice mi baúl para que me siguiera en el trayecto.

Crucé un par de arboles más y al fin tuve la visión de la mansión. Alta, blanca e imponente, yo sentía que volvía a mi cárcel.

Me acerqué a la reja de metal y con un sencillo movimiento de la varita se abrió. El jardín de mi madre seguía igual; el pasto verde brillaba bajo la débil luz del sol, las enredaderas cubrían las paredes al completo, las flores estaban regadas por la inmensidad del jardín con aire altanero, y los pavorreales de mi padre se paseaban a sus anchas por el lugar.

Apenas y les presté atención, rogaba porque mis padres tuvieran algo que hacer ese día y no estuvieran dentro, no quería encontrarme con ellos. Al fin logré llegar a la blanca puerta de entrada, sin tocar pasé, esperando escuchar algún ruido. Las voces en el salón principal me indicaron que mis deseos no serían cumplidos y que mis padres y mi hermano si estaban ahí.

— ¿A que hora debemos estar hay, Draco? —Preguntaba mi altanero padre, suspire, retiré el hechizo del baúl y lo deje en el recibidor para poder acercarme a la habitación.

Hice mi aparición en la sala antes de que mi hermano contestara, eché una mirada alrededor. Los cuadros en las paredes mostraban a mis familiares pasados, sillones blancos estaban en su posición frente a la enorme chimenea, en ellos, mis padres tomaban el té, juntos, de espaldas a donde me encontraba. Draco, estaba frente a ellos, y era el único que me veía, con los ojos abiertos y las cejas levemente levantadas.

Mi hermano seguía igual que cuando lo había visto por última vez. Alto, rubio, apuesto, sínico y cruel. Me dedico una mueca burlona antes de ponerse en pie.

—Hermanita —Murmuró burlón—. Al fin vuelves.

Tras esas palabras, mis padres giraron sus cabezas alarmados. Mi padre hundió las cejas y entrecerró los ojos, en cambio, mi madre, me sostuvo la mirada y una débil sonrisa ilumino su rostro. Se la devolví.

—Hola —Saludé con una pequeña cabezada.

Lucius me ignoró y volvió su vista a la chimenea, cerré un segundo los ojos para tragarme la furia que ese gesto había despertado. Draco, siguió burlón, hasta se dio el lujo de sonreír tranquilamente. Contra todo pronóstico, Narcisa se levantó y se acercó a mí. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya me había envuelto en un cálido abrazo. La mueca en el rostro de Draco se borró.

— ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó mi madre aún entre mis brazos.

—Sí ¿Tú? —Contesté sorprendida.

—Igual, ¿Dónde estabas? —Su voz era un murmulló que luchaba contra el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Me separé de ella y acaricie su suave y rubio cabello, tan diferente al mío, pelirrojo.

—Necesitaba un respiro, pensar —Mentí tranquilamente, al fin ganó la lucha contra las lagrimas y su expresión se tornó severa.

—No puedes irte así como así, ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo estuvimos buscándote? —Reclamó retirando mí mano de su cabello. Bufé.

—No quiero pelear madre —Dije, intentando que la muestra de afecto por parte suya que hace tanto no sentía, se viera manchada con una discusión.

Sus labios formaron una fina línea y su cabello ondulo cuando se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda. Suspire y los mire de nuevo. Draco había vuelto a sentarse sin quitarme la vista de encima y no daba señal alguna de tener algo más que decir y sabía que de parte de Lucius no podía esperar nada.

—Iré a mi habitación —Anuncié y me fui, esperaba ser retenida, pero eran vanas ilusiones. Sabía que eso no sucedería.

Volví al recibidor por mi baúl y lo lleve escaleras arriba, el extenso pasillo con diversas puertas que ya bien conocía me llevo hasta la última a la derecha, mi habitación. La abrí cuidadosamente esperando alguna desagradable sorpresa, como que hubieran tirado todas mis pertenecías, pero al entrar pude ver que todo seguía tal y como lo había dejado. Sonreí.

Mi cama estaba al centro, tenía un dosel morado transparente y cabecera de oro solido. Mi armario estaba a la izquierda, era una puerta blanca de doble manija. La alfombra lila cubría el suelo por completo, y sobre el tocador blanco seguía mi espejo con forma de estrella. Me acerque a la cama y me tire en ella, a pensar.

De nuevo estaba sola, sin ninguna distracción que quitara de mi mente el último recuerdo del pasado, sin nadie que limpiara el montón de lágrimas que corría por mis mejillas. Así, sola, aparecieron las palabras de Sirius para resonar como un eco en mi cabeza. Mis manos volaron rumbo a mis aún húmedos, labios. Su beso estaba fresco en ellos, sus caricias estaban intactas en mi cuerpo, sus palabras estaban grabadas en mi cabeza, permanentes.

El golpe en la puerta de mi cuarto me distrajo un momento, limpié las traicioneras lágrimas y me acomodé en la cama.

—Adelante —Susurré—. Vaya, Draco.

Mi altanero hermano había asomado la cara por la puerta y me miraba vacilante, mis cejas no podían estar más arriba, le sonreí para que entrara.

— ¿A qué debo tu presencia en mi habitación? —Pregunté, altanera.

No contestó, se limitó a acercarse dudoso hasta mi cama, se detuvo al borde y recargo la mano derecha en el dosel. Tenía una expresión de curiosidad pintada en el rostro, me observó detenidamente.

— ¿No vas a hablar? —Cuestione, irritada.

—Estabas llorando —Afirmó, desvié la mirada de sus profundos ojos grises, sin responder.

Se hizo el silencio, al parecer no sabía que más decir y yo no quería ayudarlo.

—Sabes que papá nunca ah sido muy sentimental, pero estuvo preocupado, te buscaron mucho tiempo —Dijo al fin, bufe. Draco pensaba que había llorado por el "caluroso" recibimiento de mi padre.

—No tiene nada que ver con Lucius —Contesté, tajante—. Ni es nada que deba importarte —Agregué y al instante me arrepentí, no debía contestarle así, pero el orgullo Malfoy parecía haber vuelto junto conmigo.

—Es solo que nunca te había visto soltar ni una sola lágrima, ni siquiera cuando… —Se detuvo.

Lo mire de inmediato, sabía que estaba a punto de decir, me alegraba que se hubiera contenido, no me hacía gracia hablar de ese tema.

—Eh cambiado, Draco —Anuncié con simpleza.

— ¿Por qué? —Insistió, curioso.

‹‹Porque conocí a nuestro tío y, junto con él, al amor››

—Todos cambiamos —Fue mi enigmática respuesta. Me miró y rodó los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no puedes hablar claro, aunque sea una vez en tu vida?

—Porque tú no te habías interesado nunca en lo que me pasa y ahora, así como así, quieres que te cuente mis problemas. No esperes mucho, hermano.

—Se que no me eh portado de lo mejor —Admitió sonriendo, un poco—. De echo ahora venía a molestarte —Siguió en un susurró que alcancé a escuchar y me provocó una carcajada—. Pero a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió, eres mi hermana. Sólo que tu tampoco dabas señales de querer llevarte mejor conmigo.

Asentí con una débil sonrisa. Después de todo tenía razón, antes, estaba tan dedicada a enojarme con todos por lo ocurrido, que no me había puesto a pensar que, así como ellos me lastimaban, yo los lastimaba con mi negación a volver a formar parte de la familia.

—Lo siento —Dije—, Hasta el orgullo sabe cuando hacer su retirada.

—Entonces ¿Por qué llorabas?

Comencé a reír y me acerqué a darle un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

—No seas curioso, hermanito —Respondí sonriendo.

— ¡Ey! —Chilló y se abalanzó sobre mí, comenzando a hacerme cosquillas.

—No, no Draco ¡Para! —Grité divertida, mientras me retorcía entre las sabanas evitando que siguiera con el juego.

—Me las pagaras, ¿Crees que puedes golpearme cuando se te de la gana, hermana tramposa? —Replicaba con fingido enfado, sus manos buscaban mi estomago y yo lo evitaba a toda costa mientras reía.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó la voz de mi madre desde la puerta.

—Pasa, que tu traviesa tomatita me ah golpeado en la cabeza —Respondió Draco sin dejar de hacerme cosquillas.

—Hace mucho que no me decías tomatita, ¡tonta cebolla! —Exclamé, utilizando el viejo apodo hacía mi hermano.

—Ya niños, o su padre vendrá —Dijo mi madre, sonreímos y nos sentamos en la cama, ella se acercó a nosotros—. Me alegra mucho verlos bien, de nuevo.

—Ya era hora de dejar el orgullo a un lado —Murmuré acurrucándome en el pecho de Draco como hacía cuando era pequeña y algo me daba miedo.

Narcisa sonrió y se sentó al otro lado de Draco, tomando nuestras manos. Estaba a punto de hablar, cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y mi padre apareció por ella.

—Pero que escena tan conmovedora —Sentenció, cizañoso.

Mi madre se puso en pie rápidamente y camino a su lado, rápido pero con elegancia. Draco, en cambio, no me aparto de su lado, cosa que le agradecí en mi interior.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo, padre? —Pregunté, intentando contener mi enojo.

Me dedicó una fría mirada y después giro la cabeza hacía Draco.

—Nos vamos —Espetó y dio media vuelta, pero no se fue.

Mi hermano me besó en la frente y se puso en pie, salió del cuarto junto con mi madre, dejándome sola con Lucius.

— ¿Se divierte? —Cuestioné, me regañe mentalmente por no poder dejar de usar el tono de respeto que él me inspiraba.

— ¿De que hablas? —Contestó, mirándome otra vez.

—Por primera vez en nueve años vuelvo a conversar con mi hermano y tiene que llegar a interrumpirnos —Solté, molesta. Bufó.

—Me importa poco la relación que tengas con Draco —Era mi turno de bufar.

— ¿Por qué me odias? —Largué desesperada por conocer la respuesta a aquella pregunta de una vez por todas.

—Eres mi hija, no debería odiarte —No se me escapó que aquel _debería_.

—Correcto, no debería, sin embargo lo hace.

Me dedicó una media sonrisa y dio media vuelta.

— ¡Como me encantaría que usted no fuera mi padre! —Chillé. Se giró sobre sus talones, al ver su mirada supe que había sido un error, me lleve las manos a la boca intentando que las palabras volvieran a mi boca, pero era demasiado tarde, ya lo había dicho.

— ¿Eso querrías? —Preguntó en tono gélido. Me negué a mi misma la posibilidad de moverme y el continuó—. ¿Te encantaría que El Señor Tenebroso hubiera sido tu padre, no?

Lo miré confusa y negué débilmente con la cabeza.

—No lo niegues —Espetó con la rabia marcada en cada letra que pronunciaba—. Pues vuelve a pisar la tierra, nunca tendrás ese honor, si algún día fuiste su consentida no fue porque tuvieras algo bueno para darle, simplemente te necesitaba.

Dio dos pasos hacía la puerta.

— ¡Espera! —Grité—. ¿De que hablas?

Una vez más, se dio vuelta, esta vez con una sonrisa marcada en sus finas facciones.

— ¿No lo sabías? ¿Nunca te dijeron el verdadero motivo por el cual él acepto tenerte a tu lado? ¿Nunca tuviste la suficiente inteligencia como para averiguarlo por ti misma?

Negué con la cabeza, confundida. Inspiro profundo antes de hablar, la sonrisa creció por su rostro, pero su expresión era de una fingida lastima.

—El día de la batalla en Hogwarts, nos confesó a todos los presentes, que solo te había utilizado para castigar a sus más fieles seguidores por sus múltiples errores. Un plan brillante por supuesto, sobre todo para Bellatrix que siempre fue una mujer orgullosa, ¿Cómo no le iba a doler que su amo la cambiara por una chiquilla? ¿Cómo no iba a sufrir la indignación de ser castigada por su propia sobrina? Brillante, sencillamente brillante.

A cada palabra que decía yo me encogía mas dentro de mi misma, no podía ser verdad lo que decía, obviamente no era verdad.

—Mientes.

—Dame una buena razón por la que te mentiría —Tenía bastantes preparadas, pero cuando abría la boca para hablar el siguió—. Y después dame una lo bastante convincente de porque él podría haberte querido.

Mi boca se cerró. ¿Por qué el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos querría a una chiquilla? No tenía idea.

—La diferencia entre que él fuera tu padre, y que yo lo sea es obvia —Continuó, al notar que me había dejado desarmada—. Yo te nunca quise otro hijo, pero te conserve. Él, ni te quería ni te hubiera conservado.

Y tras esas palabras, salió satisfecho consigo mismo, por la puerta de mi habitación.


	18. Deseos Suicidas

_«__Mentiras__»_ Repetía para mi misma, una y otra vez. Me negaba a mi misma ver la verdad en las palabras de mi padre. No, mi padre no era. Padre es aquel que cría, que enseña y que ama. Él para mi sólo era el ser que me dio la vida. El instrumento de mi creación.

Pero mi subconsciente me decía que esta vez no me había mentido. _«No pudiste responder su pregunta» _Susurraba sin parar, como una mosca molesta a la que luchas por ahuyentar y sólo vuelve para molestar. Por eso me sentía tan débil, por eso rogaba que el tiempo se detuviera y me llevara a un lugar lejos de todo.

¿Cuántos golpes se puede esperar que el corazón resista antes de que deje de latir? Ya había perdido todo. Verdaderas amigas, verdadero amor, un padre, una esperanza, un sueño. Y ahora, al fin, había perdido los pocos recuerdos felices de mi infancia.

¿Salir adelante? ¿Para qué? No había nada por lo que valiera la pena luchar. ¿Por mí? Yo no soy más que una chiquilla que creía tener el mundo en sus manos, con mucho orgullo y una soberbia que aún no entiendo como logre que la gente me soportara. Yo no valgo la pena.

La mejor prueba de quede verdad importaba poco en esa casa, era que llevaba tres horas tirada en mi cama, llorando, y a nadie le importaba. Se habían marchado todos a no se donde, por no se cuanto tiempo, sin preocuparles lo que pudiera suceder conmigo en su ausencia. Hundirme en recuerdos era mi única salvación, porque eran los momentos felices los que hacían que no tomara mi varita, me apuntara y pronunciara las palabras para poder dejar de respirar.

Pero de repente los sentí vacios, lejanos. ¿Valía la pena vivir de memorias? ¿Valía la pena llorar y llorar por algo que jamás recuperaría? ¿Valía la pena vivir? _«__No__»_Susurré en la obscuridad de mi habitación. Poco a poco, con calma, estire mi mano húmeda hasta el tocador, las lágrimas habían echo su trayectoria desde mis ojos hasta mis brazos, con los que me abrazaba firmemente el torso. Tome la frágil varita y la mire un segundo. No podía entender como ese pedazo de madera tenía la potencia suficiente como para haber echo todo lo que yo hice, no sólo cuando llegue a torturar a mi familia, también estaba aquella noche en la que había matado por primera y única vez.

No debí, sólo fue por él. Y sentí asco de mi misma, sentí asco de haber sido yo esa persona, esa niña, la causante de _esa_ muerte. Sólo por servir a alguien que no me quería. Un rostro pálido, como la cera, cubierto por bucles dorados, invadió mis pensamientos. Me aterré y enterré mi cara entre las almohadas, deseosa de que el recuerdo que sentía venir, se alejara.

_Se podía apreciar que era una habitación rustica y de época colonial, los muebles estaban tirados por todas partes y el suelo manchado de sangre. Pero nada en la habitación se veía más demacrado que aquella chica. Tenía alrededor de unos veinte años, su cabello estaba sucio y sus manos temblaban._

_La joven estaba sentada en el suelo, su mirada se notaba orgullosa, a pesar del peligro en el que estaba. Se sostenía por pura fuerza de voluntad ya que las heridas en sus piernas no deberían permitirle quedarse en pie. Sorpresivamente, sonrió. Eso enfureció más al personaje que la acompañaba. _

_De pie, junto a ella, estaban cinco hombres y una pequeña resguardada detrás de un encapuchado. Fue él quien le dirigió su fría voz a la herida._

—_Eres valiente, no tienes que morir, ya sabes lo que quiero __—__Dijo, mientras avanzaba. _

— _¡¿Usted mató a mi familia y pretende que ahora lo ayude?! __—__Respondió la chica, asqueada. _

_El hombre fingió meditar. _

—_Sí, es lo que quiero. _

_Los otros que lo acompañaron soltaron risas agudas y estruendosas. _

—_Pues le aconsejo que se siente, se va a cansar de esperar __—__Espetó la chica, enojada, antes de escupir en el suelo. _

_Los hombres dejaron de reír y miraron al que parecía su líder, con temor. _

—_Bella __—__Murmuró, simplemente. _

_La única mujer del grupo avanzó, separándose de los otros, y sacó un trozo de madera escondido entre su túnica, con el que apuntó a la joven. Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar las palabras correspondientes, la pequeña, deseosa de que le volvieran a prestar atención, tomó su varita y de ella hizo salir un rayo verde, que dejaría inmóvil a la chica en el suelo. _

—Ingrid —Escuchaba que decían, yo no me moví, todavía tenía el rostro de aquella muchacha grabado en mi retina y mis escandalosos sollozos no me dejaban oír con claridad— ¡Ingrid! —Insistían, apreté mi rostro contra las almohadas en un desesperado intento por terminar con mi vida— ¡¡Ingrid, escúchame!!

Solté las almohadas y levante mi rostro, recordé la varita en mi mano y la coloqué en mi cuello, dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Pero una mano desvió la trayectoria de la luz verde que mentalmente conjure, me apretó contra su cuerpo y arrogó mi varita lejos de mi alcance.

Rompí a llorar, me sentía débil y tonta. El musculoso cuerpo de mi hermano me acogió con facilidad, intentando recomponerme, solloce con fervor en su hombro, sin importarme lo que pudiera estar pensando de esa escena, simplemente llore y llore hasta que las lágrimas se fueron de mis ojos.

Fue entonces cuando al fin me despego de su cuerpo y me sentó frente a él, mirándome con seriedad.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —Preguntó Draco, molesto—. Sí no hubiera llegado a tiempo, te habrías matado, estoy harto de esta situación, no puedes seguir así. Nunca antes habías llorado, es algo que me sorprendió, pero lo deje pasar porque no querías hablar de eso, pero no puede ser que si acaso pensaras en asesinarte, ¿Qué demonios pasaba por tu cabeza, Ingrid? Necesito, no, te exijo que me digas que carajos te sucede.

Guarde silencio, esperando a que terminara, después, simplemente mire sus ojos, suplicante. Pero no cedió, y siguió en la misma postura, esperando una respuesta.

—Estoy harta de mi vida —Murmuré, simplemente y después guarde silencio.

— ¿Por qué? —Exigió saber.

Resople. Mire un segundo hacía la ventana y luego volví a fijar mis ojos en él.

— ¿Tú no lo estas? —Cuestioné abrumada.

—No —Dijo, confundido.

Tomé aire.

—Estoy harta de ser una Malfoy y de lo que eso implica, estoy harta de no poder tener lo único bueno que me había sucedido en la vida, estoy harta de los recuerdos de mi pasado que me atormentan, estoy harta de las mentiras en las que he vivido, estoy harta de Lucius, estoy harta de vivir sola, estoy harta de todo, y ya no puedo más —Terminé, el tono de mi voz había subido considerablemente, tanto, que aquel _más_, lo había gritado.

— ¿Dónde estuviste? —Preguntó, al parecer, ignorando mi discurso. Me removí en mi lugar, incomoda.

—No tiene importancia.

—Claro que la tiene, quiero saber que fue lo que te hizo cambiar tanto, quiero saber que te paso.

Lo mire a los ojos sin creer lo que escuchaba, mi hermano, Draco, quería saber donde había estado, le interesaba. Y estaba allí, conmigo, escuchándome, ayudándome, brindándome su apoyo.

Así, de pronto, mientras lo miraba, descubrí la respuesta a una pregunta cuestionada esa noche; debía de salir adelante por él, por Draco.

—Es una historia larga —Confesé, acomodándome entre las cobijas—. ¿Aún la quieres escuchar?

—Por supuesto —Aceptó mirándome son una ligera sonrisa.

—Con una condición, no hablaras hasta que termine —Asintió.

Y comencé, desde el principio. Le conté acerca de todo lo vivido con Voldemort, todo lo que él no sabía. Le conté como sentía yo a la familia, como resentía el rechazo. Le conté sobre mis años en Hogwarts, mi imperfecta popularidad, mi estilo Malfoy para resolver las situaciones y mi discusión con Harry Potter. Llegados a este punto note como su seño se fruncía, pero no habló, cumpliendo su promesa. Le conté, también, de cómo desobedecí las reglas del colegio y de la misma física al regresar en el tiempo. Le conté sobre mis andanzas en el pasado, mis nuevas amigas, mis nuevos amigos, mi nueva vida. Así mismo, le conté sobre mí último beso con Sirius, y su desastroso final. Para terminar, le conté lo que me había revelado Lucius, lo que él ya sabía.

—Lo siento —Susurró, tomando mi mano—. No tenía idea de todo por lo que has pasado.

—Lo se, no te culpo.

Silencio. Solté su mano dando un suspiro.

—Ve a dormir, hermano —Exclamé, bese su cabello y me envolví en las sabanas, dispuesta a dormir.

—No, es sólo que no se que decirte ni como ayudarte.

—Ya lo hiciste, al menos pude sacar todo lo que tenía guardado.

—De acuerdo, ¿Segura que puedes quedarte sola sin que intentes asesinarte otra vez? —Soltó, burlón.

Le arrojé un cojín y se levantó para esquivarlo, era una broma, pero no se me escapó, que antes de salir tomo mi varita, con intenciones de llevársela.

—Ni te atrevas —Amenacé, sonrió y la dejo en el tocador.

Ya no había más que hacer, debía dormir para recuperar las fuerzas perdidas. Así que cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por Morfeo.


	19. Regalo navideño

Veinticuatro de Diciembre, navidad. Llevo demasiado tiempo encerrada en mi misma, demasiado tiempo encerrada, sola. Draco insiste en que debo salir a dar un paseo por los jardines, yo le digo que pare con eso, no voy a salir y él debe aceptarlo. Pero hoy es diferente, hoy no me queda otro remedio, es la cena de navidad, al menos debo darle ese gusto a mi madre.

Me encontraba en la ducha, confieso que la extrañaba, en Hogwarts no tenemos bañera y los baños de burbujas son muy relajantes. Escuchaba a mi madre dar vueltas por la habitación, sacando mi ropa y eligiendo la adecuada. Me sumergí en el agua, pensando.

En esos momento seguro que Sirius estaba en casa con su familia, e igual que yo, debía de sentir que era una tortura. Si no me hubiera ido seguramente nos podríamos haber quedado en Hogwarts, juntos, a disfrutar de una linda navidad. Pero ahora estábamos lejos, a treinta años de distancia.

No note cuanto comenzó a escasearme el aire, mucho menos cuando mi conciencia rogaba que subiera a la superficie. Pero mi cabello resintió la mano que me atrajo hacía fuera. Mi boca inspiro todo el aire que pudo, para recomponer mis pulmones vacios; notaba mis ojos desenfocados y mi piel erizada por el miedo. Cuando al fin logré recomponerme mire a Draco, que se veía preocupado.

— ¿De nuevo? —Preguntó.

—Lo siento, solo quería relajarme —Contesté, con voz monótona.

—Te relajaras mucho cuando estés muerta —Replicó, al notar que volvía a hablar se molesto de nuevo—. Sal ahora, nos están esperando.

Asentí y me cubrí con la toalla, ni siquiera me había importado que hubiera estado desnuda frente a mi hermano. Salí del baño con él pisándome los talones, ya no me iba a dejar sola, comencé a vestirme con el sencillo vestido azul que mi madre había escogido. Me acerqué al tocador y cepillé mis cabellos hasta que los rizos tomaron forma. Una vez lista, Draco me tomo del brazo y bajamos a cenar.

Mis padres no eran de los que adornaban la casa con esferas, luces y demás decoraciones, ellos se conformaban con tener una cena lo más tradicional posible. En épocas anteriores, algunos miembros de la familia iban a comer con nosotros, pero ahora que el árbol genealógico Black estaba por desaparecer, ya no había nadie a quien quisieran invitar. Y, honestamente, nadie de los que aún vivían querrían ir a cenar.

¿Andrómeda Tonks? Ni muerta conviviría con Lucius. ¿Harry Potter? Ni loco se presentaría en la mansión Malfoy. ¿Neville Longbottom? Nunca habíamos dado señales de quererlo en casa. Además de ellos sólo quedaban sus descendientes, que tampoco se presentarían aunque les rogáramos. Ya nadie se apellidaba Black a secas. A la tía Walburga le daría un infarto si lo supiera.

Por eso, este año, sólo había dos personas sentadas a la mesa cuando bajamos. Lucius, en la cabecera y mi madre a su lado. Draco se fue a sentar al otro lado de Lucius y yo me senté junto a él.

— ¿A que debemos tu presencia en nuestra mesa? —Exclamó Lucius, cuando tome los cubiertos. Lo fulmine con la mirada y los volví a dejar sobre la mesa, provocando un ligero estruendo.

Estaba dispuesta a contestar cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, guarde silencio hasta que el elfo apareció por una esquina, para anunciar al recién llegado.

—La señorita Astoria acaba de llegar —Murmuró con voz chillona. Mi hermano sonrió y se puso en pie, yo me recorrí un asiento para que mi futura cuñada tuviera espacio a su lado.

Mire hacía el arco de la puerta para verla entrar. Era rubia y muy hermosa, de ojos claros y cuerpo perfecto. Claro que entendía porque mi hermano se había fijado en ella, además de su porte y elegancia era de sangre limpia, y rica.

—Astoria —Dije, con una inclinación de cabeza, mientras Draco le daba un sencillo beso en los labios.

—Ingrid, cuanto tiempo sin vernos —Contestó, con una diminuta sonrisa. Su voz era suave y elegante—. Señores Malfoy —Continuó, su sonrisa creció al dirigirse a mis padres.

—Astoria, querida, me alegro que hayas decidido pasar las navidades con nosotros —Esa era mi madre, la cual adoraba a su cuñada, la mejor elección de Draco, según ella.

En silencio, bufe. Si mi madre se llegara a enterar algún día de quien estuvo a nada de ser parte de la familia, no debería de preocuparme más en planear suicidios tontos.

—Siéntate Astoria —Pidió Lucius, ella asintió sonriendo y se sentó junto a mi hermano. Rodé los ojos y me puse a vagar en mi mente a lo largo de toda la cena.

Apenas y hablaron, comían en silencio y sólo a veces hacían comentarios acerca de la relación de Draco y Astoria. Perdí mi mirada en el gran ventanal frente a mí, algo ahí llamo mi atención, una lechuza ululaba suavemente para pedir la entrada. Agite mi varita y el ventanal se abrió de par en par, todos dirigieron sus miradas al animal que al entrar revoloteó libre hasta posicionarse frente a mi.

La mire sorprendida. ¿Quién me enviaría una carta en navidad? ¿A mí? Con dedos temblorosos la abrí, para descubrir, que era de Harry. Dibuje una diminuta sonrisa en mi rostro mientras me preparaba para leerla.

_Querida Ingrid:_

_¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien. Te escribo porque hace mucho que no hablamos, y creo que terminamos de la manera equivocada, se que te provoqué un gran dolor que no merecías, pero debes de entender que todo va en su sitio. No podías quedarte en el pasado para siempre. _

_Se lo mucho que extrañas a Sirius (Dumbledore me hablo de tu relación con él y creo que con lo que vi, me quedo claro cuanto lo quieres), yo también lo hago, cada día. Pero debemos entender que se fue, y que ya no va a volver. También se que seguramente esto te parecerá una misión imposible, dirás que yo ya llevo años intentando superar su muerte, pero debes dejarlo atrás. Me da una terrible lastima que no te quedaras, al menos si estuvieras allá sabría que él fue feliz alguna vez. _

_En fin, únicamente quería hacerte saber que aún recuerdo que existe una pequeña Malfoy, diferente a los demás, y que recuerdo el daño que le hice. Por eso, aprovecho que estamos en navidades para que me puedas perdonar. Sabes que no fue mi intención herirte. _

_Supongo que no será divertido para ti, pasar las navidades en tu casa, con tu familia, si gustas venir, sabes que tienes abiertas las puertas de mi casa. _

_Con cariño, Harry. _

— ¿Quién te escribe, Ingrid? —Preguntó mi madre, cuando despegue al fin los ojos de la carta, con una enorme sonrisa. La mire.

—Harry —Confesé y guarde la carta en mi pequeño bolso de mano.

— ¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter? —Intervino Lucius, enojado. Le dediqué una mirada fulminante.

—Sí, Harry Potter, ¿Algún problema? —No me quedaría callada esta vez.

— ¿Qué tiene que escribirte, precisamente a ti?

—Nada que deba importarle —Contesté, elevando el tono de mi voz.

Draco tomó mi mano intentando tranquilizarme, lo solté y me puse de pie.

—Y sabe, me ha invitado a pasar la navidad en su casa, cosa que me parece estupenda considerando que aquí no tengo lugar —Espeté, sintiendo hervir todo en mi interior.

—Ingrid —Dijo Draco, aún en sus intentos por calmarme.

—Sí no tienes lugar aquí, no veo porque aún no te has ido —Soltó Lucius, tranquilamente.

—Lucius —Chilló mi madre, indignada.

—Por eso me voy —Grité más enfadada que nunca.

—Padre, deja en paz a Ingrid —Pidió Draco en tono de paz.

—No te metas Draco —Lo regaño él—. En cuanto a ti, sólo te advierto que si sales por esa puerta es mejor que te lleves tus cosas, porque no vas a volver.

De mi varita comenzaron a salir chispas rojas, di media vuelta y subí las escaleras a toda prisa. En mi cuarto, corrí hacía el armario y tire todo en el baúl. Un movimiento de varita y todo se ordenó, lo cerré de una patada y me lo lleve escaleras abajo.

— ¡Hasta nunca! —Grite antes de azotar la puerta.

— ¡Ingrid, espera! —Escuché dos voces tras de mi, las ignore y camine rápidamente hacía la verja principal.

En cuanto la cruce, giré sobre mi misma para sumergirme en la obscuridad típica de la desaparición.

Sabía donde vivía por los miles de artículos en el profeta que lo anunciaron en su tiempo, y por que ya había estado allí, cuando era más pequeña. Número doce de Grimmauld Place. Una casa roja, invisible para los muggles, que ahora tenía un jardín lleno de flores. Seguramente obra de la esposa de Harry.

Me acerqué con cautela, sin la seguridad que me había acompañado en la Mansión. Toqué el timbre dando un suspiro. De inmediato escuché el grito de un niño pequeño y las risas de las personas adentro. Me abrió una mujer pelirroja, pero no como el color de Lily, sino más claro, hasta la cintura y con muchas pecas en el rostro. Le sonreí tímidamente.

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó intentando detener al pequeño que luchaba por asomarse entre sus piernas.

—Buenas noches, busco a Harry Potter —Murmuré, de inmediato me sentí como una boba.

—De acuerdo, pasa —Contestó sonriendo aún mientras me hacía paso.

O mis recuerdos de pequeña estaban demasiado gastados, o habían reparado la casa de una manera espectacular. De las paredes habían retirado las tenebrosas cabezas de los elfos, las habían pintado de un color crema, más alegre, y habían colocado más iluminación en el vestíbulo. Mi subconsciente insistía, si tía Walburga viera eso, le daría un infarto.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Cuestionó la pelirroja, tomando en brazos al niño que saltaba a su lado. Era idéntico a James, incluso la forma en la que se movía me daba a entender que sería igual a él. Sonreí.

—Ingrid —Susurré como respuesta, asintió y se fue por el pasillo.

Poco después, de la esquina más alejada, apareció Harry con una enorme sonrisa. Se acercó a mí rápidamente y me dio un ligero abrazo. Mi sonrisa creció.

—Me alegra que hayas decidido venir, pasa —Decía mientras me conducía por el pasillo, notó el detalle de mi baúl detrás de mí y abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—No quiero molestar, Lucius se puso pesado y no puedo volver, sólo vine hoy por tu invitación, por la mañana prometo irme a buscar otro lugar, no quiero abusar —Hablé atropelladamente, sintiéndome aún mas tonta.

—Por supuesto que no, te quedaras el tiempo que sea necesario —Replicó, negué con la cabeza, pero antes de alcanzar a replicar él ya había llamado a su elfo domestico y ahora observaba como llevaban mi maleta, escaleras arriba.

—Gracias —Fue lo único que pude decir.

—De nada, vamos, le diré a Ginny que te caliente la cena —Ofreció, negué rápidamente.

—Ya cene, muchas gracias.

Sonrió y me condujo hacía la abarrotada cocina, era pequeña, y aún así estaban cerca de doce personas, riendo y conversando. Me sentía como una intrusa entre tanta gente feliz.

—Atención —Solicitó Harry, los presentes fijaron su atención en él—. Les presentó a una amiga, Ingrid.

—Hola Ingrid —Respondieron todos, a diferentes tiempos.

—Te los presentare a todos —Dijo, dirigiéndose a mí—. Ella es mi esposa, Ginny Weasley.

Le sonreí a la misma mujer pelirroja que me había abierto.

—Y mi hijo, James Sirius —Siguió, señalando al pequeño, sonreí por la familiaridad de los nombres—. Por acá tenemos a mis amigos, Hermione y Ron.

—El famoso trió —Susurré, recordando una época más obscura.

—Mucho gusto —Dijeron ambos.

—Igualmente.

—Ellos son los Weasley, Molly y Arthur —Harry reanudó su presentación, señalando a dos personas, algo mayores, que cargaban a un niño como de la edad de James Sirius—. Y el pequeño Ted Tonks.

Yo ya no sabía que decir, simplemente sonreía y asentía ante cada saludo.

—George y Angelina —Dos adultos, uno pelirrojo con un extraño agujero en donde debería ir la oreja izquierda y la otra, morena y con largas trenzas en el cabello— Y, por último, Bill y Fleur con la pequeña Victorie.

Los últimos eran una pareja adulta, la mujer era despampanante y el chico tenía muchas cicatrices por todo el rostro; pero la pequeña, de unos siete años, había heredado casi todo de su madre.

Harry, me obligó a sentarme con todos, y se fue a ayudar a su esposa a dormir al niño. Al principio me seguía sintiendo desubicada, pero después fui tomando confianza. Al final de la velada ya me levaba de maravilla con todos y reía como nadie. Esa era una gran familia, más lo que habían mencionado que no habían podido asistir, nada comparado con la aburrida cena que habría tenido en casa. Me divertí a lo máximo, una navidad espectacular.

George era muy gracioso, y nos reíamos de cada cosa que decía. También era divertido ver como Hermione regañaba a Ron por no saber cargar con cuidado a Victorie, quien descubrí después, era mitad veela, como su mamá. La señora Molly era muy dulce y se preocupaba porque todos estuvieran pasándola bien, y su esposo también era muy simpático. En fin, con todos me la pase de maravilla esa noche. Hasta que llegó el momento de ir a dormir.

Con la carcajada grabada en mi boca por él último chiste de George, subía las escaleras, rumbo a la habitación que me había indicado Ginny. Al llegar al primer piso, note un sinfín de puertas, pero no me detuve ya que me habían indicado que subiera hasta el último. Allí sólo había tres puertas, una frente a mí, una a la izquierda y una a la derecha, al parecer había olvidado cual me correspondía.

Entré a la de la derecha, para encontrarme con un viejo ático, fruncí el seño y volví al pasillo. Caminé hacía la de la izquierda, pero al pasar frente a la última, note que había una placa que rezaba «Sirius Black». La curiosidad pudo más y entré.

Tan sólo cruzar la puerta sentí un escalofrió, mire a la ventana pero esta estaba cerrada. Me dediqué a examinar la habitación, lucía muy diferente a como se veían todas las demás, ya que en esa, no habían removido nada y las paredes no tenían el color crema de toda la casa. Por el contrario, estaba cubierta de afiches de Gryffindor y otras fotografías muggles. Me acerqué sonriendo, hasta la única foto que se movía. Los cuatro merodeadores me devolvieron la mirada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, recordaba esa foto, yo la había tomado.

Me alejé evitando la lágrima que intentaba escapar de mis ojos. Miré la cama y de un salto me arrojé sobre ella. Lo qué paso después es algo que ni a la fecha comprendo, sólo se que en el instante en que mi cuerpo tocó el colchón, el perfume de Sirius invadió mi nariz; como si él se encontrará a mi lado. Una imagen de él sosteniendo una fotografía en sus manos, en la misma posición que yo, se impregno en mi retina, junto con un susurro débil diciendo «te extraño». Pero al abrir los ojos esa imagen se esfumó. Y entonces no pude evitar las lágrimas.

—Y yo a ti te extraño muchísimo —Musite en la obscuridad, abrazando una almohada.

Escuché el chirrido de la puerta, y me gire, evitando que vieran las lágrimas. Pasos.

—Ingrid.

—Harry.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

— ¿Tengo otra opción?

—Sí, pero preferiría que fuera un sí.

Limpie las lágrimas y me di la vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

— ¿Cómo estas?

—Como se supone que debo estar.

—Detesto que estés así por mi culpa —Recitó.

No contesté.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te mejores?

Lo miré esperanzada, negó con la cabeza.

—Por favor.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No.

—Te lo suplicó.

—No.

—Harry no tienes una idea de lo que es esto, despierto y él llega a mi mente y ahí se queda hasta que me vuelvo a dormir, como si no tuviera suficiente, sueño con él. Hasta la cosa más insignificante me hace llorar, no tengo ánimo de nada, he intentado matarme al menos cinco veces en estas semanas, Harry… lo necesito.

Ahora se notaba sorprendido, se quedo así un par de segundos, inmóvil y sin saber que decirme.

—No puedo, tu vida esta aquí —Insistió. Agite la cabeza desesperada y a punto de llorar de nuevo.

— ¡Aquí no tengo nada! —Chillé, iba a hablar, pero lo detuve—. Sí no fuera por mi hermano, ya estaría muerta desde el día en que volví, Lucius me odia y mi madre es demasiado débil para desobedecerlo. Mi familia son ellos, ¿Dime que más puedo tener?

—No se, alguna amiga…

— ¿Amigas? Tenía dos intentos de, las cuales en todo este tiempo no han dado señales de vida, siquiera —Repliqué, enfadada—. No hay nada que me obligué a quedarme aquí. Por favor, ayúdame.

Suspiro. Lo mire suplicante, con una chispa de esperanza encendida en mí.

—Hermione ya se fue a dormir, mañana en cuanto se levanté le pediré que lo prepare todo —Declaró, solté un gritito y me colgué de su cuello.

—Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias —Decía mientras lo llenaba de besos.

—Escríbele a Draco, aclárale las cosas, dile que esta vez no vas a volver —Me solté de su cuello, aún demasiado feliz.

—Por supuesto —Acepté sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Bien, ahora duerme, mañana será el día —Y se fue.


	20. Despedidas

—Viajar al pasado no es algo simple —Decía Hermione la mañana siguiente, en la cocina de Grimmauld Place—. No entiendo como lo lograste la vez anterior.

Era la tercera vez que repetía lo mismo, esperando una respuesta; el problema era, que no la tenía. Ni yo misma comprendía como había podido volver treinta años atrás, un hecho prácticamente imposible. Desde el momento en el que llegue a esa parte de la historia, la chica me interrumpió y comenzó a hacer hipótesis de porque había ocurrido, sin llegar a una respuesta.

Yo simplemente no la escuchaba, no podía concentrarme en nada más que en la idea de volver a ver a Sirius, a mis amigas, a Sirius, el Quidditch, a Sirius, a los Merodeadores, a Sirius, mi habitación, Sirius… vaya incluso moría de ganas por ver a Nicole. _Emocionada_ no definiría por completo lo que sentía, no, yo estaba eufórica.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo, Hermione? —Preguntó Harry, trayéndome de vuelta.

—Supongo que sí —Por poco la beso de la emoción que sentía, pero su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca casi al instante—. Pero me llevara tiempo, y no se cuanto.

Mis ánimos cayeron al suelo. ¿Tiempo? ¿Cuánto? Podía llevarse meses en la configuración de un giratiempos… pero no dije nada, al menos lo intentarían. Me levanté con una sonrisa y le di las gracias antes de partir hacía mí habitación, junto a la de Sirius, para terminar aquella carta que Morfeo no me había dejado terminar, la noche anterior.

Repase el contorno del pergamino, pensando en como explicarle a Draco que no nos volveríamos a ver. La verdad es que había estado demasiado emocionada pensando en lo que me esperaba que no había visto cuanto lo iba a extrañar, después de todo, el fue un gran apoyo y soporte cuando lo necesite. Pero quedarme no era una opción. Solté un suspiro y me comencé a escribir.

_Draco:_

_Mi hermano. Te escribo estas líneas con todo el dolor en mi corazón. Antes que nada, no te angusties, estoy bien, con Harry y sus amigos. Y seguiré estando bien por el tiempo que la vida me lo permita. Sabes que nunca he sido de las que expresan lo que piensan, o al menos no lo era; pero es necesario que conozcas mi decisión. _

_Me voy. ¿A dónde? Creo yo que te lo imaginas. ¿Por qué? Pues aquí no tengo nada y haya lo tengo todo. ¿Volveré? No. Lo siento, pero comprenderás que no es un viaje sencillo que se pueda hacer cada fin de semana, y mi vida tiene más significado allá que aquí. Pero te extrañare, y siempre recordaré estos últimos momentos juntos en los que convivimos como verdaderos hermanos, como amigos. _

_Espero sepas comprender mi decisión. Estaré bien. La amiga de Harry, Hermione, me esta ayudando con los preparativos para poder irme en cuanto se pueda. Dale un beso de mi parte a mi madre y dile que la voy a extrañar mucho, que fue la mejor y que, aunque tuvimos nuestras diferencias, la quiero y la querré siempre. También a ti. _

_Me encantaría quedarme a tu boda con Astoria, no lo niegues, se que se casarán. Pero no creo poder esperar tanto. Cuídate y cuídala a ella que se ve es una mujer maravillosa. Quiero muchos sobrinos hermanito así que ponte a trabajar. Te deseo lo mejor de la vida, nos veremos dentro de muchos años, en un lugar más pacifico. _

_Te ama._

_Ingrid, tu tomatita por siempre._

Termine de escribir y baje la pluma. Volví a leer mi escrito. Estaba listo. Me puse en pie y camine hacía la lechuza marrón que Harry me había prestado para enviar la carta. Hice un pequeño rollo con el pergamino y con una cinta de mi cabello lo ate a la pata del animal. Abrí la ventana y le susurré en su oído _«Llévasela a Draco, sólo a él» _La lechuza hecho a volar, obediente y se perdió entre la lluvia típica de invierno.

Después baje a desayunar y a realizar los preparativos junto a Hermione, tarea sencilla si se toma en cuenta que ella era muy inteligente, ya había terminad Hogwarts y trabajaba en el ministerio; cuando yo sólo había llegado a quinto curso, sin terminar y no sabía mucho de magia que no tuviera que ver con las artes obscuras. Aún así me puso a trabajar.

Yo debía leer al menos unos tres libros por semana, y considerando que leí doce libros, diría que tardamos un mes en dar con el resultado. Aunque nunca entendí bien el intenso proceso. Hermione iba a Grimmauld cada tarde después de trabajar y se encerraba en el despacho de Harry, analizando giratiempos y comprobando los datos que yo había considerado importantes de los libros que había leído. Parecía que se había tomado demasiado a pecho el trabajo, y cada vez que se iba sin averiguar algún dato interesante, parecía más dispuesta a seguir con la investigación.

Por otro lado, notaba a Harry bastante preocupado cuando Hermione colgaba una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. No pude averiguar el motivo hasta que una noche en la que no podía dormir de emoción, me lo encontré en la habitación de Sirius, examinando la fotografía de la pared.

— ¿Despierto tan tarde? —Pregunté para romper el silenció.

Se giró alarmado, al verme se relajo y continuó viendo la foto.

—No podía dormir —Contestó después de unos minutos. Suspiré.

— ¿Qué tienes? —Quise saber, al tiempo que me sentaba en la cama. Dio media vuelta con las manos en su espalda, me escruto el rostro detenidamente.

— ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar en que harás cuando debas volver? —Cuestionó con expresión sería.

— ¿A que te refieres? —Dije, confundida.

—Tu sabes que le ocurrió tanto a Sirius como a mis padres, y por eso debes de saber que no podrás estar allá siempre —Espeto sin piedad alguna. Mi estomago se encogió al recordar porque en el presente no podía estar con Sirius y porque Harry no podía estar con mis amigos. Una oleada de furia me recorrió al recordar el culpable.

—Pero puedo cambiarlo —Susurré quedamente, sin mucha convicción. Él me miró como lo que realmente éramos, un adulto hablándole a una niña—. ¿No te gustaría que nada de eso hubiera pasado?

—No entiendes, y es por eso que me preocupa tanto que vuelvas —Se notaba exasperado, pero sus palabras me angustiaron—. No podrás aceptar sus muertes y tratarás de impedirlo, no puedo permitirte eso.

—Pero… Harry…

—Lo siento, llevo tiempo pensándolo, la única solución que se me ocurre sería que regresarás sin esas memorias.

Abrí la boca de par en par. ¿Borrarme la memoria?

— ¿Y si olvido algo más? —Él negó.

—Se pueden escoger los recuerdos que uno quiere eliminar, es sencillo y es la única forma en que te puedo permitir volver —Insistió.

Asentí, no tenía alternativa. Así que bajo el hechizo de Harry, fui olvidando todo lo que no debería de saber. En mi mente, veía las pláticas y los momentos en los que había pensado en esas muertes. Las veía solo un segundo, después se desvanecían dejándome una sensación de vacio y extrañeza. Pero sobre todo, el sentimiento de que algo me faltaba.

Días después ya no recordaba ni las muertes, ni la plática con Harry. Y en lo único que podía pensar era en lo cerca que estaba de volver. Aunque en ocasiones estar exclusivamente encerrada en Grimmauld era bastante aburrido. En ocasiones charlaba con Ginny, que terminó siendo una compañía estupenda en las tardes de aburrimiento. Me enseño a cocinar uno que otro platillo y debo agregar que ella cocinaba maravilloso.

También jugaba con el pequeño James Sirius, que resultó ser un terremoto con piernas. Apenas empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos, pero daba dos y ya había tirado algo. Era una suerte que todos en la casa fuéramos magos, así al menos podíamos reparar los destrozos del pequeño.

De vez en cuando, Molly o alguno de los otros Weasley iban a visitarlos y me pasaba ratos divertidos, sobre todo cuando el visitante era George. Pero también era entretenido platicar con Fleur sobre las nuevas tendencias de moda en su país y en el nuestro, diferentes, pero geniales. Y como olvidar la noticia de que por fin Draco y Astoria habían puesto fecha para su matrimonio, que me llego por medio de mi hermano, en una de las visitas que me hacía para, según él, despedirse; pero siempre volvía en dos o tres días más.

Draco insistía en que me quedará para su boda. Pero mi respuesta siempre fue un _no_ rotundo. Y no es que no quisiera, era sólo que Astoria quería que fuera en primavera, así que todavía faltaban buenos dos meses que no resistiría ahí. Otra actividad interesante para realizar en aquella casa, era hablar con un antepasado colgado de la pared. Por toda la casa, había cuadros de algunos miembros de mi familia que sonreían cuando les decía de quien era hija. Pero la que más molestaba era la tía Walburga. Su tapiz estaba instalado en el recibidor y siempre que pasaba por ahí dando brinquitos, la cortina se corría y ella comenzaba a darme una perorata acerca de que un Black no debería de juntarse con personas como los Weasley. Yo intentaba asentir en silencio y alejarme, pero ella siempre tenía una manera de retenerme; me contaba historias sobre mi madre y mis tías jóvenes.

Así, un mes tres días después de la primera plática con Hermione, sucedió. Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la madrugada. La chica aún no quería partir a su casa insistiendo en que tenía una pista muy buena. Yo debía quedarme con ella, se me hacía algo injusto que ella trabajara mientras yo dormía; así que tomaba grandes cantidades de poción reanimadora para poder mantenerme despierta. Leía un libro sobre historia mágica que me había encontrado en el despacho de Harry, leía a medias, porque llevaba más de quince minutos leyendo la misma línea y pensando en lo cómoda que era mi cama.

Entonces, Hermione soltó un gritito de emoción que me hizo saltar en el asiento y tirar la poción al suelo.

— ¡Lo tengo! —Exclamó, con una sonrisa mientras agitaba el giratiempos en su mano. Me acerqué conteniendo un grito parecido al suyo y la abracé.

— ¿De verdad? —Pregunté emocionada

—Si, de verdad —Confirmó, y empezó a darme una explicación tremendamente complicada acerca de que mi anterior giratiempos estaba descompuesto y algo que me sonó a propulsor, se había alterado de manera que pudo registrar saltos en el tiempo mucho más grandes y activados por la señal de voz.

Antes incluso de que terminará, ya me había puesto en pie y corría escaleras arriba, en busca de mi baúl, el cual permanecía cerrado y listo para que me lo llevará en el momento en que fuera necesario. Le di una patada para inclinarlo y me lo lleve arrastrando hasta el primer peldaño. Después baje corriendo y toqué a lo loco la puerta de la habitación de Harry, quien unos diez golpes después me abrió con cara de sueño.

—Me voy —Chillé y me colgué de su cuello—. ¡Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias!

Después, encendí la luz y me arrojé sobre su cama, llenando de besitos a Ginny, medio adormilada.

—Cuídense mucho ambos, los voy a extrañar —Continué diciendo, con la emoción a mil.

—Espera Ingrid —Gritó Harry con una sonrisa, cuando salí corriendo hacía el cuarto del pequeño James Sirius. No conteste, sólo me di media vuelta y lo escuché—. No lo despiertes, nos costo mucho que se durmiera, vamos te acompañaremos.

Asentí resignada a no volver a ver al niño y bajé dando saltitos hasta el despacho, donde aún seguía una eufórica Hermione. Detrás de mi entró Harry, con mi olvidado baúl. Me tragué la felicidad e intente representar en mi rostro la gratitud que sentía.

—Sólo tienes que hacer lo mismo que hiciste la vez anterior —Explicó Hermione, entregándome el giratiempos. Deje mis cosas a un lado y la abracé. Ella me devolvió el abrazo, algo sorprendida.

—Gracias, no sabes cuanto te debo —Me devolvió la sonrisa y asintió despreocupadamente. Me volví hacía Harry—. Harry, oh, si a ella le debo muchísimo a ti te debo el doble —Bromeé. Él pego una carcajada.

—Lo hice porque me agradas, no me debes nada —Sonreí y lo abracé. Sin que se diera cuenta, introduje en el bolsillo de su bata, el dije esmeralda que Lily había usado la noche del baile y que días después había encontrado en mi maleta. Después llegó el turno de despedirme de Ginny, fue un simple abrazo y unas cuantas palabras de aliento.

—Gracias a todos de verdad. Los voy a extrañar —Repetí, volviendo junto a mi maleta, de pronto recordé algo—. Oh y Harry, un último favor, ¿Podrías enviarle una nota a Draco y despedirme de mi madre?

—Por supuesto Ingrid —Asintió.

—Bueno, es hora —Inspire profundo y lleve el giratiempos a mi rostro, lentamente y ante la mirada de todos susurré—: Llévame treinta años atrás.


End file.
